Skandal w Hogwarcie
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Przez sześć lat w Hogwarcie, John Watson ledwo zauważał Sherlocka Holmesa, Krukona z piątego roku. Teraz, kiedy go zobaczył, nie może patrzeć już nigdzie indziej. Hogwart AU, z postaciami z Sherlocka. Ma miejsce już po tym, jak Harry Potter i inni zostali absolwentami, ale przed następną generacją. PRZENIESIONE NA AO3 (ten sam tytuł, KittensAndRage)
1. Tchórzliwy lew

Tytuł oryginalny: _**A Scandal at Hogwarts**_  
>Autorstwa: <strong>bethanyyerinn<strong>  
>Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (również Johnlocked)<br>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

**Nic nie jest moją własnością.**

**AU: Postacie z Sherlocka w uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera. Ma to miejsce jedenaście lat po wydarzeniach mających miejsce w książkach – John zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu pięć lat po upadku Voldemorta i główna fabuła rozgrywa się podczas jego szóstego roku – więc jeśli szukacie historii, gdzie postacie z Sherlocka wchodzą w interakcje z postaciami z Hary'ego Pottera, to nie jest historia, której pragniecie. Pomimo, że nauczyciele będą w większości ci sami, jak McGonagall, i Filch, i Hagrid, i inni (i Neville będący profesorem zielarstwa), i pojawią się odwołania do Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, bo są sławni, ta historia o nich nie opowiada. To nie jest również druga generacja rodzin Potter/Weasley, więc tutaj nie wystąpią. Jednak moooooże pojawi się gdzieś Harry. MOŻE. Nie liczcie na to, mogę zmienić zdanie.**

**Och, i małe ostrzeżenie, ta historia może się okazać bardzo, BARDZO długa. Jak książka. Czasami mnie ponosi.**

**Rating M dla bezpieczeństwa, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy pojawi się smut. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.**

_**Przypis tłumaczki: Historia jest długa. Naprawdę. I pojawi się smut, z tego co pamiętam, to w jednym rozdziale, na początku jest ostrzeżenie. Aha, tak dla ścisłości, nie będę tłumaczyć wszystkich notek autorki, to chyba zrozumiałe, tylko te najważniejsze. Enjoy :) Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie to tak samo jak ja.**_

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY<p>

**Tchórzliwy lew**

John Watson nigdy nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że jest oszustem. Ludzie uważali, że jest w porządku, ale on w sercu wiedział, że to nieprawda.

Wszystko dlatego, że Tiara Przydziału spieprzyła sprawę, przydzielając go do domu na pierwszym roku.

Widzicie, John zawsze wiedział, że skończy jako Puchon. Przez całe jego życie, zawsze mówiono, że jest „lojalny" i „litościwy", więc kiedy zanurzył się w świat czarodziejów w wieku ośmiu lat, od razu wiedział, w którym domu wyląduje. Nie dlatego, że do tego aspirował czy coś, po prostu to do niego pasowało. Lojalny, bez żadnych innych przydatnych umiejętności. To właśnie był John Watson. Bez obrazy dla innych Puchonów, oczywiście. Ale naprawdę, „odwaga", „mądrość" i „ambicja" były dużo bardziej przydatne niż „lojalność". Cóż ty z tym, do cholery, możesz zrobić?

Starsza siostra Johna, Harry (którą nazywali tak zanim w ogóle wiedziała, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Harry Potter, miej to na uwadze, bo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że czarodzieje istnieją, zanim nie dostała listu przez sowę w wieku jedenastu lat) trafiła do Gryffindoru i zawsze opowiadała o tym, jaki to najlepszy dom i że John musi „wyhodować sobie jaja", żeby mógł być wystarczająco fajny i być tam razem z nią. Ale to, co ona o tym myślała, nie miało większego znaczenia, bo on miał skończyć w Hufflepuffie i to wszystko.

Wtedy John dostał się do Hogwartu. Już rozpoznawał kilku uczniów. Molly Hooper mieszkała blisko niego i chodzili razem do podstawówki. A tam była Judy Hudson, którą znał, bo jej matka, pani Hudson, była kiedyś jego nianią. Okazało się jednakże, że była wiedźmą, nawet jeśli będąc dzieckiem o tym nie wiedział, i że uczy w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwa . Może dla własnego dobra wziąłby sobie ten przedmiot, ale jako że był wychowywany jak mugol do czasu, aż jego siostra dostała list, wiedział o życiu mugoli wystarczająco dużo, by nie musieć się uczyć. Słyszał od Harry, że mugoloznawstwo stało się znacznie bardziej popularne po Voldemorcie. Zaczęła chodzić do Hogwartu dwa lata po tym, jak Voldemort, którego zwykle nazywano Sam-Wiesz-Kim, został zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera. Tak naprawdę, wciąż odbudowywali kilka rzeczy, kiedy zaczęła naukę. Trzy lata później, kiedy zjawił się tu John, renowacja była już co prawda ukończona, ale wciąż pozostało odrobinę tej mody na bycie pro-mugolskim i mugolakiem, jakby to miało naprawić całe zło wyrządzone przez Voldemorta.

John wiedział o tym tylko dzięki pogłoskom, bo jego rodzina była jak każda mugolska rodzina zanim Harry dostała list i zostali nagle wkręceni w świat magii. Jego matka była mugolką, a ojciec odszedł przed narodzeniem Johna. Mama nie miała pojęcia, czy ich ojciec był czarodziejem czy nie, więc kiedy ktoś o to pytał, John mówił, że jest mugolakiem, bo po prostu nie był pewien. Tyle że odkąd okazało się, że i Harry i John są czarodziejami, było możliwe – może nawet prawdopodobne – że pan Watson był czarodziejem, ale tego John nigdy się nie dowie. Jednak kiedy tylko rodzina Watsonów odkryła, że mają ukryty gen czarodziejów, ich dom stał się całkiem magiczny. Pomimo tego, że ich matka była mugolką, miała absolutną obsesję na punkcie rzeczy związanych z magią. John uważał, że to nieco dziwne, ale kiedyś słyszał o czarodziejach mających obsesję na punkcie rzeczy mugoli, więc nie było zbytniej różnicy.

Pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy ukazały się u niego oznaki magii. Był troszeczkę zmartwiony, że może Harry okazała się szczęśliwym przypadkiem, i że może John nie był ani trochę czarodziejem, aż do dnia, w którym Harry ukradła jego pluszowego misia (który był nazwany, całkiem kreatywnie, Pluszowym Misiem) i nie chciała go oddać, a on był tak wściekły, że roztrzaskał wazon samymi myślami. To był jedyny raz, kiedy coś zniszczył, a jego mama była tym podekscytowana. Osobiście uważał, że była odrobinę zazdrosna o ich magię i jako że ona jej nie miała, żyła ich życiem.

Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było, że kiedy John trafił do Hogwartu, wiedział już trochę o magicznym świecie od swojej siostry, jak na przykład, że Kingsley Shacklebolt był Ministrem Magii i że Minerwa McGonagall była nową dyrektorką (chociaż ludzie dziwili się temu, bo była dosyć leciwa. Ale znów, Dumbledore, kiedy zmarł, miał na karku jakieś trzy setki, wnioskując z tego, co John o nim słyszał, więc wciąż żyjąca McGonagall nie była_ takim_ znowu zaskoczeniem). I wiedział, że pierwszoroczni dostają się na zamek zaczarowanymi łódkami, i ktoś mówił, że Ron Weasley zaczarował swoją łódkę tak, że płynęła tyłem, kiedy był pierwszoroczniakiem. John nie był pewien, czy w to wierzył. Słyszał mnóstwo historii o „Bohaterach Hogwartu", i ponad połowa z nich była zmyślona. Mówili też, że Neville Longbottom szaleńczo szukał swojej ropuchy przez całą drogę pociągiem, też jak był pierwszoroczny, i to było wysoko nieprawdopodobne. Ludzie po prostu zmyślali.

John wciąż nie był pewien, dlaczego pamięta swoją pierwszą noc w Hogwarcie tak wyraźnie, jakby to było wczoraj…

* * *

><p>Czekał na swój przydział. Tiara Przydziału właśnie skończyła swoją piosenkę, która Johnowi całkiem się podobała. Najwyraźniej śpiewała tak co roku.<p>

John był na końcu alfabetu – dosłownie ostatni na liście, w tym wypadku – więc musiał sporo czekać, zanim w końcu go wywołano. Słyszał, jak i Molly, i Judy zostają przydzielone do Hufflepuffu, i słuchał, jak wielu innych nieznajomych dostaje przydział. Był zadowolony, że będzie miał je obie do rozmowy, więc nie będzie zupełnie samotny pierwszego dnia tutaj.

I wtedy wiedział, że teraz jego kolej, bo stał sam, cała reszta jego kolegów już przydzielona. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się denerwuje, przecież i tak skończy jako Puchon. Nie było jakiejś niepewności.

Głos dyrektorki McGonagall rozbrzmiał w sali.

- Watson, John!

Podszedł do Tiary Przydziału, rozmyślając o zamieszaniu, które, jak słyszał John, powstało, kiedy przydzielany był Harry Potter, podobno nawet słyszał tiarę mówiącą w jego myślach. Widzicie? Te historie bywały naprawdę prześmieszne.

Tiara została umieszczona na jego głowie. Nastała dosłownie chwila ciszy.

I tiara krzyknęła: -GRYFFINDOR!

Widzicie, po prostu wiedział, że…

John zamrugał.

Czyżby źle usłyszał?

Czy ona właśnie powiedziała…

Stół Gryffindoru wstał, klaszcząc w dłonie. Jego usta otworzyły się z cichym _„pop"_.

Gryffindor. Tiara powiedziała „Gryffindor".

John był szczerze zszokowany. Gryffindor, dom odwagi. Jakim cudem tiara zdecydowała, że ma tam należeć? Czy to możliwe, żeby kapelusz coś palił?

John automatycznie podszedł i usiadł przy stole obok innego dzieciaka, który właśnie doszedł do Gryfonów. Chciał siąść przy siostrze, ale była daleko od pierwszoklasistów. Ale pomachała do niego i mrugnęła, jakby wiedziała, że to nastąpi.

Kiedy usiadł, zauważył koło siebie chłopaka, który na pewno nie był pierwszorocznym, bo John nie widział, by go przydzielano, ale nie mógł być wyżej niż na trzecim roku, sądząc po wyglądzie.

- Czołem, chłopie – powiedział. – Nazywam się Greg – dodał, wyciągając dłoń. – Jestem na drugim roku.

- John – odparł, wciąż oszołomiony. – Ja jestem na pierwszym.

Poczuł się głupio w momencie, kiedy to zdanie wyszło z jego ust, ale Greg tylko zaśmiał się dobrotliwie.

- Taaa, zdążyłem zauważyć.

- Eehm… mam pytanie – powiedział John.

- W porządku – skinął Greg.

- Więc… czy Tiara Przydziału się kiedyś pomyliła?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Greg.

Ale wtedy dyrektorka poprosiła o uwagę w związku z przemówieniem na początek roku.

Przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Miała srogi wygląd, co podkreślały jej szmaragdowe oczy i sposób, w jaki jej włosy były ciasno zwinięte w kok, naciągając skórę twarzy. Wciąż były czarne jak smoła, mimo że na twarzy widniała siateczka zmarszczek. Osobiście zastanawiał się, czy je farbuje, czy może używa magii, by utrzymać je ciemnymi. Czy czarodzieje i czarownice – ci właściwi, którzy nie byli wychowani jak mugole – używali farby do włosów?

- Tradycyjnie, tak jak Albus Dumbledore, nie będę powstrzymywać głodnych uczniów przed jedzeniem długimi przemówieniami. Więc… wpychajcie!

Starsze dzieciaki wydawały się tego spodziewać, bo niektórzy już mieli w rękach złote sztućce. Wtedy jedzenie nagle pojawiło się na złotych półmiskach już leżących na długich stołach, ku zdziwieniu Johna. Nikt mu nigdy o tym nie wspomniał.

- Łał – wymamrotał.

Kiedy ludzie wokół niego zaczęli jeść, usłyszał rozmowę jakichś pierwszorocznych Puchonek.

- Wiedziałaś, że to jedzenie jest robione przez nieopłacane skrzaty domowe?

Inna dziewczyna stwierdziła szydząco:

- Cóż, twoje informacje są przestarzałe o jakąś dekadę. Hermiona Granger – wiesz, ta, która razem z Harrym Potterem zniszczyła horkruksy – pracuje w Departamencie Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, i jest bardzo aktywna przy przyznawaniu praw skrzatom domowym.

- Naprawdę?

- No. Przypuszczalnie ostatnio dostała ofertę stanowiska w Departamencie Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa.

- Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?

- Cóż, moja mama zna gościa, który zna dziewczynę, która ma siostrę i ta zna Rona Weasley'a, który jest mężem Hermiony.

- Wiem, kim jest Ron Weasley! Nie jestem idiotką!

- Taa, no więc, słyszałam, że mówiła, że nad tym pomyśli. Nad dołączeniem do składu od Egzekwowania Prawa. A wiedziałaś, że po walce o Hogwart wróciła do Hogwartu, żeby skończyć ostatni rok i zrobiła to w dwa miesiące, a do tego zdała wszystkie OWUTEM-y śpiewająco? Jest taka mądra. Mam z nią siedem plakatów w moim pokoju w domu…

Wtedy John przestał słuchać. Dziewczyny i ich obsesje.

Zgarnął dla siebie trochę zapiekanki pasterskiej i zaczął jeść. Cóż, od tego zaczął. Zaraz potem przerzucił się na milion innych rzeczy i już dziesięć minut później był napchany. Spojrzał na Grega, który też wyglądał, jakby zjadł za dużo.

- Mówiłeś coś o przydziale? – spytał sennie Greg, pociągając łyk soku dyniowego.

- Och, racja. Pytałem, czy ktoś kiedyś został źle przydzielony.

- No… nie sądzę. Wiesz, Tiara Przydziału zna się na rzeczy. To się chyba nie psuje. A czemu?

- Bo… cóż, myślę, że wylądowałem w złym domu.

Dziewczyna o cerze barwy karmelu i długich, kręconych włosach wtrąciła się nagle z jego drugiej strony. Widział, jak była przydzielana.

- Tak długo, jak nie trafisz do Slytherinu, kogo to obchodzi?

- Hej – Greg odezwał się ostro. – Slytherin nie jest _taki_ zły.

- Jasne. Moja siostra mówiła co innego – zaszydziła.

- W takim razie twoja _siostra_ się myli – nalegał Greg. – Nie słyszałaś o Severusie Snapie? Był potrójnym agentem! Harry Potter bez niego nigdy nie osiągnąłby sukcesu. Voldemort by wygrał!

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu jakby opadła trochę przy wspomnieniu tego imienia. John słyszał, że ludzie bali się tego imienia, i teraz mógł zobaczyć dlaczego. Było w tym coś takiego… że mu się nie podobało.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale John widział, że inni też to dostrzegli.

Ale sekundę później świat ruszył dalej i dziewczyna odpowiedziała:

- Cóż, to że jeden jest w porządku nie oznacza, że inni też.

Greg wywrócił oczyma i wrócił do jedzenia.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał John, tylko dlatego, że zorientował się, iż powinien zawrzeć tak dużo znajomości, jak tylko może, nieważne jakie by nie było pierwsze wrażenie.

- Sally – odparła.

- Ja jestem John.

- Pewnego dnia zostanę aurorem.

John nie był pewien, dlaczego to powiedziała, ale wtedy Greg odwrócił się.

- Tak? – zapytał, jakby nie chciał się wydać zbyt zainteresowany.

- No pewnie! To najlepsza praca!

- Cóż… ja też chcę nim zostać – stwierdził Greg cicho.

- Łał, ekstra! A ty, John? Chcesz być aurorem?

John był podenerwowany, kiedy cała uwaga skupiła się na nim. – Emm… - wymamrotał. Nigdy się na poważnie nie zastanawiał, kim chce zostać. W końcu miał tylko jedenaście lat. Ale kiedy był mały, zawsze marzył o byciu doktorem. – Może uzdrowicielem.

- Jak u Świętego Munga? – sprecyzowała Sally.

John pokiwał głową, zadowolony, że Harry wspominała o tym miejscu, więc wiedział, że to szpital bez kłopotliwych pytań. – Właśnie tak.

Sally nie wyglądała na specjalnie podekscytowaną, co potwierdziło się, kiedy powiedziała: - Cóż, to nie tak fajne jak bycie aurorem, ale jak tam chcesz, tak myślę.

Wtedy Greg pospieszył z ratunkiem.

- Hej, uzdrowiciele są ważni.

Wywróciła oczyma. – Okej, jasne.

Wróciła do jedzenia. John nie był pewien, czy ją lubi.

Przywitał się z kilkoma innymi pierwszorocznymi, ale wciąż zastanawiał się, co poszło źle przy przydziale. Spojrzał w stronę stołu Hufflepuffu i napotkał spojrzenie Molly, która pomachała. Próbował odwzajemnić jej uśmiech, ale już czuł, że to nadchodzi. To uczucie, że jest w jakiś sposób oszustem, bo wylądował w Gryffindorze. W domu dla pełnych odwagi bohaterów. Którym on zdecydowanie nie był.

John aż do dziś nie mógł rozgryźć, o czym myślała Tiara Przydziału, umieszczając go w Gryffindorze. Nigdy w życiu nie zrobił nic odważnego. Był pałkarzem w drużynie Quidditcha, i niektórzy mówili, że to odważne, bo tłuczki nadlatywały z niezłą prędkością, ale on właściwie nigdy nie był zagrożony uderzeniem czy czymkolwiek, był na to zbyt szybki.

* * *

><p>Tak naprawdę, John wcale nie był odważny. I może to nie powinno go tak bardzo martwić, ale jednak martwiło. Nigdy nie mówił nic przyjaciołom, ale sporo o tym myślał. Bo chciałby być odważny. Ale po prostu nie był. Albo przynajmniej nigdy nie miał do tego okazji.<p>

Raz poszedł z tym do McGonagall.

A ona powiedziała mu, głosem milszym niż zazwyczaj:

- Czasami Tiara Przydziału wie o nas więcej niż my sami. Jeśli umieściła cię w Gryffindorze, musiała w tobie zobaczyć coś, czego ty nie widzisz.

I John desperacko pragnął, by miała rację.


	2. Pan Wiem-Wszystko

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

**Pan Wiem-Wszystko**

John nie posiadał się z radości, wracając do Hogwartu. Dla niego lato było długie i nudne. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, tęsknił za Wielką Salą, i nawet trochę za lekcjami.

Z SUM-ów dostał przyzwoite stopnie – 3 Z, 4 P i nawe eliksirów i zielarstwa – więc teraz zaczynał przygotowania do OWUTEM-ów, co było w tym samym stopniu szarpiące nerwy, jak i ekscytujące. Nie pozwolono mu kontynuować transmutacji na poziomie OWUTEM-ów, bo McGonagall brała tylko tych, którzy otrzymali P, a John dostał Z, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Była dobra jako dyrektorka, i John całkiem ją lubił, ale transmutacja to naprawdę trudny przedmiot, a do tego mało zabawny. Więc będzie uczęszczał na eliksiry, obronę przed czarną magią, zaklęcia, zielarstwo, historię magii, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i numerologię. Co do tego ostatniego – naprawdę nie był pewien dlaczego, szczerze – ale w sumie to lubił, mimo tego, że profesor Vector zadawała sporo pracy domowej. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele uważali, że to dziwaczne, bo to głównie nadambitni Krukoni brali numerologię, ale John się tym nie przejmował. Wolał to niż wróżbiarstwo czy mugoloznawstwo, obu próbował wcześniej i nie cierpiał potwornie. A runy brzmiały niemal tak zabawnie jak leczenie kanałowe. Więc zostawała numerologia.

W tym roku także miał mieć lekcje teleportacji, czego nie mógł się już doczekać.

Wysiadł z pociągu razem z Judy (wszyscy z jego przyjaciół byli prefektami, albo, w przypadku Grega, prefektem naczelnym) i spotkał się z Gregiem Lestrade, Molly Hooper i Sally Donovan na zewnątrz, chłopak Sally, Anderson, niedaleko niej. To było zabawne, bo był Ślizgonem. Sally była tak bardzo przeciwko Ślizgonom na pierwszym roku, a teraz, na szóstym, jeden z nich był jej chłopakiem. John stale się z nią przez to droczył. Wciąż czasem jej nie lubił, ale w jakiś sposób byli przyjaciółmi. Ich ciągłe sprzeczki były głównie koleżeńskie.

Wszyscy wsiedli do tego samego powozu, ściskając się w więcej osób, niż powinno do niego wejść, biorąc pod uwagę, że ktoś już był w środku, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Hej, wiecie, że te powozy właściwie nie jeżdżą samoistnie? – powiedziała Sally.

- Och, daj spokój – odpowiedział John.

- Nie, naprawdę! Są ciągnięte przez jakieś niewidzialne konie czy coś takiego.

- Niewidzialne konie? – zapytał Greg, najwyraźniej również nie dowierzając.

- Tak, panie _prefekcie_ _naczelny_ – powiedziała kpiąco. – To prawda!

- Ja chyba też coś takiego słyszałam – wtrąciła się Molly.

- To dlatego, że to prawda, wy imbecyle.

Wszyscy w powozie ucichli i spojrzeli w stronę chłopca, który wcześniej siedział w pojeździe, a którego John na początku zignorował. Teraz, kiedy zwrócił na siebie uwagę, będąc dupkiem, John przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Był szczupły i blady, z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i kręconymi, kruczymi włosami, które powiewały dookoła na wietrze. Nie mógł dotrzeć drugiej połowy jego twarzy, bo chłopak wciąż wyglądał na zewnątrz powozu – dokładniej, na jego przód.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś – powiedział Anderson z niesmakiem.

- Zignorujcie go – wymamrotała Sally do wszystkich, obdarzając chłopaka spojrzeniem z ukosa, nachmurzona.

- Uspokójcie się, oboje – ostrzegł Greg swoim nowym, autorytatywnym głosem prefekta naczelnego. – Jesteście prefektami, więc tak się zachowujcie.

Wyglądali na zirytowanych, ale siedzieli cicho.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to prawda? – spytał John, zaciekawiony.

Chłopak wywrócił oczyma.

- Stworzenia, które je ciągną, nazywają się testrale. Są rasą skrzydlatych koni ze szkieletowatymi ciałami, podobne trochę do gadów. Ich skrzydła odrobinę przypominają skrzydła nietoperza. Powodem, dla którego nie możecie ich zobaczyć, jest to, że widzą je tylko ci, którzy byli świadkami czyjejś śmierci.

- Łał, to okropne – powiedziała cicho Molly, teraz wyglądając na zamyśloną.

John myślał o opisie, gotów również coś powiedzieć, kiedy Sally stwierdziła:

- Nie, Molly, to kompletne głupoty. Nie są _szkieletowate_, i są po prostu niewidzialne dla każdego. Zmyślasz to sobie i udajesz, że jesteś mądry? – oskarżyła chłopaka.

- Sally… - Greg jeszcze raz rozpoczął ostrzegawczo.

- Nie, czytam – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem chłopiec, wciąż z nikim nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego.

John zauważył, że spogląda on na przód powozu, tam, gdzie powinny być te „testrale", tak jakby tam były. Z jakiegoś powodu John mu wierzył.

- Więc widziałeś śmierć? – spytał John.

W końcu się odwrócił. Nosił szalik w niebieskie pasy, co powiedziało Johnowi, że to Krukon. Miało to sens, przecież potrafił zasypać ich faktami jak z książki. To w sumie było wspólną cechą wszystkich Krukonów, jakich znał. Miał interesującą twarz, nie przypominała Johnowi żadnej z tych, które już widział. Ale przede wszystkim, John zobaczył oczy. Blade, wydawały się w każdej chwili lśnić innym kolorem. Patrzył prosto w oczy Johna, intensywnie, tak że John poczuł się niesamowicie niekomfortowo.

- Tak – powiedział, jego głos był tak samo zimny i spokojny jak wtedy, kiedy mówił im, czym są testrale.

- To okropne! – stwierdziła Judy.

Zerknął na nią szybko, a potem wzruszył ramionami i znów spoglądał przed siebie. John chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić, więc odwrócił się do przyjaciół, którzy już ze sobą gawędzili. Zaczęło padać, na co wszyscy narzekali, bo dachy powozów nie zostały założone, jako że nikt nie oczekiwał deszczu. Zdawali się nie pamiętać o chłopcu, który wciąż na nich nie patrzył; deszcz nie robił na nim wrażenia. Cóż, na nim i na Molly. Molly wciąż była cicha, jakby ciągle myślała o tym, co powiedział o tym czymś przy powozach. A John wciąż spoglądał ciekawie na chłopaka.

Zajechali pod szkołę i wszyscy wysiedli, tajemniczy chłopak natychmiast poszedł żwawo do holu na swoich długich nogach, przepychając się.

- Kto to był? – zapytał John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Nieważne – stwierdziła Sally.

- Mimo to, chciałbym wiedzieć – odpowiedział John, starając się nie zirytować.

- Sally, przestań być suką – rzucił Greg, zanim zwrócił się do Johna: - Jest piątoklasistą, tak mi się wydaje. Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes. Chodziłem z nim na kilka lekcji. Zawsze jest w wyższych klasach. Myślę, że skończy szkołę szybciej, jeśli to możliwe. Nie ma znaczenia na jakie lekcje go poślą, to wciąż za łatwe. Słyszałem, że zdawał SUM-y w zeszłym roku, pomimo tego, że był czwartoroczniakiem, więc może teraz zaczyna się przygotowywać do OWUTEM-ów.

John musiał to przyswoić. Po prostu nie mógł tego dopasować do pierwszego lepszego Krukona, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś chodził na lekcje do wyższych klas, bo jego własne były za proste. Albo branie OWUTEM-ów wcześniej, na ten przykład.

- Jest… interesujący – powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo.

- Taaa, jest na to inne słowo – wymamrotał Anderson.

- Co wy dwoje do niego macie, tak w ogóle? – zapytał wściekle Greg. – Nie jest taki zły.

Ale _jakoś zły_ musiał być, zauważył John, wnioskując z tonu Grega.

- Jest _dziwaczny_! – powiedziała Sally. – I wszystkowiedzący.

- I kiepską wymówką jest to, że ma czystą krew – dodał Anderson.

- A co ma do tego czysta krew? – spytał John dosadnie. Zawsze nienawidził, kiedy Anderson wyjeżdżał z tą całą „czystością krwi", bo ludzie zazwyczaj zakładali, że John jest mugolakiem, na potrzeby rozmowy. To po prostu rzecz, którą Ślizgoni robili.

- Emm, nic – odpowiedział Anderson. Potem Greg musiał odejść, bo był prefektem naczelnym i musiał pomóc pierwszoroczniakom, a inni też byli prefektami ze swoimi obowiązkami. Judy odeszła, żeby usiąść przy stole Puchonów. To sprawiło, że John został sam w Sali Wejściowej, otoczony przez inne dzieciaki tłoczące się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Wtedy John znów zobaczył tego chłopaka. Sherlocka Holmesa.

Wyglądało na to, że jego nogi poruszały się wbrew jego woli, bo spostrzegł, że idzie w jego kierunku. Teraz, kiedy nad tym pomyślał, przyznawał, że raz czy dwa go widział. Może nawet na lekcjach, które miał z Krukonami. Ale nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, aż do dziś. Opierał się o ścianę obok Wielkiej Sali, obserwując mijających go ludzi z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

Napotkał spojrzenie Johna, kiedy ten był metr od niego. Jego mina była tak złośliwa, że John zmylił krok. Chciał się odwrócił i odejść w inną stronę, ale wtedy Sherlock przemówił.

- Chciałeś czegoś, John?

To sprawiło, że John znów był ciekawy. Spojrzał na Sherlocka.

- Znasz moje imię?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Znam imiona wszystkich.

John wywrócił oczyma. – Nie możesz znać wszystkich imion – powiedział.

- Nie, _ty_ nie możesz – odparował Sherlock.

John podszedł bliżej i oparł się o ścianę. – Więc jakim cudem ty potrafisz?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo najwyraźniej jestem jedyną myślącą osobą w tej szkole.

John zasznurował usta.

– Och, naprawdę? – Zaczynał widzieć, co miała na myśli Sally. To całe „wiem-wszystko" wydawało się być cholernie prawdziwe w tym momencie.

- Pewnie.

- Więc jak mądry _ty_ jesteś? – spytał John.

Sherlock lustrował go wzrokiem z góry na dół, przez sekundę albo dwie.

- Jesteś na szóstym roku. Grasz w quidditcha, jesteś bramkarzem lub pałkarzem, ale skłaniam się raczej ku temu ostatniemu. Celujesz w eliksirach i zielarstwie. Pomimo, że często spędzasz czas z Donovan i Andersonem, nie przepadasz za nimi, więc zwracasz na nich uwagę tylko dlatego, że Lestrade i Molly Hooper ich lubią. Jesteś mugolakiem i sądzisz, że zostałeś umieszczony w Gryffindorze przez pomyłkę, że należysz do Hufflepuffu. Jakkolwiek mylisz się co do tego.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

- Ja… ty… skąd to wszystko wiedziałeś?

- Nie _wiedziałem_, zobaczyłem.

- Rozgryzłeś to tylko patrząc na mnie?

- A niby jak inaczej?

John znów ucichł. – Łał – powiedział po chwili. – To… to było niesamowite.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, przechylając głowę, jakby John powiedział coś dziwnego.

- I… mówiłeś, że się mylę, co do tego, że nie powinienem być w Gryffindorze. O co ci chodziło?

Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a zaintrygowaniem, i nagle jego głowa odwróciła się, a oczy spotkały się z nadchodzącym właśnie uczniem.

Zbliżał się do nich inny chłopak, wysoki i najwyraźniej starszy. Miał włosy zaczesane w tył i wymachiwał parasolką. Jego zielony krawat podpowiedział Johnowi, że to Ślizgon, więc miał się na baczności. Nie to, że nienawidził każdego Ślizgona czy coś w tym stylu, ale wielu z nich było dupkami, to był fakt.

- Sherlock – powiedział. – Poznajesz nowych przyjaciół, tak?

- Mycroft – odpowiedział Sherlock lodowato. – Nie masz do roboty czegoś lepszego niż rozmowa ze mną? Na przykład obowiązki prefekta naczelnego… ach, nie, _czekaj_. Nie zostałeś prefektem naczelnym. To Greg Lestrade. Co sprawia, że jesteś tylko nędznym prefektem, nie lepszym od Andersona.

Warga tamtego drgnęła. – U _ciebie_ też nie widzę odznaki prefekta.

- To dlatego, że jej nie chcę.

- Nie, to dlatego, że pomimo, iż teoretycznie się nadajesz, nie przysporzyłeś sobie ani jednego sojusznika w tej szkole odkąd ją zacząłeś, nawet profesora.

Warga Sherlocka drgnęła dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak wcześniej tego innego chłopaka, Mycrofta, i Johna nagle uderzył pewien fakt. Bracia. Musieli być braćmi, to to podobieństwo i sprzeczanie się.

Wtedy Mycroft zwrócił się do Johna.

- Witam. Pogawędka z nim jest bardzo przyjemna, nieprawdaż? – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

I John nie był pewien dlaczego to zrobił – w ogóle niczego nie był pewien – ale spojrzał na Mycrofta i odpowiedział chłodno: - Tak, właściwie było całkiem miło, zanim się nie pojawiłeś i to zepsułeś.

Mycroft przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Bardzo szybko bardzo lojalny, panie Watson. Wygląda na to, że jesteś w złym domu.

I odszedł.

John patrzył na niego z pochmurną miną, aż nie stracił go z oczu. Czyżby Mycroft wiedział coś o tym podświadomym poczuciu nie przynależności do Gryffindoru, tak jak Sherlock? A może to był tylko przypadek, poruszenie tego tematu?

Zerknął na Sherlocka, którego oczy z powrotem utkwione były w tłumie, powoli się rozrzedzającym.

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – powiedział w końcu Sherlock. – Bronić mnie. Nie chcesz mieć Mycrofta przeciwko sobie.

- Więc to twój brat? – spytał John.

- Niestety – odrzekł z niesmakiem. – To nie była taka zła dedukcja – dodał. – Skąd wiesz?

John przez chwilę rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią. – To nie to, że wyglądacie podobnie, jako tacy, ale w jakiś sposób… odczuwa się was tak samo. Ma to sens?

- Odczuwa? Jak odczuwa? – zapytał Sherlock z tylko odrobinę protekcjonalnym zainteresowaniem.

- Obaj jesteście… przerażający. I wiecie rzeczy, których nie powinniście, jak moje imię i… moje uczucia względem przydziału do domu – dokończył ciszej.

Sherlock milczał wystarczająco długo, by John znów na niego popatrzył. Sala Wejściowa była teraz pusta, wszyscy byli w Wielkiej Sali. W każdym momencie mógł przyjść Filch i wrzasnąć na nich, żeby włazili do środka, by on mógł zebrać wodę z podłogi, która spłynęła z przemoczonych deszczem uczniów.

- Jesteś na poziomie OWUTEM-ów z eliksirów, prawda? – spytał Sherlock.

- Yyy, tak – odparł John. – Czemu pytasz?

- Bo szóstoroczni Gryfoni i Krukoni mają w tym roku eliksiry razem. To i jeszcze transmutację i numerologię, ale przypuszczam, że nie chodzisz na pozostałe.

- Mam numerologię.

Sherlock przez moment wyglądał na zdziwionego, zanim jego twarz się wygładziła. - Może cię zobaczę.

John skinął głową i Sherlock odszedł, zostawiając go w holu. Czuł się trochę dziwnie.

- Hej, ty, wymiataj stąd! – warknął Filch, więc John wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali, by obejrzeć ceremonię przydziału po raz szósty w swoim życiu. Przyłapywał się jednak na częstym spoglądaniu w stronę Sherlocka.

- W porządku? – spytał Greg.

- Ehm… tak, jasne – odparł John.

- No dobra, skoro tak mówisz.

John przytaknął nieobecnie i spojrzał raz jeszcze… ale tym razem Sherlock też patrzył w jego stronę. John wyłapał ciekawski błysk w jego oczach na moment przed tym, jak zakłopotany tym, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się, spojrzał na swoje własne kolana.

I tak zaczęła się nieprzewidywalna przyjaźń Johna Watsona i Sherlocka Holmesa.


	3. Lekarstwo na nudę

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

**Lekarstwo na nudę**

John obudził się następnego ranka i stwierdził, że wciąż jest nerwowy przed pójściem na lekcje, nawet teraz, w szóstej klasie. Czy to uczucie nigdy go nie opuści?

Poszedł do Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył Molly przy jednym stole i Sally przy innym, natychmiast decydując, że Molly to lepszy wybór.

Słyszał, że zanim zaczął naukę (kiedy jego siostra była na pierwszym roku i przez całe lata wcześniej) ludzie musieli jeść przy swoich stołach, ale najwyraźniej McGonagall zdecydowała, że ludzie pomiędzy domami muszą się bardziej zżyć i jakoś osiem lat temu zarządziła, że można gdzie się komu podoba, za wyjątkiem uczty na początku i na koniec roku, po prostu dlatego, że w tych dniach było zbyt duże zamieszanie, by dokładać jeszcze to.

Zanim usiadł, dostał swój plan lekcji od McGonagall, opiekunki jego domu, która uśmiechnęła się do niego czule. Zawsze była milsza dla graczy w quidditcha, zauważył John. Dostał dokładnie te zajęcia, które przypuszczał, że dostanie, i od razu wiedział, że będzie w tym roku bardzo zajęty. Ale w końcu, to było tego warte. To było wszystko to, co chciał zdawać. No, może oprócz historii magii, ale to dlatego, że profesor Binns był taki nudny. Na próżno miał nadzieję, że jego Z zdyskwalifikuje go przy OWUTEM-ach, ale najwyraźniej Binns przyjmował do swojej klasy nawet tych z Z. Może dlatego, że wielu ludzi było niezainteresowanych jego przedmiotem.

W końcu dołączyła do nich Judy, z nosem w książce, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Johnowi ulżyło, że Sally i Andersonowi nie przyszło na myśl, by do nich dołączyć. Może wciąż byli źli przez tę sprzeczkę o Sherlocka. Grega nie widział w ogóle podczas śniadania, co Johna nie dziwiło. Był teraz prefektem naczelnym, więc musiał pomagać pierwszaczkom znajdować klasy.

- Robią się mniejsi z roku na rok, no nie? – powiedział z namysłem John do Molly.

- Może - odparła.

- Niektórzy z nas stale są mali – powiedziała Judy zza swojej książki _Jak pozbyć się upiora_ autorstwa Gilderoya Lockharta.

- Mówisz o mnie czy o sobie?

- To zależy. Jeśli mówię o tobie, naślesz na mnie zaczarowanego tłuczka?

- Możliwe.

- Więc mówię o sobie.

John wywrócił oczyma i zachichotał, zgarniając sobie trochę jajek.

Kącikiem oka zauważył, że ktoś usiadł przy ich stole, kawałek od niego, i w jakiś sposób wiedział bez patrzenia, że to Sherlock. Z niewiadomego powodu poczuł się nagle nerwowy i nie mógł się przemóc, żeby spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

- Jest boski, prawda? – powiedziała Molly, przerywając jego rozmyślania.

- C-co? – zająknął się.

- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiedziała. – Jest tak_ bystry_.

- Och. Eee… taa, tak przypuszczam – powiedział John nieobecnie. Wkrótce potem wymówił się historią magii, mimo że jej nie znosił.

Wtedy ktoś zaczął iść krok w krok z nim.

- Historia magii? – spytał Sherlock.

- Tak. Z Hufflepuffem. A ty?

- Transmutacja ze Ślizgonami. A potem obrona z Gryfonami.

John spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Ale ja jestem w Gryffindorze i mam obronę dopiero jutro.

- Biorę w tym roku siódmą klasę z obrony przed czarną magią. Więc z Gryfonami, ale nie z twojego roku.

- Racja – wymamrotał John. Jak u licha Sherlock mógł być tak do przodu?

- Co masz po historii? – zapytał Sherlock.

- Zielarstwo – odpowiedział John. Ledwie znał Sherlocka, ale ta rozmowa o niczym była dziwna, jakby Holmes się do tego zmuszał. Trochę jakby chciał czegoś szczególnego. Ale John nie był pewien, skąd to wie.

- Numerologia po przerwie?

- Tak. Ty też?

- Jest tylko jedno miejsce na te lekcje, więc tak – odparł Sherlock. – Więc się zobaczymy.

I zanim John mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zniknął. John rozejrzał się dookoła raz i drugi, szukając jego głowy w tłumie, ale jej nie dostrzegł. Sherlock był wysoki, więc naprawdę powinien wystawać. John potrząsnął głową. Był naprawdę dziwnym facetem, to trzeba było przyznać.

* * *

><p>Sherlock był podekscytowany tym, że jego nowe zaklęcie wydawało się działać. Wymyślił je zeszłego lata, ale nie mógł przetestować, bo był niepełnoletni i nie mógł czarować poza szkołą. Często wymyślał zaklęcia, kiedy był znudzony, ale to konkretne (które czyniło go niewidzialnym i nienamacalnym akurat na tyle czasu, żeby zniknąć bez śladu), musiał to przyznać, było prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. To prawie wstyd, że nikt inny go nie znał – ale znów, prawdopodobnie było zbyt trudne dla innych w jego wieku.<p>

- To było imponujące – powiedział suchy głos z lewej strony Sherlocka.

- Mycroft, nie możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju na dzień albo dwa?

- John Watson? Więc to jego wybrałeś?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Właśnie na to czekał.

- Coś z nim nie tak, drogi bracie?

Krótka cisza ze strony Mycrofta była wszystkim, czego potrzebował Sherlock, by wiedzieć, że był wściekły. Pomimo tego odpowiedział spokojnie: - Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy to nagłe zainteresowanie Johnem Watsonem nie przemieni się w coś takiego, jak sprawa z Irene Adler z zeszłego roku.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Racja, to _to _go martwiło…

- Nie, bo John nie próbuje używać ludzi do uzyskania informacji o pokojach, które nie istnieją.

- Nie istnieją? Masz na myśli Pokój Życzeń? – spytał Mycroft.

- Oczywiście. Nadążaj za konwersacją.

Mycroft sapnął z irytacją, zanim przemówił:

- To _istnieje_, Sherlock. Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele używali go, żeby ukryć się przed skorumpowanymi pracownikami Ministerstwa i jako bazę, walcząc z Lordem Voldemortem.

Sherlock zerknął na niego.

- Więc mówisz mi, że gdzieś w tym zamku istnieje pokój, który pojawia się i daje ci dokładnie to, czego potrzebujesz?

- Dokładnie. Żaden z absolwentów nie przyzna, gdzie to jest, i nigdy nie znalazłem nikogo, kto by wiedział, ale ktoś go w końcu znajdzie.

Sherlock był zaintrygowany. Bez zbędnych ceregieli przyspieszył i zostawił Mycrofta za sobą.

Wsunął się do klasy transmutacji, która wydawała się miłym miejscem, żeby usiąść i pomyśleć. Profesor McGonagall udowodniła, że jest jedynym nauczycielem w szkole zdolnym przymknąć Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie przyjmowała żadnych nonsensów i zagroziła, że wyrzuci go ze szkoły, jeśli przyłapie go na popisywaniu się, kiedy będzie w tym samym pokoju co on. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że w sumie nie chciał być wywalonym z Hogwartu, więc w jej otoczeniu był ostrożny. Podejrzewał, że oboje, choć niechętnie, odczuwali do siebie szacunek. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, była zachwycona tym, jak szybko się uczy, powiedziała coś o byciu szybszym niż Hermiona Granger, a potem poznała jego osobowość i już nie była mu tak przychylna. Ale poradziła sobie z jego złym zachowaniem do końca drugiej klasy i teraz na jej zajęciach siedział cicho i obserwował, ucząc się zaklęć bez przechwałek. Do czego był zdolny, oczywiście, ale znacznie zabawniej było śmiać się z wszystkich innych, którzy byli wolniejsi, albo pytać głośno, kto zdradził tę Puchonkę płaczącą z tyłu klasy.

Więc usiadł i McGonagall zaczęła lekcję, a Sherlock rozmyślał o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło… bo musiał przyznać to nawet przed sobą, poza chęcią przetestowania swojego nowego zaklęcia, jego brat miał trochę racji. Ten mały dodatek magii był też po to, aby pozostał odrobinę tajemniczy dla tego jego nowego zainteresowania, Johna Watsona.

Jako że był to jego piąty rok w Hogwarcie, doświadczył już prawie wszystkiego, co zamek miał do zaoferowania. Wszystkie lekcje, oczywiście – chociaż w tym roku zaczynał OWUTEM-y, co, jak miał nadzieję, będzie pewnym wyzwaniem. Ale też wszystkie dania, wszystkie korytarze (te publiczne i te ukryte)… niewiele zostało. A jednak miał w tym roku kilka celów. Na jego liście było wślizgnięcie się do wieży Gryffindoru i lochu Ślizgonów. Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu znalazł bez trudu i zbadał dokładnie w samym środku nocy zanim ktokolwiek mógłby go złapać – szczególnie ten okropny Filch i jego cholerny kot, których życiowym celem było zanudzenia Sherlocka na śmierć przez trzymanie go w jego pokoju wspólnym przez całą noc. Nikt w tej szkole nie wydawał się rozumieć, że nie potrzebuje tak dużo snu jak zwyczajni, nudni ludzie, więc nie był inaczej traktowany. Jednakże z tym nowym zaklęciem węszenie powinno być łatwiejsze, co było plusem. Teraz miał nawet nową rzecz do dopisania na listę: znalezienie tego Pokoju Życzeń. Jego inne cele obejmowały zdobycie próbek każdej z roślin z zielarstwa, żeby przeprowadzić na nich eksperymenty, spędzenie weekendu w Zakazanym Lesie, żeby poznać go od podszewki i udowodnienie, że profesor z obrony przed czarną magią był właściwie czarnoksiężnikiem.

Ale zeszłego roku, Sherlock uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie doświadczył, byli ludzie z Hogwartu. Co, z początku, robił specjalnie, bo głupi ludzie byli nudni… ale nie każda osoba na tej planecie musi być nudna, prawda? Więc w zeszłym roku zaczął od Irene. Ale jak tylko odkryła, że on nic nie wie o Pokoju Życzeń, zniknęła z jego życia. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ale Mycroft wciąż powtarzał, że Sherlock wydaje się mieć do niej jakiś sentyment. Sherlock nawet w swojej własnej głowie mógł powiedzieć, że to nie była prawda. Była interesująca przez jakiś czas, i to wszystko.

Ale ten John… był obiecujący. Mycroft oczywiście i tak by go znienawidził. Nawet bardziej niż Irene, bo John był mugolakiem. Mycroft uważał, że ludzie ich statusu nie powinni rozmawiać z mugolakami. Sherlock nie dbał o takie rzeczy. Uważał, że to, iż jego rodzice byli śmierciożercami i zostali zabici w bitwie o Hogwart, było zwyczajnym faktem, a nie czymś, co mogłoby smucić. Nie podzielał ich pogardy dla tych, którzy nie byli czystej krwi. Krew nie interesowała go w najmniejszym stopniu, może tylko eksperymenty, które można było na niej przeprowadzać. Nigdy nie rozumiał rodziców, a rodzice nie rozumieli jego. Kiedy jego rodzice mieli obsesję na punkcie rodowodu i myślenia o tym, że Voldemort to największy geniusz, Sherlock był zbyt zafascynowany mugolską nauką, aby przejmować się podobnymi głupstwami. Rodzice starali się trzymać go od tego z daleka, ale zmarli, kiedy miał cztery lata i już więcej nie mogli go powstrzymywać. Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy skończył cztery lata, robił już w pełni wybuchowe eksperymenty. Właściwie Sherlock czuł do rodziców swego rodzaju odrazę, więc naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu zbytnio, kiedy umarli. Mycroftowi też nie, chociaż wpoili mu swoje wartości zanim zmarli, a on miał prawie siedem lat.

Co po części było powodem, dla którego John jako nowy obiekt studiów był wyśmienitym pomysłem. Po pierwsze, John był właściwie interesujący, z tego co Sherlock widział do tej pory. Całkiem odmiennie od innych ludzi w tej szkole. No i Mycroft to _znienawidzi_, co sprawiało, że pomysł wydawał się jeszcze lepszy. Fazy z Irene też nie lubił, ale ona była przynajmniej przyzwoitą Ślizgonką.

Więc Sherlock był całkiem podekscytowany perspektywą ujrzenia Johna na lekcji numerologii po południu. A może i wcześniej? Musiał jakoś poradzić sobie z nudą, a zanim odkryje, gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń albo jak się wyślizgnąć do Zakazanego Lasu na dłuższy okres czasu tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył, John Watson będzie musiał wystarczyć.

* * *

><p>Z nowości: jeżeli kogoś interesują postępy w tłumaczeniach (albo informacje dotyczące mojego autorskiego fika), zapraszam na mojego twittera, link na profilu :) Trzymajcie się!<p> 


	4. Wielkie wyjście

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

**Wielkie wyjście**

John przesiedział historię magii i zielarstwo bez zbyt intensywnego myślenia. Cóż, do czasu kiedy roślina na zielarstwie próbowała go zjeść i profesor Longbottom powiedział, że jeśli chce zachować dłoń, powinien zacząć trochę uważać. A potem John był w drodze do Wielkiej Sali – wcześniej, bo profesor Longbottom zlitował się nad nimi i wypuścił ich przed czasem – na lunch, kiedy przechwycił go Greg Lestrade.

- Ciebie też puścili wcześniej?

- Aha – powiedział Greg z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jak tam pierwszy dzień?

- Całkiem nieźle. A twój?

- Pracowity. Pierwszoroczni są czasem tacy bezmyślni. Przysięgam, że prowadziłem większość z nich do każdej klasy po siedem razy.

- No cóż, na ich obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że schody się ruszają.

- No… dobra, okej, racja. Ale i tak byłem przez to spóźniony na obie lekcje.

- Nie masz specjalnych przywilejów jako prefekt naczelny?

- Taak, ale profesor Moriarty tak czy siak nie był zbyt zachwycony, kiedy pokazałem się spóźniony.

John pomyślał o tym przez chwilę.

- Na drugiej godzinie masz obronę?

- Taak, czemu?

- Więc to z Krukonami?

- Mhmm.. – wymruczał Greg podejrzliwie.

Co oznaczało, że miał to z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock mówił że ma siódmy rok obrony z Gryfonami. A John nie wiedział, dlaczego to ma dla niego znaczenie, więc trzymał usta zamknięte.

- Więc jesteś wolny w czasie lunchu czy masz jakieś obowiązki? – spytał John, aby odwrócić jego uwagę.

Zadziałało.

- Nie, jestem wolny, właśnie dlatego idę z tobą do Wielkiej Sali.

Obaj rozejrzeli się za ludźmi, których znali, ale Wielka Sala była prawie pusta, bo przyszli wcześnie, więc usiedli przy najbliższym stole, daleko od innych, żeby poczekać na znajomych. Greg zaczął kopać w kieszeni, wyciągając stosik rzeczy na stół.

- Czekoladową żabę? – spytał, biorąc jedno z wielu opakowań czekoladowych żab i rozrywając je, wpychając żabę do ust zanim zdążyła uciec.

- Nigdy ich nie jadłem – przyznał John.

Greg zagapił się, z jedną czekoladową nogą zwisającą mu z ust, kręcącą się w nadziei na wolność. Przełknął słodkość zanim powiedział: - _Co_? Dlaczego nie?

- Zawsze lubiłem paszteciki dyniowe i nigdy nie próbowałem niczego innego w sklepie ze słodyczami.

Greg przewrócił oczami, wciskając paczuszkę z czekoladową żabą w ręce Johna.

- Cóż, tego musisz spróbować. Plus, w środku są karty do kolekcjonowania ze sławnymi czarodziejami. Ja potrzebuję jeszcze tylko Granger i Cliodny, żeby mieć je wszystkie, więc jeśli masz którąś z tych, zaklepuję je sobie.

John otworzył to, pamiętając, by chwycić żabę, zanim czmychnie. Zjadł ją, zanim uciekła i właściwie musiał przyznać, że to całkiem przyzwoita czekolada. Potem spojrzał na kartę.

- Łał! Mam Harry'ego Pottera!

Na Gregu nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

- Wszyscy mają Harry'ego Pottera. Jest w prawie każdej paczce, jak Dumbledore. Dużo bardziej imponujące jest, jak masz Rona Weasleya. Albo, najwyraźniej, Hermionę Granger, bo ja nigdy żadnej nie miałem!

- Jakie jeszcze są?

- Och, mnóstwo. Trochę naprawdę starych czarodziejów, jak Merlin i te sprawy, i trochę dzisiejszych profesorów. Jest karta McGonagall, i karta z Hagridem.

- Naprawdę? Karta z Hagridem byłaby świetna.

- Taa, to nowość – powiedział Greg. – Kiedyś nie miał karty bo jest półolbrzymem, ale ostatnio ludzie robiący czekoladowe żaby mają nowego szefa, który nie jest tak uprzedzony i pomyślał, że Hagrid zasługuje na kartę.

- To fajne.

Skinął głową i zjadł kilka kolejnych żab, znajdując Dumbledore'a, Agryppę, Kirke i Merlina, ale żadnej Cliodny ani Granger. Zaczął jeść porządny lunch, ale John z jakiegoś powodu nie był głodny. Ich przyjaciele jeszcze się nie pojawili, ale wciąż było nieco zbyt wcześnie, a jeśli mieli z jednym z wymagających nauczycieli, i tak mogli się spóźnić. McGonagall była z tego znana.

To wtedy John zauważył, że Sherlock siedzi przy stole obok. Tylko siedzi. Nie je. Sala zaczynała się wypełniać, ale nikt nie usiadł blisko niego. Sherlock napotkał jego spojrzenie, ale w przeciwieństwie do zeszłego wieczoru, John nie spojrzał gdzie indziej. Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, patrząc na siebie ciekawie.

- Och, cholera, spójrz na tego dzieciaka – powiedział nagle Greg, przerywając ich bitwę na spojrzenia. John niechętnie spojrzał w stronę, którą pokazywał Greg i ujrzał małego chłopaka ze stosem książek w ramionach, zasłaniającym mu pole widzenia, kołyszącego się z boku na bok jak mały, zagubiony pingwin. – Zaraz kogoś zabije. Muszę lecieć.

I John znów był sam, ale tym razem po prostu gapił się na kotlety jagnięce, które były bezpośrednio przed nim.

Do czasu, gdy ktoś usiadł naprzeciwko niego, wystarczająco zwinnie, by wiedział, że to nie może być nikt z jego przyjaciół, którzy byli hałaśliwi albo niezdarni. Spojrzał w górę i faktycznie, to był Sherlock.

Powitanie utkwiło Johnowi w gardle. Nie mógł dociec, dlaczego był przy nim taki _nerwowy_. Nie miał nawet wymówki, że był w wyższej klasie czy czegoś podobnego, bo Sherlock był właściwie od niego młodszy.

- Nie jesz – powiedział Sherlock.

- Ty też nie – odparł John.

- Rzadko to robię. Przypuszczalnie ty jesz tyle samo co normalna osoba, co oznacza, że powinieneś jeść w tym momencie. Ale nie jesz. Co prawdopodobnie jest spowodowane tym, że jesteś przygnębiony, pogrążony w myślach lub zdenerwowany. Skłaniam się ku dwóm ostatnim hipotezom.

John poczuł się trochę zirytowany podejrzeniami Sherlocka. Może dlatego, że były poprawne. Więc powiedział:

- Albo zjadłem czekoladę i to popsuło mi apetyt.

Sherlock wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- To też jest możliwe, ale podtrzymuję moje przypuszczenia. Więc o czym myślisz, Johnie Watsonie?

John wziął głęboki wdech.

- O kilku rzeczach, które mi wczoraj powiedziałeś – przyznał.

Uśmieszek. – Tak jak przypuszczałem. Jakich rzeczach?

- O tym, dlaczego sądzisz, że należę do Gryffindoru. I… i jak zobaczyłeś śmierć.

Uniósł w górę jedną brew, w ten szybki, elegancki sposób, w jaki robił wszystko inne. – Ciekawe. Cóż, myślę, że mogę ci pomóc z oboma tymi rzeczami – powiedział Sherlock, bezzwłocznie wsadzając rękę w talerz z mięsem naprzeciwko niego, łapiąc kilka kotletów.

- Co ty do cholery robisz? – spytał John, próbując nie śmiać się z tego, jak komicznie wyglądał Sherlock w takiej pozycji. – Są od tego widelce, wiesz, jeśli jesteś głodny.

Sherlock zignorował Johna, używając różdżki, by przywołać torbę i włożyć je do środka.

- Używasz zaklęć bez wymawiania ich? – zachwycił się John.

- No jasne. Od trzeciego roku.

- _Trzeciego_?

- To nie jest jakieś specjalnie trudne.

- Albo to, albo jesteś dobry we wszystkim – wymruczał John, ale Sherlock to także zignorował, wstając i chowając torbę pod płaszczem. - Co robisz? – dodał.

- Nie jesteś głodny, mam rację?

- Niespecjalnie – rzekł John. – A nawet gdybym był, właśnie zachowałeś dla mnie siedem jagnięcych kotletów, więc myślę, że dam radę.

Sherlock kontynuował, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał.

- Więc gdzieś idziemy.

- A co z numerologią?

- To za niecałe dwie godziny. Mamy mnóstwo czasu. Idziesz?

John siedział tak, spoglądając w górę na Sherlocka przez długą chwilę, a potem wstał zdecydowanie. Cokolwiek Sherlock miał w zapasie, to musiało być ciekawe. Zobaczył Sally i Andersona wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali, więc zanurkował w tłum trzecioklasistów i wyszedł przez nikogo niezauważony. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim podroczyć, ale się rozmyślił. Wyszli z sali niepostrzeżenie i Sherlock wyprowadził go z zamku.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał John.

- Musisz przez cały czas zadawać tyle pytań?

John zatrzymał się. – Nie muszę w ogóle z tobą iść. Powiedz, gdzie idziemy.

Sherlock odwrócił się i John poczuł się zmęczony widokiem tego wszystkowiedzącego błysku w oku, jakby Sherlock znał wszystkie jego myśli, albo bawił go jakiś prywatny żarcik.

Podszedł o kilka kroków, tak że znalazł się _zdecydowanie_ w przestrzeni osobistej Johna, który musiał odchylić głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Możesz po prostu mi zaufać? – spytał cicho.

Johnowi mnóstwo rzeczy przeszło przez myśl. „Niby dlaczego powinienem?", „ledwo ufam moim przyjaciołom, dlaczego miałbym ufać komuś takiemu jak ty" i „dopiero się poznaliśmy!".

Ale zamiast mówienia czegokolwiek, John bezgłośnie skinął głową.

- Dobrze. Więc chodźmy.

I John poszedł za Sherlockiem przez błonia, generalnie w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Ale minęli chatkę Hagrida i John wiedział, gdzie zmierzają.

- _Zakazany_ Las? - spytał John z rozpaczą. – To tam idziemy?

- Tak. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

I wciąż maszerował. _Wiedząc_, że John pójdzie za nim. John jęknął, ale w rzeczy samej, wciąż szedł.

Cóż, jak do tej pory, nie było tak źle. Naprawdę, bywał już w tej części na lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Ale wciąż szli przez następne dwadzieścia minut, a las stawał się ciemniejszy, bo drzewa blokowały dopływ światła. John zaczynał się trochę obawiać.

- Już prawie jesteśmy – rzucił Sherlock, jak gdyby mógł wyczuć obawy Johna, pomimo tego, że na niego nie patrzył.

Wtedy stanął na małej polance. John poczuł się trochę lepiej, bo było tu jaśniej, mniej drzew zasłaniało słońce.

Sherlock wyjął kotlety z torby i rzucił jednego na ziemię.

- Czy ty coś _tutaj_ _zwabiasz_? – syknął John.

- Tak – odparł Sherlock, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zawstydzony. – Nie jest niebezpieczne.

- Ale je mięso.

- Tak, tak samo jak pies. I ty, na ten przykład. To rzadko jest porządnym dowodem na to, że coś jest niebezpieczne.

- Kto mówi, że nie jestem niebezpieczny? – powiedział John z uśmieszkiem, czym zarobił sobie wywrócenie oczami i drgnięcie górnej wargi.

I w tym momencie John zobaczył, jak mięso unosi się z ziemi. Sprawdził, czy Sherlock nie robił tego zaklęciem niewerbalnym, ale jego różdżka sterczała z kieszeni i w ogóle jej nie dotykał.

Część kotleta zniknęła… prawie jakby coś go ugryzło. I następny kawałek. A potem nie było już żadnego kotleta.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który znów patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Testrale? – spytał, układając kawałki układanki.

- Tak – powiedział Sherlock. – Hogwarckie testrale mogą wędrować na wolności, kiedy nie ciągną powozów. – Rzucił jeszcze dwa kotlety.

- Jak to odkryłeś? – zdziwił John.

- Nudziłem się kiedyś, więc poszedłem do lasu. Testrale przychodzą na takie polanki stadami.

- Stadami? Masz na myśli…

- Że jesteśmy otoczeni? Tak. Na ten moment jest ich w pobliżu piątka.

John przełknął, zadowolony, że Sherlock przyniósł tyle kotletów, żeby je zaspokoić.

- I możesz je zobaczyć, bo raz widziałeś śmierć?

Sherlock zachichotał chrapliwie, co zaskoczyło Johna. – Nie tylko raz – odparł.

- Jak? – wyszeptał John, przypadkowo ściszając głos.

Wtedy Sherlock zaskoczył go ponownie, biorąc go za rękę. John najpierw nie mógł się zdobyć na protest, a moment, który upłynął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie _powinien_ zaprotestować, był wystarczający, by zobaczył powód, dla którego Sherlock go trzymał. Prowadził go naprzód, a John nie chciał wędrować po polance wypełnionej bestiami, których nie mógł zobaczyć, bez przewodnika, więc nie narzekał na brak przestrzeni osobistej. Kotlet zamarł i John wyobraził sobie, że stworzenie się na niego gapi.

- To bezpieczne?

- A czy to ma znaczenie? Chcesz go popieścić.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, gotów zaprzeczyć… ale znów tylko skinął głową. To tak, jakby nie potrafił przy nim skłamać. Jego spojrzenie wyciągało prawdę na jaw.

Więc Sherlock uniósł stopniowo dłoń Johna wraz ze swoją. John wyczuł przed sobą jakiś ruch i wiedział, że zwierzę się przemieściło. Dało się słyszeć prychnięcie. Stworzenie było najwyraźniej tak samo nerwowe jak John. Chłopak nabrał powietrza w płuca, ale nie odsunął ręki. Wtedy poczuł skórę, a Sherlock zabrał rękę… zwierzę nachyliło się w jego stronę, jakby podobał mu się dotyk. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Johna, kiedy pogłaskał pysk konia, którego nie mógł zobaczyć. To była dziwna tekstura… właściwie nie mógł wymyślić słowa, które dałoby radę ją opisać, inna niż wszystko, czego wcześniej dotykał.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Sherlock znów ujął jego dłoń, przesuwając ją wzdłuż skóry niewidzialnej bestii. Wyczuł rząd wzniesień – szkieletowate, przypomniał sobie. To były żebra. Wtedy Sherlock uniósł dłoń i znów opuścił, i struktura się zmieniła.

- To jest skrzydło – powiedział.

John przez chwilę rozmyślał o tym, co właśnie się działo. Był w Hogwarcie przez pięć lat, teraz zaczynał szósty rok, i to była najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robił.

Popatrzył na Sherlocka, który skanował, wydawałoby się, pustą polanę przed nimi, najwyraźniej patrząc na stworzenie.

- Powiedz mi, co widziałeś – powiedział.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, już bez tego żartobliwego wyrazu jestem-lepszy-od-ciebie, który zazwyczaj czaił się w jego spojrzeniu. To sprawiało, że jego wzrok był jeszcze bardziej intensywny, ale tym razem John się nie spłoszył. Po prostu patrzył na niego badawczo.

Kontakt wzrokowy się przerwał, Sherlock położył swoją własną dłoń na czymś, co musiało być bokiem testrala, patrząc na nią.

- Moi rodzice, kiedy żyli, przyprowadzali mugolaków do domu i zabijali ich dla zabawy. Byli śmierciożercami.

John poczuł chłód, powodujący gęsią skórkę i mrowienie kręgosłupa.

- Twoi _rodzice_… pracowali dla Voldemorta.

- Raczej go czcili. Zostali zabici w bitwie o Hogwart, kiedy miałem cztery lata. To nawet dobrze, naprawdę.

Ten chłopak, z którym John czuł dziwną więź, dorastał w domu, w którym zabijano mugolaków dla rozrywki. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się z tym czuć.

- Ty… co ty…

- Czuję w stosunku do mugolaków? – spytał Sherlock. – Naprawdę mało mnie obchodzi jaką ktoś ma krew.

- Ale musisz być czystej krwi, jeśli twoi rodzice byli śmierciożercami.

- Z długiej linii, prowadzącej aż do samego Salazara Slytherina – powiedział Sherlock kpiąco. – Co oznacza tylko tyle, że cała moja rodzina to kazirodczy idioci, ale hej, moi rodzice wydawali się być z tego dumni.

- Więc jesteś spokrewniony z wszystkimi tymi sławnymi śmierciożercami, jak Malfoyowie, i Blackowie, i Lestrange'owie.

- Tak. – Sherlock potwierdził. – Jednak teraz niewiele to znaczy. Większość z nich nie żyje.

- I nie czujesz się… źle wobec mugolaków? Ani trochę? – zapytał John.

Sherlock napotkał jego spojrzenie. – A niby dlaczego miałbym czuć się źle? Jesteś mniej nudny niż mój czystokrwisty brat, albo ten czystokrwisty Anderson.

- Dlaczego w takim razie nie jesteś Ślizgonem? Słyszałem, że wszyscy czystokrwiści wędrują do Slytherinu.

- Nie wszyscy – powiedział Sherlock. – Myślę, że musisz wierzyć w to, że krew czyni cię w jakiś sposób ważniejszym. Czyni cię lepszym od innych ludzi.

- A ty tak nie myślisz?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem lepszy od innych, bo jestem bystry, nie dlatego, że jestem urodzony w rodzinie samych czarodziejów. W dodatku, patrzyłem na krew mugolaka pod mikroskopem i wygląda ona dokładnie tak samo jak czysta, więc ludzie, różnicując to, są raczej śmieszni.

- Pod mikroskopem? Znasz się na mugolskiej nauce?

- To takie moje hobby.

- Masz jakieś inne mugolskie zainteresowania? – zaciekawił się John.

- Kilka – odparł Sherlock.

- Może mógłbyś mi kiedyś pokazać.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. – Może – zgodził się. Wtedy jego oczy pojaśniały. – Co powiesz na dzisiejszą noc?

- Noc… przed kolacją?

- Nie, po.

- Ale… musimy być w naszych pokojach wspólnych.

- …i?

- Chcesz się wymknąć? – zapytał zszokowany John.

- Często to robię – stwierdził Sherlock.

John namyślał się tylko przez moment. – Okej, w porządku. Gdzie się spotkamy?

- Będę blisko wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Po prostu wyjdź o północy, a ja cię znajdę.

John kiwnął głową.

– Dobra, zrobię to. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Powinniśmy wracać do zamku – dodał Sherlock. – Niedługo numerologia.

- Racja – powiedział John i Sherlock zostawił resztę mięsa pomiędzy innymi testralami, kiedy szli przez polanę. Sherlock prowadził go za rękę, żeby John nie wlazł na któreś zwierzę. John nie potrafił rozgryźć, dlaczego jego dłoń mrowiła, kiedy Sherlock jej dotykał.

Ale odkrył, że właściwie jest całkiem podekscytowany perspektywą wymknięcia się tej nocy. Nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś podobnego.

- Zaraz – powiedział. – Myślałem, że zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, czemu jestem w Gryffindorze.

Sherlock wywrócił oczyma.

- Już to zrobiłem.

- Co?

- Jeśli nie potrafisz sam do tego dojść, nie zasługujesz, żeby się dowiedzieć.

John z rozdrażnieniem wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku i zaczął iść szybciej.

- Zgubisz się – powiedział Sherlock. – Nie znasz drogi powrotnej.

- Nie pozwoliłbyś mi na to.

- Nie?

John przewrócił oczami i zatrzymał się.

- Dobra. Ty prowadź. Ale przestań być takim dupkiem.

- Taka moja natura – stwierdził Sherlock. – Bierzesz czy nie.

Tak jak wcześniej, John rozważał powiedzenie „dobra, w takim razie nie biorę" i odejść…

Ale po prostu poszedł za Sherlockiem bez słowa, niezdolny do pozbycia się tego uczucia ciekawości, które chłopak w nim zaszczepił.


	5. Mugolskie hobby

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

**Mugolskie hobby**

Sherlock nie chciał tego przyznać, ale John stale go zaskakiwał. Po prostu… nikt nigdy wcześniej mu nie zaufał. Nigdy tego nie chciał ani o to nie prosił, ale nawet gdyby, to i tak nikt nie obdarzyłby go zaufaniem. Kiedy poprosił o to Johna, wychodząc z zamku, niemal oczekiwał, że ten po prostu odejdzie.

Ale John mu zaufał. Zaufał wystarczająco, by dać się poprowadzić w środek niebezpiecznego lasu i pogłaskać zwierzę, którego nie mógł zobaczyć.

Częściowo było to wywołane tym, że John był odważniejszy niż myślał, a prawdopodobnie nawet pożądał niebezpieczeństwa, co było dokładnie tym, co Sherlock udowadniał, zabierając go do lasu. Większość ludzi by tego nie zrobiła, co potwierdziło jego założenie, nawet jeśli John jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Ale może to było coś więcej. Bo Sherlock czuł tę dziwną… więź z Johnem. Uważał go za interesującego. I tak, to dlatego wybrał Johna jako osobę mającą ulżyć mu w niemal ciągłej nudzie… Ale jednak, był czymś więcej niż odskocznią, której Sherlock używa dla rozrywki, kimś więcej niż tylko osobą do zanalizowania.

Nie był pewien co o tym myśleć, naprawdę. Nagle jego umysł był dla niego obcy, co było odrobinę przerażające, bo Sherlock zbadał każdy jego zakątek, był zdolny nagiąć go do swojej woli w dowolny sposób… ale to było prawie tak, jakby nagle otwarł się cały nowy sektor, ten, który wcześniej był dla niego niedostępny. I musiał go odkryć.

Myślał o tym wszystkim, idąc w ciszy do zamku razem z Johnem. Spoglądał na niego kątem oka, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego nie potrafi przestać na niego patrzeć.

Weszli do klasy numerologii i Sherlock musiał usiąść z resztą Krukonów z lewej strony klasy. Zajął pustą ławkę i kiedy ostatni Krukon przyszedł, tworząc okrągłą szesnastkę po ich stronie, idealnie na osiem stołów, osoba wybrała przyłączenie się do innej grupy i bycie w trójkę, niż zajęcie miejsca obok niego. To nie było dziwne. Nikt nigdy nie chciał z nim siedzieć. Niewiele go to obchodziło.

Spojrzał na Johna i spostrzegł, że on też siedzi sam. Nie dlatego, że ktoś mógł przy nim usiąść, ale wybrał kogoś innego, tylko dlatego, że było tylko siedmiu uczniów z Gryffindoru, co powodowało, że John był nieparzystą osobą. John patrzył na niego, kiedy Sherlock odwzajemnił spojrzenie, i kąciki ust Krukona uniosły się w małym uśmiechu.

John, zamiast odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, zgarnął swoje rzeczy, wstał i podszedł do ławki Sherlocka. Opadł na krzesło obok niego ze zdecydowaniem, kiedy wszyscy inni patrzyli na niego jak na szaleńca.

- John, nie możesz tu siedzieć – powiedział Sherlock, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

- Wszyscy musimy mieć partnera – odpowiedział John. – Vector tak woli. Nawet jeśli jeden z tej trójki przyszedłby i usiadł z tobą, ja wciąż byłbym sam. Więc przyszedłem do ciebie.

- W takim razie w porządku – stwierdził Sherlock, udając niezainteresowanego. Ale prawdę mówiąc, wiedział co czuje. Wiedział, dlaczego jego mózg otworzył nową przestrzeń gotową do użytku.

To było uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Towarzystwo. Lubienie drugiej osoby.

Zajęcia nie były szczególnie pełne wrażeń. Vector nie skomentowała zmiany miejsca Johna, a potem mieli sporo pracy przez całą lekcję.

Wtedy Sherlock skończył lekcje, zjadł kolację w samotności, odrobił wszystkie zadania i czekał, aż nadejdzie północ. Czas płynął jak przez mgłę, nic nie było na tyle interesujące, by przykuć jego uwagę na dłużej.

Dał sobie pół godziny na dotarcie na miejsce, na wypadek gdyby musiał coś obchodzić. Przemykał korytarzami, uważając na Filcha, Panią Norris, Irytka, szczególnie gadatliwe portrety i wszystko inne, co mogłoby go przyłapać. Ale nie napotkał żadnych problemów i kiedy znalazł portret Grubej Damy, schował się za gobelinem i czekał, aż John wyjdzie.

Było za dziesięć dwunasta, kiedy John się pokazał. Sherlock bezgłośnie wysunął się zza gobelinu i stanął zaraz za nim.

- Nie powinieneś wychodzić tak wcześnie – powiedział, sprawiając, że John podskoczył i się odwrócił.

- Cholera, Sherlock, przestraszyłeś mnie!

- A co, gdyby mnie tu jeszcze nie było i musiałbyś czekać? Niezbyt mądrze.

John zamruczał, poirytowany i zawstydzony.

- Cóż, _jesteś_ tutaj, więc to nie ma znaczenia.

Wtedy do głowy Sherlocka wpadł pewien pomysł. Jedną z wielu rzeczy na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia było zobaczenie pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. A teraz drzwi były tuż za nim.

- Więc, John – powiedział. – Zastanawiam się… zabrałeś ze sobą różdżkę?

- No pewnie – odparł John, wyciągając ją z kieszeni.

- Dobra. A co z… Och, no dobra, w porządku. – Sherlock zamruczał. – Ja… mógłbym zobaczyć pokój wspólny?

John uniósł brew. – Chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój wspólny?

- Tak. To… taki mój cel.

- Ehm… taa, tak myślę. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że ci pokazałem.

Sherlock zaskoczył samego siebie po prostu pytając, zamiast nim manipulować, ale hej, zadziałało.

- Ale zatkaj uszy – dodał John.

- Zaraz, co?

- Taaa. Ludzie byliby wściekli, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że podałem hasło komuś z innego domu.

- Nie będę zatykać uszu, John.

- Więc niczego nie zobaczysz.

Sherlock stęknął. – _No dooooobra_ – wyjęczał, dramatycznie podnosząc ręce do uszu.

* * *

><p>Po tym, jak Sherlock zaspokoił swoją ciekawość, razem z Johnem wyszli na korytarz i John natychmiast poczuł się lekko nerwowy. Co on, do cholery, robił? Mógł się przez to wpakować w niezłe kłopoty.<p>

- Cykasz się? – spytał cicho Sherlock, kiedy szli przez korytarz.

- Nie – wymamrotał John.

Sherlock wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał na to odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego rzekł:

- Nie musimy się martwić, że ktoś będzie tędy przechodził. Niższe piętra są patrolowane częściej niż te wyższe. Ale trzeba będzie uważać na Irytka.

- Irytka?

- Poltergeista. Jest głośny i sprawia ludziom kłopoty dla zabawy.

- Och, w porządku – powiedział John. Potem spytał:

- Więc, gdzie właściwie idziemy?

- Piąte piętro.

- Po co?

- Zobaczysz.

- Czy ty czerpiesz jakąś chorą satysfakcję z bycia tak tajemniczym jak to tylko możliwe?

- To musi być dla ciebie tak stresujące, jak tylko może, żeby udowodnić moją rację, a to, że nie znasz miejsca naszego przeznaczenia sprawia, że jesteś nerwowy.

John był oficjalnie zagubiony.

- Zaraz, co? Jaką rację?

- Jeśli nie rozgryziesz tego do czasu, aż wrócisz do pokoju wspólnego, powiem ci – obiecał Sherlock.

John mruczał coś przez chwilę.

- Dobra – stwierdził w końcu.

- Dobrze. Jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał Sherlock.

John rozejrzał się wokoło. To było łatwiejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Rozpoznał, gdzie byli.

- Czekaj. To jest pokój Mugolskiej Muzyki – powiedział, gestykulując w stronę drzwi przed nimi.

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Sherlock, machając różdżką w ich stronę. John usłyszał kliknięcie, co znaczyło, że otworzył drzwi, i weszli do środka. Po tym, jak Sherlock je zamknął, rzucił jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, ale nie było słychać szczęku, więc John nie był pewien, jaki to był urok.

Ale John był zbyt zajęty rozglądaniem się dookoła, by o to pytać. Klasa Mugolskiej Muzyki była, jak wynikało z nazwy, pełna mugolskich instrumentów. Najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy były wielkie pianino i zestaw perkusyjny, ale pod ścianą stało też wiele futerałów.

- Więc co tutaj robimy, Sherlock? – spytał cicho John.

- Pytałeś o moje mugolskie hobby – powiedział Sherlock.

- Lubisz muzykę?

Sherlock skinął głową.

- Na czym grasz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Praktycznie na wszystkim w tym pomieszczeniu.

John nawet nie był zaskoczony.

- Masz jakieś preferencje? – zapytał.

Sherlock bez słowa podszedł i wybrał jeden futerał spod ściany. John miał wrażenie, że robił to już wcześniej, bo wiedział dokładnie, który chciał. Położył futerał na stole i otworzył go. Skrzypce. Wyjął je i usiadł.

- Chwila, Sherlock, nie możesz grać. Będzie za głośno.

- Rzuciłem na drzwi Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności. Żaden dźwięk się nie przedostanie.

- Och. – John uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie, proszę bardzo.

Sherlock skinął głową i wsunął skrzypce pod brodę.

I wtedy zaczął grać, a John poczuł, jak traci oddech. Akordy były długie i drżące w pewnych momentach, a szybkie i mocne w innych, ale całokształt melodii sprawiał, że dostawał gęsiej skórki. John bez słowa, niemal o tym nie myśląc, przysunął się bliżej Sherlocka, a kiedy to zrobił, poczuł głęboko w klatce piersiowej wibrujący pomruk instrumentu. To była prawdziwie fizyczna reakcja, jak i emocjonalna odpowiedź na to, co grał Sherlock. John nigdy nie był z tych, którzy emocjonalnie podchodzą do muzyki, ale to różniło się od wszystkiego, co do tej pory słyszał.

Tak jak Sherlock. To było inne w ten sam sposób, w jaki _on_ był inny. Wiedział, że gdyby ktokolwiek próbował zagrać ten utwór, brzmiałoby to całkowicie źle. _Ten utwór to Sherlock._ Spokojny i kalkulujący na powierzchni, ale bardzo emocjonalny pod spodem, co wydawało się nienaumyślne.

John nie mógłby ci powiedzieć, jak długo siedział i słuchał, minutę czy godzinę, czy może kilka godzin, ale wcale mu się nie nudziło. Ani słuchanie, ani obserwowanie, bo Sherlock miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ciało ruszało się wraz z muzyką i John był pewien, że chłopak był teraz w innym świecie, w którym nikt inny nie istniał. Gdzie nie istniało zupełnie nic oprócz niego, krzesła, na którym siedział, i instrumentu w jego dłoniach.

Nagle wszystko wybrzmiało do końca i wreszcie Sherlock otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie Johna.

Johnowi brakło słów. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. I wydawało się, że Sherlock również nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Wstał i odłożył instrument, a John wciąż na niego patrzył, z pozostałościami melodii wciąż rozbrzmiewającymi w jego uszach i umyśle, i w sercu.

Sherlock szedł w stronę drzwi i wyciągał różdżkę – przypuszczalnie po to, by zdjąć z nich Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności – kiedy John wreszcie zdołał coś wydukać.

- Ty to napisałeś, prawda?

Wargi Sherlocka wykrzywiły się lekko. – Skąd wiesz?

- Bo nikt inny na świecie nie mógłby tego skomponować.

Chwila ciszy. – Tak myślisz?

- No pewnie, że tak – zaśmiał się John. – Nie trzeba geniusza, żeby zobaczyć, że ty nim jesteś. Jesteś… niesamowity.

- Ja… - wymamrotał Sherlock, a John doznał uczucia, że zobaczenie go bez słów było bardzo niezwykłe. – Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

- Nie słyszysz tego za często, co? – spytał John.

- Tylko od siebie samego – odparł Sherlock.

Na początku John myślał, że Sherlock był zarozumiały – i może czasem była to prawda – ale… jego historia była właściwie odrobinę smutna. Nikt nigdy, w całym jego życiu, go nie docenił, nikt nawet nie dbał o to, czy był w pobliżu. Jego rodzice byli źli, dosłownie, a Mycroft wydawał się dupkiem i… John w pewnym sensie rozumiał jego sytuację. Dlaczego przez cały czas był taki nieczuły. Dlaczego cenił swoją inteligencję bardziej niż wszystko inne. Bo to było to, o co warto było się troszczyć.

Do pokoju wspólnego wracali w milczeniu - nie ze strachu przed byciem złapanym, ale prawdopodobnie obaj byli pogrążeni w myślach. Przynajmniej John był. Czuł się inaczej niż kiedy opuszczał wieżę za piętnaście dwunasta. Jakby on był inny, otoczenie było inne… jakby Sherlock nie wydawał się już taki sam. Sherlock był nagle dziełem sztuki, w ten sam sposób, w jaki była nim jego melodia, mrocznym, tajemniczym i chłodnym, ale o tyle bogatszym pod powierzchnią. Pod spodem było coś tak niewyobrażalnie pięknego, że mogłoby to doprowadzić dorosłego człowieka do płaczu, gdyby zadał sobie trud, by naprawdę _popatrzeć_. I może dziwnie było tak myśleć, ale w tym momencie zupełnie o to nie dbał.

Dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy i powiedział hasło na głos, nie obawiając się, że Sherlock mógłby go nadużywać, i bez słowa wszedł do środka, stwierdzając, że jeśli chłopak będzie chciał, to za nim pójdzie. I poszedł. Usiadł w jednym z wielkich foteli przy dogorywającym już ogniu, a Sherlock usiadł w innym, obok niego. John spoglądał w pomarańczowy, migoczący żar, który był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu poza dwiema przygaszonymi lampami gazowymi.

- Więc, teraz już rozumiesz? - spytał Sherlock.

Normalnie, John może musiałby pytać, co miał na myśli, ale teraz jego umysł był… jaśniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Tak jakby muzyka opróżniła go, a jednocześnie sprawiła, że był bardziej skupiony. I jakby on i Sherlock, przez ten krótki okres czasu, nadawali na tych samych falach.

- Próbujesz _pokazać_ mi, dlaczego należę do Gryffindoru - stwierdził John.

- Tak - potwierdził Sherlock. - I żeby to udowodnić, przygotowałem serię testów.

- Testów? - zapytał z niesmakiem John.

- Nie jak zwykłe testy. Nazwijmy je raczej… przygodami.

- Przygodami.

- Mhm. Jeśli będziesz w stanie ukończyć je wszystkie, udowodnisz sobie, że naprawdę należysz do tego domu.

- I niby czemu miałbyś to dla mnie zrobić?

- Bo powiedziałem ci, że należysz, a ty mi nie uwierzyłeś, co jest kwestionowaniem mojej inteligencji. A na to nie mogę pozwolić.

- Ale to nie tylko dlatego - powiedział domyślnie John.

Sherlock uniósł głowę, wysuwając podbródek.

- Tego nie wiesz.

John wywrócił oczami. - Dobra. Kiedy będą się odbywały te przygody?

- Kiedy uznam, że będzie trzeba.

- I w ile kłopotów przez nie wpadniemy?

- W żadne, o ile zrobimy to dobrze.

To była niebezpieczna odpowiedź, ale John nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zadając kolejne pytanie.

- Jak dużo ich będzie?

- Tę informację zachowam dla siebie.

John znów przewrócił oczami. - Bo napięcie sprawi, że będą straszniejsze?

- Powoli zaczynasz łapać - odparł Sherlock z uśmieszkiem pełnym aprobaty. Potem wstał. - Ale prefekt w każdej chwili może zejść na dół i zapytać, dlaczego wciąż jesteś na nogach. Lepiej pójdę, zanim mnie zobaczą.

- W porządku. Do zobaczenia jutro?

Sherlock spojrzał na zegarek. - Bardziej dzisiaj, jeśli tak na to spojrzeć.

John uśmiechnął się.

- Okej, więc dzisiaj. - Sherlock zaczął iść do wyjścia. - Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, na czym będzie polegać pierwsza przygoda? - spytał John, kiedy Sherlock był już przy drzwiach.

Sherlock obejrzał się.

- Naprawdę muszę na to odpowiadać?

John westchnął, ale tak naprawdę był w tym momencie bardziej rozbawiony niż rozdrażniony.

- Dobranoc, Sherlock.

- Dobranoc, John.

Nie minęła nawet minuta po jego wyjściu, kiedy na dół zszedł prefekt - Sally. Jakim cudem Sherlock wiedział takie rzeczy?

- John? - spytała zdumiona. - Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz siedział do późna. - John zauważył teraz, tak jak już kilka razy wcześniej, że była znacznie bardziej dobroduszna późno w nocy. Przeprowadził z nią kiedyś kilka miłych rozmów po kolacji, przy kominku. Pomyślał, że biorąc pod uwagę jej dobry humor, była pewnie najlepszą osobą, jaka mogła zejść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

- Och, po prostu siedzę nad zadaniem - powiedział.

Na szczęście jego esej z numerologii wciąż leżał na stole, tam gdzie zostawił go przed wyjściem, więc nie było to nieprawdopodobne kłamstwo.

- Już? To okropne.

- Taa, trochę.

- Gadałeś do siebie? - dodała, ale powiedziała to z uśmiechem, a nie podejrzliwie.

- Czasem do siebie mamroczę, kiedy odrabiam lekcje - powiedział John.

- Och, okej. Tak się tylko zastanawiałam. Wydawało mi się, że słyszę głosy. Nie chciałam, żeby jakieś pierwszaki wybierały się w środku nocy, żeby narobić sobie kłopotów. Wiesz, jacy oni są, myślą, że wymykanie się ujdzie im na sucho czy coś.

John cudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu.

- Taak, takie są dzieciaki.

Uśmiechnęła się. - No dobra, branoc, John. Prześpij się trochę.

- W porządku.

Ale John siedział jeszcze długo, patrząc jak żar dogasa zupełnie, zanim uspokoił swój pracujący na najwyższych obrotach mózg wystarczająco, by dać radę zasnąć. I nawet kiedy poszedł do swojego dormitorium, senny i powolny z wyczerpania, nic nie mógł poradzić na myśl, że wszystko będzie teraz dla niego zupełnie inne.


	6. Szalony profesorek

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

**Szalony profesorek**

Po nocy spędzonej w pokoju muzycznym John i Sherlock bardzo szybko stali się niemal kompletnie nierozłączni. Siedzieli razem przy każdym posiłku i na wszystkich lekcjach, które mieli wspólnie, jeśli pozwalano im siedzieć z uczniami z innych domów. Podczas przerw byli razem na błoniach, albo w jakiejś dziurze, gdzie często zaszywał się Sherlock, tam dokąd nikt nie chodził; nie chciał wdawać się w interakcje z innymi, jeśli nie było to konieczne. W związku z tym, kontakty Johna z Sally i Andersonem prawie przestały istnieć, bo nie zbliżali się do niego, kiedy Sherlock był obok, a był _bardzo_ często. Kiedy musieli zrobić zadanie, robili je razem w bibliotece, kiedy John miał trening quidditcha, od drugiego tygodnia szkoły, Sherlock często siedział na trybunach i czytał. Tak naprawdę, szybko byli określani jako "tych dwoje" przez nauczycieli i uczniów. Filch spoglądał na nich za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzili, twierdząc, że według niego "wyglądają podejrzanie", co sprawiało, że czuł, jakby "w każdej chwili musiał sprzątać po nich jakiś bałagan".

Molly, Judy i Lestrade, jakkolwiek, nie unikali Johna tak całkowicie jak Sally i Anderson. Czasami siadali z nim i Sherlockiem przy posiłkach. Właściwie, myślał John, wydawali się całkiem lubić Sherlocka. Nie wydawali się zazdrośni o jego obecność, w każdym razie. Szczerze mówiąc, miał wrażenie, że Molly trochę się w nim kocha.

John naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Sherlock szybko stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, co odizolowało go od większości ludzi w szkole, którzy nie odezwaliby się do niego, kiedy Sherlock był w pobliżu. Wydawało się to uczciwą wymianą.

Watson wyszedł z klasy zaklęć i Sherlock był na zewnątrz, jak zawsze. John wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak on to robił, nawet po miesiącu przyjaźni. Mógłby sam go poszukać, ale on zawsze był przed klasą zanim on zdążył z niej wyjść.

- On jest zły - powiedział Sherlock w momencie, kiedy John stanął w drzwiach.

John słyszał tę historię niemal każdego dnia w ciągu tych sześciu tygodni. Sherlock mówił to za każdym razem po obronie przed czarną magią. Był przekonany, że ich profesor, który uczył w Hogwarcie już od prawie dziesięciu lat, był w tajemnicy byłym śmierciożercy, który chciał dokończyć dzieło Lorda Voldemorta. Miał mnóstwo "powodów", dla których to musiało być prawdą, jak to, że jego głos był zbyt wysoki, buty zbyt dobrze wypolerowane, a jego nazwisko było irlandzkie, mimo że był "oczywiście" z Francji. Ale John wiedział, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego nie lubił profesora Moriarty'ego, było to, że ten otwarcie interesował się mugolską nauką, a Sherlock nie cierpiał, kiedy ludzie dzielili z nim dziwne zainteresowania.

John wywrócił oczami.

- Sherlock, mówiłem ci tysiące razy, on nie jest _zły_. Nie sądzisz, że McGonagall zauważyłaby, gdyby któryś z nauczycieli był czarnoksiężnikiem?

- Nie wiedziała o Severusie Snapie!

- Snape skończył jako dobry facet.

- Cóż… cóż, _wiem_, że mam rację. A kiedy spróbuje nas zabić, nie zaakceptuję twoich przeprosin, jeśli nie będą na piśmie.

- Jeśli masz rację, napiszę ci całą cholerną książkę z przeprosinami.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

- Wiem.

Nastała chwila ciszy, która powiedziała Johnowi, że Sherlock zamierza zmienić temat. Był z tego zadowolony, bo jakoś nie czuł się na siłach, by wysłuchiwać kolejnych teorii Sherlocka o tym, jakoby profesor Moriarty był nowym Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

- Przygody niedługo się zaczną - powiedział Sherlock, zmieniając temat, dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczał John. - Właściwie, możemy zacząć teraz, jeśli chcesz.

- _Nareszcie_. Zaczynałem myśleć, że o nich zapomniałeś.

- Zapomniałem? Ja?

- Okej. To było głupie - zgodził się John. - Więc co będzie pierwsze?

- Łatwizna. Tak naprawdę nawet nie będzie to wbrew przepisom, technicznie rzecz ujmując, jeśli zrobimy to w ciągu dnia.

- W porządku, mogę jeszcze tylko złapać jakiś lunch? - spytał John.

Sherlock jęknął. - Ale to zabiera _tyle czasu_.

- Cóż, ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, muszę jeść kilka razy na dzień.

- To taki pożeracz czasu - gderał Sherlock. - I całe to trawienie musi sprawiać, że twój mózg jest jeszcze mniej produktywny niż zazwyczaj.

- No pewnie, że tak. No, a dzisiaj cię przekonam, żebyś coś zjadł?

- Jest wtorek. Nie mogę jeść _we wtorek_.

- Jesteś kompletnie porąbany - zadecydował John na głos po raz tysięczny.

- Jestem przekonany, że o psychiatrii wiem więcej niż ty, co sprawia, że jestem lepszym kandydatem, by decydować o moim zdrowiu psychicznym niż ty, nie sądzisz?

- O twoim zdrowiu? Nie. Nie widzisz się wystarczająco dobrze, Sherlock.

- I mówi to ktoś, kogo próbuję przekonać, że trafił do dobrego domu, bo nie jest tchórzem, wbrew temu, co o sobie myśli, racja. To ma sens.

- Co sprowadza nas znowu do tematu naszej pierwszej „przygody". Co robimy?

- Idziemy na małe poszukiwanie skarbu – powiedział Sherlock.

- A tym skarbem jest…?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale John dopiero chwilę później zobaczył dlaczego, kiedy nadeszła profesor McGonagall. – Holmes – przywitała go sztywnym skinieniem głowy. Potem spojrzała na Johna. – Mam nadzieję, że radzisz sobie z treningami Quidditcha, Watson. Mecz ze Slytherinem jest już za dwa tygodnie.

- Trenuję – zapewnił ją.

- Bardzo dobrze. Drużyna dobrze wygląda w tym roku. Ślizgoni nie zabiorą nam pucharu, nie znowu. Nie mili go od dwóch dekad, i jestem z tego powodu całkiem szczęśliwa. – John słyszał to już wcześniej. McGonagall miała w sobie ducha walki, kiedy chodziło o Quidditcha, chociaż głównie przeciwko Slytherinowi. Nie miała nic przeciwko, kiedy Krukoni i Puchoni zdobyli puchar w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, tak długo, jak nie trafił się Ślizgonom. – To może być nasz czwarty rok z rzędu, Watson. Nie zapomnij. – Po tych słowach oddaliła się raźnie.

- Boże, jak dobrze, że już nie mam z nią zajęć – stwierdził John. – Jest taka… intensywna.

Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami, a John uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Słyszał coś o tym, jak to McGonagall miała być jedyną osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek żyła, potrafiącą zmusić Sherlocka do odpowiedniego zachowania. Ledwo się odzywał, kiedy była w pobliżu.

John szybkim krokiem przemierzył Wielką Salę i pochylił się, łapiąc kilka kawałków chleba i trochę mięsa, żeby zrobić sobie w biegu kanapkę.

Wtedy podszedł do nich Greg. – Wychodzicie tak szybko? – spytał. – Obydwoje macie zamiar sprawiać kłopoty?

- Jak zwykle – odparł John, gryząc kanapkę.

- Tylko nie mówcie mi o tym ani słowa, musiałbym was zgłosić.

- Nie odważyłbyś się – powiedział Sherlock.

- _Jestem_ prefektem naczelnym, wiesz – stwierdził Greg. – Więc mam nad tobą władzę. W razie gdybyś zapomniał.

John wywrócił oczami. – Nie bój żaby, nic ci nie powiemy. – Odwrócił się, by podążyć za jak zwykle niecierpliwym Sherlockiem, kiedy Greg powiedział: - Czekaj.

- No? – John odwrócił się z powrotem.

- Ehm… no bo… tak się zastanawiałem…

John od razu wiedział o co chodzi. Greg spontanicznie zdecydował się dołączyć do drużyny Quidditcha, bo to był jego ostatni rok i w ogóle… i udało mu się. No, w pewnym sensie. Był rezerwowym bramkarzem, co oznaczało, że jeśli ich regularny bramkarz był zraniony albo chory, Greg zajmował jego miejsce. I właśnie jakoś w weekend Yancey został poważnie przeklęty – ludzie podejrzewali, że zrobił to jeden ze Ślizgońskich ścigających – i nie miał zbyt wielkiego pożytku ze swoich rąk, a pani Pomfrey nie miała pojęcia, jak to naprawić. Więc wychodziło na to, że Greg będzie bramkarzem, co wprawiało go w małe zdenerwowanie.

- Chcesz, żebym z tobą dodatkowo poćwiczył? – zgadł John.

Gregowi chyba ulżyło, że nie musiał tego mówić. – Mógłbyś? – spytał pełen nadziei.

- Jasne. Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy jesteś wolny. Z miłą chęcią porzucam ci kaflem w twarz.

Wyglądając na nieco nerwowego, Greg skinął głową. – Do zobaczenia później, w takim razie.

- Na razie.

Wreszcie Sherlock razem z Johnem wymaszerowali z Wielkiej Sali, John machając do Molly, kiedy zobaczył ją przechodzącą obok. Sherlock ledwie skinął głową w jej kierunku w odpowiedzi na jej pełen entuzjazmu uśmiech.

- Nie musisz być w stosunku do niej takim palantem, wiesz, Sherlock? Podobasz jej się.

- Podobam jej się? – Sherlock spojrzał w dół na Johna.

- Nie mów mi, że niczego nie zauważyłeś.

- No nie wiem… Myślałem, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w moim typie.

- Co takiego w niej nie jest w twoim typie?

- Jest _nudna_, John.

- Ty myślisz, że wszyscy są nudni.

- Nie ty – poprawił go Sherlock.

- Więc jestem jedyną osobą w tym zamku, która jest w twoim typie? – John chciał to powiedzieć jako żart, ale wyszło zbyt podkreślone i zaciekawione, kiedy wyszło z jego ust. Nie żeby chciał być w typie Sherlocka czy coś. Nie…

- Tak – odparł Sherlock, sprawiając, że John zamilkł, zamyślony. – Mam tylko na myśli… - wymamrotał chwilę później, widocznie zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co powiedział, było trochę dziwne. – No, nie nudzisz mnie tak, jak inni ludzie – dokończył, niemal bojaźliwie.

- Jeśli jesteś we mnie zakochany, to w porządku – powiedział John, żartując, by przerwać nagłe napięcie. – Większość ludzi jest.

- Och, oczywiście. Powiedz mi, John, ile miałeś randek, odkąd zaczął się ten rok szkolny?

- Więcej niż ty w całym swoim życiu – odparował John.

- Racja – przyznał Sherlock – ale ja nigdy nie chciałem się z nikim umawiać. A ty tak.

- Może osoba, którą jestem zainteresowany, nie odwzajemnia uczucia, i właśnie dlatego nie umawiałem się na randki. Rozważałeś to kiedyś?

Sherlock wyglądał na tylko odrobinę zbyt zainteresowanego komentarzem. – Ktoś ci się podoba? – spytał prawie-że-zwyczajnym tonem.

- To było hipotetyczne – odpowiedział szybko John.

Oczekiwał grillowania trzeciego stopnia w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi, ale zamiast tego, Sherlock powiedział tylko: - Tym, czego szukamy, jest pokój.

- Pokój? – John uchwycił się zmiany tematu jak deski ratunku, szczęśliwy, że uwaga Sherlocka była czasami tak zmienna.

- To drzwi, których zazwyczaj nie widać. Jest nienanoszalny, dlatego też nie widać go na żadnej mapie Hogwartu.

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Johna. – Mówisz o Pokoju Życzeń.

- Słyszałeś o nim?

- No pewnie. A kto nie słyszał? Ale ty chcesz go znaleźć?

- Myślę, że znajdziemy go dzisiaj – stwierdził Sherlock.

- Serio?

- Mhm. Przekalkulowałem wszystko, i naprawdę w szkole jest niewiele miejsc, w których mógłby się znajdować. To musi być gdzieś, gdzie nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu, bo ktoś mógłby przypadkowo otworzyć drzwi, wcale tego nie chcąc. No i potrzebna jest do tego pusta ściana, a nie ma takich wiele w tym zamku, z wszystkimi obrazami i gobelinami, nie mówiąc o zbrojach… Więc zawęziłem krąg poszukiwań do pięciu różnych lokacji, wszystkie na piątym, szóstym lub siódmym piętrze.

- I wiesz jak go otworzyć?

- I tu jest problem – przyznał z westchnieniem Sherlock. – Tego kawałka nie rozgryzłem. Ale znam kogoś, kto to wie.

- Tak?

Sherlock skinął głową. – Profesor Longbottom.

- Chcesz go zapytać, jak się dostać do środka? I tak nic nam nie powie!

- Skąd wiesz? Nikt się nigdy nie pofatygował, żeby zapytać. Wiedzą, że nie powie, gdzie to jest, ale nikt nigdy nie pytał, _jak_ tam wejść. Może nam powie, bo stwierdzi, że nigdy nie znajdziemy konkretnego miejsca.

- I to twój wielki plan? Po prostu spytać i liczyć na powodzenie?

- Mam plan B, to oczywiste.

- Którym jest…

- Powiem ci, jeśli plan A zawiedzie. Ale nie sądzę, żeby tak było.

John spostrzegł, że wychodzili z zamku. Więc już teraz szli zobaczyć się z profesorem Longbottomem.

- W porządku. Chyba nie zaboli.

Powiedział to głównie dlatego, że właściwie nie miał wyboru i chciał udawać, że Sherlock nie miał całkowitej kontroli nad jego życiem przez cały czas. I tak byli już prawie przy cieplarniach, można było dostrzec profesora doglądającego bulwiastej rośliny przypominającej kaktusa z naroślami. John uważał, że traktował ją jak zwierzątko. Profesor Longbottom zawsze był nieco… dziwaczny. Ale i tak ludzie szanowali go przez reputację, jaką zdobył sobie zabijając węża Czarnego Pana i będąc aurorem przez kilka lat, zanim zaczął uczyć. Właściwie, można było też dostrzec profesor Sprout w cieplarni numer trzy. Obydwoje uczyli zielarstwa, a Sprout wciąż opiekowała się Hufflepuffem. John miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie podczas ich rozmowy i nie zadecyduje, że zamierzają coś niedobrego. Profesor Longbottom zawsze widział w ludziach tylko dobre strony, więc mało prawdopodobne było, by się zorientował.

- Profesorze Longbottom – powiedział Sherlock entuzjastycznie, uruchamiając swój „miły głos", którego używał, manipulując ludźmi nie znającymi go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że był kompletnie, do końca fałszywy.

- Pan Holmes. – Profesor uśmiechnął się na swój krzywy, niezręczny sposób. – To nigdy nie przestanie być dziwne, kiedy wołacie mnie po nazwisku. Jestem po prostu Neville, wiecie? Nic specjalnego.

John uśmiechnął się lekko. Zawsze był skromny, jak na Bohatera Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie był jednym z jego ulubionych nauczycieli, a może i jedynym powodem, dla którego tak bardzo lubił zielarstwo.

- Wolałby pan, żebym nazywał pana Neville? – spytał Sherlock.

- Poza klasą, jak najbardziej – przyznał Neville.

- W takim razie, ja jestem Sherlock.

Neville uśmiechnął się. – Zrobi się. Potrzebujecie pomocy z pracą domową czy coś? – dodał.

- Nie, tak właściwie, to chodzi o mojego przyjaciela, Johna.

John starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt zdziwionego.

- Coś jest nie tak, John? – spytał Neville.

- Widzi pan – Sherlock uderzył w dramatyczny ton „tak-bardzo-cierpię" – John ma ten… problem ze sobą, już od wielu lat.

- Tak?

- Tak. Jest tego całkiem świadom. Ale pomyślałem, że pogawędka z panem mogłaby mu trochę pomóc.

- Cóż… pomogę, jeśli będę w stanie, oczywiście – powiedział usłużnie Neville.

- Chodzi o to, że nie czuje się godzien Gryffindoru.

John musiał ugryźć się w język, by zwalczyć impuls nawrzeszczenia na Sherlocka, i zacisnąć pięści, by nie naskoczyć na niego i lutnąć w twarz. _Nie mówił_ o tym ludziom ot tak, więc to oznaczało, że Sherlock z pewnością nie miał prawa!

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Neville. – Cóż, John, to po prostu głupie.

Zaskoczonemu Johnowi od razu przeszła wściekłość. – Głupie?

- Wiesz, sam byłem Gryfonem, kiedy się tu uczyłem.

- Serio? – John był zainteresowany. Profesor Longbottom zawsze wydawał mu się typem Puchona.

Skinął głową. – I zawsze uważałem, że tam nie pasuję, zresztą tak jak każdy. I Hermiona Granger, wiecie o niej, prawda? Jest moją przyjaciółką, i każdy myślał, że powinna być w Ravenclawie. Ale wtedy się nauczyłem – i ona też – że na końcu Tiara Przydziału wie lepiej niż my. Widzi, kim jesteś, i czego dokonasz. Myślałem, że byłem tchórzem, przez większość mojego życia… ale czasem czuję, że umieszczenie w Gryffindorze było tym, co uczyniło mnie odważnym. Przysięgam, Tiara się nie myli.

John był cichy, zaskoczony tym, jak ta mała przemowa sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej, sprawiając to, co nikomu wcześniej się nie udało.

- Znalazł pan nawet Pokój Życzeń dla GD, prawda? – spytał Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem.

- Właściwie, to częsty błąd – stwierdził Neville z szerokim uśmiechem. – To był Zgredek, domowy skrzat, który powiedział o nim Harry'emu Potterowi.

- To brzmi tak ciekawie. Jak się właściwie dostaje do pokoju bez drzwi, tak w ogóle?

- Cóż, drzwi są, trzeba tylko sprawić, żeby się pojawiły. Generalnie przechodzisz pod ścianą trzy razy i myślisz o tym, czego chcesz. – Jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Nie powinienem był wam tego mówić. Nie idziecie go szukać, zrozumiano? – nakazał swoim nauczycielskim tonem (chociaż wciąż pobrzmiewała tam nuta niepewności).

- Nie, oczywiście – powiedział Sherlock. – To by trwało wieki, biorąc pod uwagę, że drzwi mogą być wszędzie, a my mamy OWUTEM-y. Byłem tylko ciekaw.

- W takim razie… w porządku – ustąpił Neville z szerokim uśmiechem, który sprawił, że John poczuł się odrobinę winny z powodu oszukiwania go, nawet jeśli to Sherlock oszukiwał. – Cóż, lepiej wrócę do mojego Mimbulusa – stwierdził. – Zobaczymy się jutro w klasie – rzucił w stronę Johna, który przytaknął.

Odeszli, a John odczekał, aż będą w odpowiedniej odległości, zanim zaczął się śmiać, jego poczucie winy zastąpione uwielbieniem dla zdolności Sherlocka do zrobienia dosłownie wszystkiego. – Sherlock, to było genialne!

- Mówiłem ci, że powie.

- Fakt, mówiłeś. Ale to wciąż nie oznacza, że możesz po prostu mówić ludziom o moim… domowym kompleksie – dodał pewnie John. Sherlock chyba miał zamiar się bronić, ale wtedy dłoń Johna wylądowała na jego czole. – No nie, Sherlock!

- Co? – Sherlock zapytał, wystraszony.

- Mam na jutro esej z historii magii. Nie mogę tego zrobić teraz!

- To nie zabierze dużo czasu. – Słychać było irytację w jego głosie. – Jest tylko pięć miejsc do sprawdzenia, a ja sam sprawdzę trzy z ni…

- Nie potrafię pisać eseju w dziesięć minut, tak jak ty, poza tym mam trening po lekcjach, a później muszę poćwiczyć z Gregiem… naprawdę muszę lecieć! – John już się odwracał w stronę zamku.

- John, czekaj! – zawołał pospiesznie Sherlock. – Weź to!

Wcisnął w dłoń Johna małą przypinkę Harpii z Holyhead.

- Nawet nie lubię Harpii.

- John – zaczął Sherlock, jego głos zniżył się niebezpiecznie. – Po prostu ją załóż i _nie ściągaj_.

Z jękiem, John przypiął odznakę. – No dobra, szczęśliwy? Na razie! – I zanim Sherlock mógł zaprotestować, John pobiegł do zamku.

* * *

><p>Tak, wiem. Przepraszam. Skupiłam się troszkę na innych rzeczach, na innych fikach, no i zapomniałam wstawić rozdział, który był gotowy jakieś 2 tygodnie temu. Cóż. Postaram się sprawić lepiej następnym razem.<p> 


	7. Zatłoczone trybuny

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY  
><strong>Zatłoczone trybuny<strong>

Dziwne ssanie zagnieździło się w żołądku Sherlocka, kiedy patrzył, jak John biegnie w stronę zamku, zostawiwszy go stojącego na błoniach z rękoma skrytymi głęboko w kieszeniach. Przecież John nie znika na zawsze czy coś w tym rodzaju. Albo na bardzo długo, jeśli już o tym mowa, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieli razem dwie godziny eliksirów po przerwie.  
>Ale teraz, Sherlock był całkiem sam, więc zamyślony okrążał jezioro, kontemplując sposób, w jaki ostatnio zmieniło się jego życie.<br>Wszystko teraz było inne. Kiedyś był zawsze tym, który radził sobie sam – i lubił swoją samotność… ale teraz, każda chwila z dala od Johna wydawała się chwilą straconą.  
>Kilka następnych godzin minęło mu bardzo szybko. Nic nie zachwyciło go na tyle, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę na dłużej, głównie dlatego, że John nie był w nic zamieszany. Całą przerwę spędził przy jeziorze. Później usiadł przy stole Krukonów w klasie eliksirów i obserwował stronę Gryfonów. Lekcja się zaczęła i właśnie wtedy wbiegł John, opadając na krzesło i pospiesznie przepraszając profesora Slughorna. Profesor na szczęście nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo John był jego ulubieńcem. Tak naprawdę, John wspominał coś o tym, jak ledwo się wymigał od wizyty w jego przedziale w pociągu, ale będzie musiał pójść na jego przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe i zamierzał zmusić Sherlocka, by poszedł tam z nim.<br>Następną rzeczą, jaką Sherlock pamiętał, były trybuny przy boisku do Quidditcha, gdzie leżał na ławce z zamkniętymi oczami i rękoma pod brodą.  
>- Sherlock – odezwał się entuzjastyczny dziewczęcy głos niedaleko jego głowy.<br>- Molly – odparł, nie otwierając oczu.  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Chociaż, wszystko, co wiązało się z Molly Hooper, było niezręczne. – Więc… Quidditch cię nudzi czy coś?<br>- Tylko trochę – odpowiedział krótko Sherlock.  
>- Och… no cóż, tak się tylko zastanawiałam, bo nie patrzysz.<br>Sherlock nie zaszczycił tego stwierdzenia odpowiedzią.  
>- Nad czym tak myślisz?<br>W jakiś sposób powstrzymując się od westchnięcia, Sherlock rzekł: - Nad znaczeniem liczby trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt cztery.  
>Kolejna pauza. – I… co w niej ważnego?<br>- Jeszcze nie wiem, to dlatego nad tym myślę.  
>- Och. – Tym razem cisza trwała dłużej. – Dlaczego tu jesteś, skoro nie oglądasz? – spytała. – Myśli ci się lepiej, kiedy John jest w pobliżu?<br>Oczy chłopaka gwałtownie się otwarły. – Co?  
>- Nie jestem głupia, Sherlock. Widziałam, jak na niego patrzysz – westchnęła Molly.<br>Sherlock usiadł, a kiedy to zrobił, dostrzegł coś kątem oka, ale zignorował to, bo ta rozmowa zaczynała być interesująca. – Nie patrzę na niego w żaden sposób.  
>- Jasne, tak samo jak ja nie patrzę na ciebie w żaden sposób – stwierdziła sucho.<br>Nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, tylko na nią patrzył.  
>- Wybacz, prawdopodobnie nie powinnam była tego mówić. Tylko że… - Molly zawahała się. – Jeśli go lubisz, dlaczego mu tego nie powiesz?<br>- Skąd wiesz, że nie powiedziałem?  
>- Bo tak naprawdę nie myślałeś o liczbie trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt cztery.<br>Przyjrzawszy się jej bliżej, Sherlock po raz pierwszy rozważył opcję, iż może nie była do końca tak głupia, jak przypuszczał.  
>- Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – powiedziała Molly.<br>- Jeśli ci się podobam, to dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał.  
>Zachichotała cicho. – Szczery jak zawsze – wymamrotała, zanim dodała: - Jak już mówiłam, nie jestem głupia. Wiem, kiedy nie mam szansy u faceta. Przyzwyczaiłam się.<br>Podniosła się z miejsca. – Gdzie się wybierasz? – spytał Sherlock.  
>- Bo ja wiem. Na spacer.<br>- Nie chciałem cię urazić – powiedział cicho, dokładnie to mając na myśli. Była nudna i strasznie niekomfortowe było przebywanie w jej pobliżu, ale czyniło jej to okropną osobą.  
>- Myślę, że z twoich ust to całkiem przyzwoity komplement. – Uśmiechnęła się i zanim mógł pomyśleć o czymś więcej, odeszła. Sherlock patrzył za nią przez chwilę z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, czy może nie była aż tak nudna, za jaką zawsze ją uważał, a potem zwrócił uwagę na to, co zauważył minutę wcześniej.<br>Jego brat był na trybunach, oglądając trening drużyny i starając się wyglądać jak najmniej podejrzanie.  
>Sherlock wstał i ruszył w jego stronę.<br>- Mycroft – rzekł. – Co tu robisz?  
>Ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w boisku, Mycroft odpowiedział: - Po prostu spacerowałem.<br>- Zauważyłem cię tutaj już dobrych kilka minut temu. Zachciało ci się przerwy po jakże wyczerpującej przechadzce?  
>Mycroft nie odpowiadał na tyle długo, że Sherlock wiedział, iż jego teoria była poprawna. Jego brat miał konkretny powód, by tam być. Sherlock powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzy brata, uważniej niż przedtem, kiedy ten obserwował latające sylwetki, zauważając na jego ustach lekki uśmiech, a w oczach emocje zawsze wzbronione Holmesom…<br>A Sherlock znał to spojrzenie. Ostatnimi czasy wystarczająco wiele razy widywał je w lustrze.  
>- Lubisz jednego z nich – powiedział niedowierzająco.<br>Mycroft chyba zadecydował, że ta rozmowa wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego. Obejrzał się na Sherlocka. – Co? – warknął. – Sherlock, to…  
>- Ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię na treningu, co oznacza, że albo twoje uczucia rozwinęły się ostatnio, albo zazwyczaj ta osoba nie gra – wyrecytował. – Podejrzewam to ostatnie, co oznacza…<br>- Sherlock, przeginasz.  
>- Co oznacza, że to Greg Lestrade.<br>Mycroft rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie warte nagrody, ale oczy mu błyszczały, a policzki się zarumieniły.  
>- Od kiedy? – spytał Sherlock.<br>- Jesteś śmieszny.  
>- Ty jesteś śmieszny, jeśli myślisz, że wmówisz mi, iż jestem w błędzie.<br>- No cóż, _jesteś_ w błędzie – nalegał Mycroft.  
>- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś?<br>- Chciałem pooglądać Quidditcha.  
>- Przyszedłbyś na mecz za kilka tygodni, gdyby o to chodziło. Przychodzenie na treningi to całkiem co innego.<br>- Więc co to mówi o tobie? – wycedził lodowato Mycroft.  
>Można się było tego spodziewać. – John jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.<br>- I kto teraz kłamie?  
>Sherlock milczał przez długi czas, zastanawiając się, dlaczego był taki ciekawy, kiedy chodziło o uczucia jego brata.<br>Może dlatego, że czuł się rozdarty w ten sam sposób.  
>- A co powiesz na umowę? – spytał wreszcie.<br>Mycroft spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, momentalnie zainteresowany. – Jaki rodzaj umowy?  
>- Wymiana, szczerość za szczerość.<br>Zasznurował usta. – Więc jeśli ja przyznam, że jestem… zainteresowany Gregorym, ty przyznasz, że jesteś bardziej niż zainteresowany Johnem Watsonem?  
>- Coś w tym guście – zgodził się lodowato Sherlock.<br>Kręcąc głową, Mycroft zachichotał. – Mugolak, z wszystkich ludzi.  
>- A co to za różnica? – odparował Sherlock, ostrzej niż planował.<br>Brwi Mycrofta poszybowały w górę. Najwyraźniej jego także zaskoczył ten wybuch wściekłości. – Tak właściwie, to była tylko luźna uwaga – powiedział.  
>- Och, daj sobie spokój. Nienawidzisz Mugolaków.<br>- Nie, naprawdę Sherlock, to nie tak. Osobiście, nie umówiłbym się z jednym, ale…  
>Spojrzawszy na niego, Sherlock wymamrotał: - Zawsze mówiłeś mi, żebym nie przyjaźnił się z Mugolakami.<br>- No cóż, nigdy z nikim się nie przyjaźniłeś, więc to, co mówiłem, nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia.  
>- Ale i tak, jeśli ich nie nienawidzisz, dlaczego to mówiłeś?<br>Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy. – Bo to była rzecz, którą powinienem mówić.  
>- Kto tak twierdzi?<br>- Nasze dziedzictwo.  
>- Ktokolwiek kiedyś cudzołożył, by stworzyć kogoś, kto cudzołożył, by wydać na świat nas, nie ma nic do tego, kim my powinniśmy być – powiedział Sherlock. – Powinieneś być na tyle mądry, by to wiedzieć.<br>- Ale są pewne rzeczy, których się po nas spodziewają, Sherlock. Jedną z tych rzeczy jest małżeństwo z kimś czystej krwi.  
>- Nie sądzę, by dalszą rodzinę obchodziła krew twojego partnera tak długo, jak nie będzie to kobieta. Jak myślisz, mają rozróżnienie między homoseksualistą i szlamą?<br>Cisza dzwoniła w uszach, kiedy Mycroft to rozważał. Bracia byli do siebie całkiem podobni – chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznali – ale ta jedna rzecz ich różniła; Mycrofta obchodziło to, co myśleli ludzie, nawet jeśli czasem udawał, że jest inaczej. Normy społeczne i opinia innych się dla niego liczyły. Sherlock natomiast miał to szczerze w czterech literach, co ktokolwiek mógłby o nim pomyśleć. Cóż, poza jedną osobą.  
>- Czyżbyś przyznawał się do bycia homoseksualnym, Sherlock? – zapytał w końcu Mycroft z małym uśmieszkiem, wyraźnie pomijając jego ostatni komentarz.<br>- Nie wiem, a ty?  
>- Nie.<br>- Więc ja też nie.  
>Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której obaj obserwowali graczy. John walnął jednego z tłuczków – Sherlock był pod wrażeniem tego, ile siły musiał w to włożyć – i posłał go prawie na głowę Grega.<br>- Ej! – krzyknął Greg. – To było specjalnie!  
>- Taa, a ty się uchyliłeś. Nieźle!<br>Holmesowie zachichotali w tym samym czasie, i spojrzeli na siebie niezręcznie.  
>- Och, Sherlock, co jest z nami nie tak? – spytał cicho Mycroft.<br>- Nasz transport pożąda akceptacji i bliskości z taką siłą, że nawet z taką siłą woli jak nasza nie można tego zignorować.  
>- To było pytanie retoryczne.<br>- Ale mam rację.  
>Westchnął. – Wygląda na to, że masz.<br>- Sądzisz, że to nas zniszczy? Tak, jak zawsze mi mówiłeś, kiedy byłem młodszy?  
>Dał się słyszeć krótki śmiech pozbawiony humoru. – Chciałbym to wiedzieć. – Z tymi słowami Mycroft podniósł parasolkę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, a Sherlock obserwował, jak wychodzi, tak jak wcześniej Molly.<br>Czy to by go zniszczyło? To uczucie, tak oczywiste?  
>Teraz to i tak nie robiło różnicy, bo Sherlock nie mógł tego kontrolować, tak jak nie kontrolował pogody. Uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Johna, który tym razem patrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, bo właśnie posłał kolejnego tłuczka prosto w twarz Grega. Sherlock odpowiedział uśmiechem, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić.<p>

* * *

><p>Po treningu John był bardziej zmęczony niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu, ale wcześniej obiecał Gregowi, że poćwiczy z nim dodatkowo, więc nie mógł się teraz tak po prostu wykręcić. Pieprzyć pracę domową. Napisze to w nocy. To nie byłaby pierwsza zarwana noc.<br>Podleciał do trybun, gdzie Sherlock przechadzał się niespokojnie.  
>- W porządku?<br>- Tak – odparł Sherlock nieobecnie. – Nosisz przypinkę?  
>- Dlaczego nie odwrócisz głowy o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i nie sprawdzisz? – zapytał John, spoglądając na niego z irytacją.<br>- Potraktuję to jako „tak" – odpowiedział Sherlock, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
>- Wychodzisz? – Zawód w jego głosie był kompletnie niezamierzony.<br>- Lestrade chce z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, a nie zrobi tego, jeśli tutaj będę.  
>John zamrugał. – O czym chce pogadać?<br>Sherlock obejrzał się. – Cóż, tego nie mogę wiedzieć, nie czytam w myślach.  
>Wywracając oczami, John rzucił: - Jasne, pewnie, że nie. To co, yhm… zobaczymy się później?<br>- Oczywiście.  
>I zniknął.<br>Reszta drużyny wkrótce się rozeszła, a pani Hooch powiedziała im, że wszystko ma być z powrotem na miejscu, bo w przeciwnym razie potraktuje ich tyłki Zaklęciem Przylepca i przymocuje ich do wadliwych tłuczków. Później zostali sami.  
>John, biorąc słowa Hooch całkiem poważnie, zamierzał użyć tylko kafla. Nie mógł ryzykować utraty tłuczka.<br>Więc rzucali kaflem na przemian, czasem John rzucał w Grega specjalnie i śmiał się, kiedy ten był oburzony…  
>- Ehm, John? – zaczął Greg, kiedy złapał kolejnego kafla i wsadził go sobie pod pachę.<br>John właśnie zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy Sherlock nie mylił się, kiedy mówił o jego chęci rozmowy, ale najwyraźniej nie. Jak zwykle. Czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek nie miał racji?  
>- Taa? – zapytał.<br>- Tak… sobie myślałem… jak ty i Sherlock… działacie?  
>John zagapił się na niego. – Co?<br>- Chodzi mi tylko… bardzo się od siebie różnicie. A on jest…  
>- Sherlockiem? – dokończył John z krzywym uśmiechem.<br>- Właśnie – odparł Greg, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło, że został dobrze zrozumiany.  
>- Szczerze, sam nie wiem. On i ja… po prostu się dogadujemy, w pewnych sprawach. Ale w innych jest beznadziejnie niedorzeczny i nie ma względu dla moich uczuć i… no nie wiem – zakończył John słabo.<br>- Ale jak dajesz sobie z nim radę?  
>- Ignoruję go, jak jest dupkiem.<br>- Jak sprawiasz, że mówi o swoich uczuciach?  
>- Zakładasz, że Sherlock to robi? – John uniósł brew.<br>- Czasem _musi._  
>- Od okazji – zgodził się John. – Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy chce. Nie mogę tego wymusić. Skąd to wszystko, tak w ogóle?<br>- Och, znikąd.  
>- No dawaj, ja tu o osobistych sprawach, a ty chcesz mieć sekrety?<br>- To tylko… Bo ja wiem, pomyślałem, że kiedy dowiem się, jak sobie radzisz z Sherlockiem, będę wiedział, co zrobić z Mycroftem.  
>John znów się gapił. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że <em>znasz<em> Mycrofta.  
>- Jest na moim roku.<br>- No, dobra, ale… jesteście przyjaciółmi?  
>- Myślisz, że Mycroft ma przyjaciół?<br>- No, Sherlock dwa miesiące temu też nie miał. Kto ich tam wie?  
>- To fakt – westchnął Greg, w końcu wypuszczając kafla.<br>- Dobry rzut – powiedział John. Rzucali jeszcze przez kilka minut, ale teraz oboje byli rozkojarzeni. – To wy się jakoś… umawiacie czy coś? – spytał John cicho. Tym razem to on trzymał kafla.  
>- No… w sumie nie wiem. Mam z nim starożytne runy.<br>- Chodzisz na runy? – John był zniesmaczony.  
>- Ej, odwal się, ty chodzisz na <em>numerologię<em>.  
>Wzruszywszy ramionami, nie skomentował tego. Po chwili spytał: - Coś się dzisiaj stało?<br>- Siedzimy razem – powiedział Greg. – Profesor pozwolił nam zamienić się miejscami w pierwszym dniu…  
>- Sporo tak zrobiło w tym roku – wtrącił John.<br>- Mhmm, to chyba pomysł McGonagall, dla jedności między domami czy coś… w każdym razie, pracujemy razem i jakoś tak… czy ja wiem. Coś jakoś tak spikło. Ma to jakiś sens?  
>John zarechotał. – Więcej niż ci się wydaje.<br>- Co, z Sherlockiem?  
>Przygryzając wargę, John rzucił kaflem. – No, w taki przyjacielski sposób, tak.<br>- Myślałem, że jesteśmy szczerzy – odparł Greg, kiedy podał go z powrotem.  
>- Ja… no nie wiem – burknął John, i przez resztę czasu milczał ponuro, ale teraz ciągle o tym myślał. Mycroft miałby skończyć w związku? Kto by pomyślał? I co by to znaczyło dla Sherlocka?<br>Nie żeby Johna obchodziło, czy Sherlock był zdolny do bycia w związku, czy nie.  
>I dokładnie to powtarzał sobie przez resztę nocy.<p> 


	8. Przygoda nr 1: Pokój Życzeń

ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

**Przygoda nr 1: Pokój życzeń**

John był wyczerpany do cna, kiedy wrócił z boiska po treningu z Gregiem (który zakończył się ciszą wypełnioną rozmyślaniem), ale naprawdę musiał dokończyć ten esej. Zostało mu tylko kilka cali, ale ciężko to szło, bo nie mógł się skupić, nawet teraz, kiedy pokój wspólny był pusty z powodu późnej godziny.

Albo tylko tak myślał, zanim nie usłyszał „JOHN!".

Brzmiało to jak szept i doszło ze zbyt małej odległości. Podskoczył gwałtownie, rozglądając się dokoła.

- John, przypinka! – dobiegł go zirytowany syk, i był to głos, którego nigdy by nie pomylił z żadnym innym.

John powoli zerknął w dół na przypinkę Harpii z Holyhead na jego koszuli. – Sherlock? – wyszeptał niedowierzająco.

- John, lepiej żebyś miał przy sobie tę odznakę, i żebyś był na nogach. Wyłaź w tej chwili. Jestem za gobelinem koło wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Bądź na zewnątrz w ciągu minuty albo założę, że nie dostałeś wiadomości.

- Sherlock? – odezwał się John w stronę przypinki, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Jęknął i wstał, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Wtedy Sherlock wyskoczył zza gobelinu.

- Sherlock, co do diabła?

- Nosisz przypinkę, dobrze.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Szukamy Pokoju Życzeń – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Jako że wcześniej nie mogłeś.

John zamrugał powoli. – Ale dlaczego mamy to robić teraz, skoro równie dobrze można go szukać w ciągu dnia, nie ryzykując wpadnięcia w kłopoty?

- Bo nie mam zamiaru czekać. Gotowy do wyjścia?

Z ciężkim westchnięciem John zgodził się, wiedząc, że Sherlock i tak zrobiłby wszystko po swojemu. – Taa, możemy iść.

- Dobrze. To nie powinno zająć dużo czasu. Do otwarcia drzwi nie jest potrzebna żadna skomplikowana magia. Rozdzielimy się. Ty bierzesz kilka miejsc, ja biorę kilka, i użyjemy tego, żeby się ze sobą skontaktować – rzekł Sherlock, gestem wskazując na przypinkę na piersi Johna, przez którą przed chwilą do niego mówił.

- Mhm, co to w ogóle jest, tak przy okazji? – zapytał John, spoglądając na znaczek.

- Mówisz do niej i możemy się nawzajem słyszeć. Ostatniej nocy zaczarowałem je swoim własnym zaklęciem. Działają dla dwustronnej komunikacji, trochę jak telefon. Powiedz „afforto" na początku swojej wiadomości i „quiesio" na końcu.

John zrobił w myślach notatkę z tymi dwoma słowami, mając nadzieję, że je zapamięta, bo nie liczył zbytnio na to, by Sherlock się powtarzał. – Gdzie jest twoja?

- Och, zaczarowałem mój szalik, ale stwierdziłem, że ta przypinka będzie dla ciebie dobra.

- Dlaczego nie mogłeś tego zrobić też z moim szalikiem? – spytał John, patrząc z niesmakiem na odznakę drużyny, której nie lubił.

- Bo go w tym czasie nie miałem.

- Mogłeś poprosić. – Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, a John wywrócił oczyma. – No dobra. Mów, gdzie mam iść.

Tym razem chodzenie po korytarzach w nocy było bardziej przerażające niż ostatnio, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wtedy nie był sam.

Sherlock zaczął na piątym piętrze, mówiąc, że tam częściej pojawiają się patrole, a John wziął piętro siódme. Sherlock miał w planach poruszać się w górę, podczas gdy John miał iść w dół, i w ten sposób spotkaliby się w połowie, gdyby żadna z lokalizacji wyznaczonych przez Sherlocka nie okazała się trafiona.

Jak się okazało, John znalazł drzwi przy pierwszej próbie.

Przeszedł trzy razy obok pustego miejsca, które Sherlock kazał mu sprawdzić, czując się jak idiota i mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie złapie, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, czego pragnie. Pomyślał, że chce „pokoju, który zainteresowałby jego i Sherlocka, miejsca, w którym nikt nas nie znajdzie" trzy razy, bo nie wiedział, czego innego sobie życzyć…

I wtedy drzwi się pojawiły, wysokie i chude, zwężające się ku górze. Były zrobione z czarnego drewna, a ozdoby nie mające jakiegoś konkretnego kształtu były wykonane ze złotawego metalu.

John przez chwilę tylko się gapił, a potem powiedział „afforto" do swojej przypinki, stukając w nią różdżką. Na wpół krzycząc, a na wpół szepcząc, zaczął mówić: - Sherlock, znalazłem! Siódme piętro, naprzeciwko gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem. Quiesio – dodał, stukając różdżką jeszcze raz. Później czekał, aż Sherlock nadejdzie, ciekawość niemal go zabijała.

Sherlock nadbiegł korytarzem kilka minut później i skinął głową z aprobatą, widząc drzwi w ścianie.

- Zaglądałeś już? – zapytał.

- Nie, czekałem na ciebie.

Szerokim gestem Sherlock wskazał na drzwi. – Otwórz je.

John kiwnął głową, wciąż nieco nerwowy, i ujął w dłoń ozdobną srebrno-złotą klamkę, by popchnąć drzwi.

Wepchnąwszy ich oboje do środka, Sherlock szybko zamknął drzwi, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc zostać złapanym w korytarzu, kiedy John wciąż zachwycał się tym, co miał przed oczami.

Pokój był całkiem duży, chociaż to wrażenie sprawiała nie tyle powierzchnia podłogi, co wysokość. Pomieszczenie było co najmniej dwa razy wyższe niż powinno. Tak naprawdę John nie potrafił dostrzec sufitu, bo zamiast niego widać było ciemne burzowe chmury. Rozległ się grzmot, na tyle cichy, by był słyszalny, a jednocześnie nie rozpraszał. Przypominało mu to o zaczarowanym sklepieniu w Wielkiej Sali, tyle że ono odzwierciedlało pogodę na zewnątrz, a John wiedział na pewno, że dzisiejsze nocne niebo było czyste, więc w takim wypadku powinny tu być raczej gwiazdy. Ściany pokoju były pokryte milionami najróżniejszych rzeczy, od plakatów z drużynami Quidditcha i sławnymi czarodziejami do sztuczek pamięciowych przydatnych do zapamiętywania zaklęć i tabel z rozkładem ich zajęć. Ale były też inne przedmioty, takie jak przepisy na zakazane eliksiry, trochę zniszczonych map całego terenu, w tym zamku, błoni, Hogsmeade i Zakazanego Lasu. Generalnie, wszystko, czego on i Sherlock mogli użyć, by wpakować się w _niezłe kłopoty._

Ściany były zakryte plakatami, ale znalazło się miejsce na kominek, który przypominał Johnowi ten z pokoju wspólnego, ogromne, miękkie fotele, półki na książki wypełnione po brzegi podręcznikami i mniej poważnymi lekturami, i stoliki, na których stały magiczne… cosie, z braku lepszego słowa, bo John nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym były. Wiele z nich wydmuchiwało parę albo wirowało, albo robiło inne dziwne rzeczy. Był też stolik z nowoczesnym komputerem i telefonem, co John odkrył z zaskoczeniem, bo takie rzeczy nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniały w Hogwarcie – i miał wrażenie, że w ogóle nie powinny były działać, a mimo tego właśnie na nie patrzył. Dalej był stół zastawiony słodyczami i napojami, i trochę nie psującego się jedzenia, i…

Ogółem rzecz biorąc, najbardziej niesamowite miejsce, jakie John kiedykolwiek widział.

Nawet Sherlock wyglądał na kompletnie oszołomionego, kiedy rozejrzał się dookoła. Spojrzał na Johna. – O co poprosiłeś pokój?

- Byłem dość ogólnikowy. Po prostu miejsce, które oboje uznalibyśmy za interesujące. I dodałem, że chciałbym, aby nikt nas nie znalazł.

Rozglądał się teraz dokładniej, jego oczy odległe w sposób, który zdradzał, że myślał o mnóstwie rzeczy w krótkim czasie.

- W jakiś sposób ten pokój był zdolny do wejrzenia w naszą psychikę, w nasze zainteresowania, zajęcia i osobowości, i stworzył dla nas miejsce, którego moglibyśmy użyć do praktycznie wszystkiego.

Podszedł bliżej do jednej z ogromnych map szkoły, z których każda miała kilka metrów szerokości.

- Te mapy są niezwykłe – powiedział Sherlock. – Są tutaj co najmniej trzy ukryte przejścia, o których nie miałem pojęcia. I obok każdych drzwi z hasłem jest słowo… więc to chyba hasła.

- Pieprzysz. – John też podszedł bliżej.

- Jestem prawie pewien. Widzisz, zaraz obok pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, jest napisane „stuknij w środkową beczkę z drugiego rzędu w rytm słów Helga Hufflepuff", a wiem z doświadczenia, że tak właśnie się tam dostaje. No i przy Gryffindorze, patrz.

John znalazł wejście do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów na siódmym piętrze na mapie i faktycznie, zaraz obok tego malutkimi literami wypisane było słowo „Dumbledore", co było aktualnym hasłem.

- To niesamowite.

Wtedy Sherlock spojrzał w górę. – Podejrzewam, że sufit oznacza, iż ty też lubisz burzową pogodę – dodał.

John podążył oczami za jego spojrzeniem. – Mhm, zawsze lubiłem burze. Ty tez?

- Odgłos grzmotów pomaga mi myśleć.

- Tak jakbyś potrzebował pomocy – wymamrotał John.

Sherlock jak zwykle zignorował jego bezczelność. – Więc ukończyłeś swoją pierwszą przygodę.

- Czy to się w ogóle liczyło jako przygoda? – spytał blondyn. – To nie było jakieś straszne. – Nie wspomniał o tym, jaki był nerwowy, węsząc po korytarzach w samotności.

- Może i nie – stwierdził Sherlock – ale ta przygoda otworzyła drzwi do wielu innych. – Wskazał gestem na mapy, i eliksiry, i zaklęcia na ścianach. – Mogę teraz dodać co najmniej trzy nowe rzeczy na moją listę.

John westchnął rozdrażniony. – Pewnie, że możesz.

- Ale – dodał Sherlock – znalezienie tego pokoju jest warte wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, jakich może ci przysporzyć w życiu. Możemy tu przychodzić, kiedy nam się podoba, i będzie tu wszystko, czego zapragniemy.

John nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

- A teraz… Zostajemy tu na noc czy wracamy do pokoi wspólnych?

Wcześniej John jakoś nie pomyślał o tym, że zostanie w pokoju widnieje w opcjach. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że żołądek wywrócił mu się na lewą stronę.

- Nie ma łóżek – zauważył słabo.

- Pokój daje nam, czego sobie zażyczymy – stwierdził Sherlock. – Jeśli wyjdziemy na zewnątrz i pomyślimy, że tym razem chcemy łóżko, to je dostaniemy.

_Jedno łóżko,_ pomyślał John. Motyle w jego brzuchu urosły do rozmiarów akromantuli, które Sherlock chciał zobaczyć w Zakazanym Lesie.

Zanim się spostrzegł, już mówił: - Cóż, wciąż nie mam dokończonego pracy na historię magii, a to pierwsze zajęcia jutro rano. Muszę wracać.

To była prawda, chociaż nie z tego powodu nie mógł zostać. Nie mógł, bo… cóż, nie był do końca pewien, ale nagle był tak nerwowy, że czuł mdłości.

Udawał, że nie widzi, jak Sherlockowi zrzedła mina. – Więc lepiej chodźmy – powiedział Sherlock. – Filch będzie robił rundkę za dziesięć minut,

Wyszli i powędrowali z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, co zajęło im mniej niż pięć minut, bo byli na siódmym piętrze.

- Dobranoc, John – pożegnał się cicho Sherlock.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał John, a jego żołądek znów się zacisnął, tym razem z innego rodzaju nerwów. Mógł skrzywdzić uczucia Sherlocka czy coś w tym stylu. Nigdy nie myślał, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale właśnie na to wskazywała jego mina.

- Oczywiście, że tak – warknął Sherlock. – Lepiej wchodź do środka. Pani Norris zaraz tu będzie.

- Chcesz się schować do czasu, aż sobie nie pójdzie? – zaproponował blondyn.

- Nie – odparł krótko Sherlock, odchodząc szybkim krokiem. John westchnął i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, by spędzić kolejną noc, jak to się często zdarzało, bezsennie, bo myślenie przeszkadzało mu w pisaniu eseju, a pisanie eseju przeszkadzało mu w myśleniu.

Co się do cholery działo? Wcześniej wszystko było takie proste. Ale teraz… już nawet nie wiedział co myśleć.

* * *

><p>Staram się tu nie śmiecić notkami, ale jako że nie na wszystkie komentarze mogę odpowiedzieć, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że tak, pamiętam o <em>Eliksirze miłosnym<em>, po prostu ostatnio nie bardzo mi podpasował... Ale w najbliższym czasie postaram się dokończyć kolejny rozdział. Po więcej tłumaczeń zapraszam na moje AO3, ten sam nick :) W razie gdyby ktoś się nudził.


	9. Pogaduszki przed śniadaniem

ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY  
><strong>Pogaduszki przed śniadaniem<strong>

Sherlock czuł się żałośnie, wracając do pokoju wspólnego i udzielając odpowiedzi na głupiutką zagadkę przy drzwiach. W jego piersi zagnieździło się to dziwne, bolesne uczucie… Chciał udawać, że nie wie, czym ono jest, ale wiedział doskonale. Jego błyskotliwy intelekt wystarczał, by rozgryźć coś takiego.  
>To był zakłopotanie. Odrzucenie.<br>Wprawdzie nie zamierzał proponować Johnowi pozostania w Pokoju Przychodź-Wychodź… ale kiedy już to zrobił, był… podekscytowany.  
>I wtedy John całkiem jasno pokazał, że nie chce być w tej pozycji. Powiedział, że chodzi o esej, ale powinien wiedzieć, że Sherlocka nie ma szans okłamać. Wyglądał na zszokowanego tą sugestią.<br>Sherlock natychmiast chciał powiedzieć Mycroftowi i Molly, że to wszystko ich wina. Radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ignorując to, co czuł, tak jak to robił z każdym uczuciem, ale potem ta dwójka powiedziała mu, co czuje, a usłyszenie tego sprawiło, że wszystko było nagle bardziej realne.  
>Niech ich diabli.<br>Sherlock siedział w pokoju wspólnym jeszcze długo po tym, jak opustoszał, a światła pogasły. Siedział w ciemności, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie mógł zerwać kontaktu z Johnem z powodu zranionych uczuć. Ledwie potrafił znieść rozłąkę z Johnem, kiedy byli w dobrych stosunkach. W złych, byłoby tylko gorzej. Ale nie mógł też dłużej ignorować uczuć, nieważne jak bardzo tego pragnął.  
>Więc naprawdę, jedyną opcją było udawanie, że nie istnieją, ze względu na Johna. Skoro tak źle się z tym czuł. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale…<br>Czuł, że ten jeden raz w swoim życiu nie chce być samolubny. Chciał zrobić to, co było najlepsze dla Johna. A co było dla niego najlepsze, to bycie przyjaciółmi, to zarzucanie go przygodami i udawanie, że Sherlock nie chce niczego więcej.  
>Sherlock zastanawiał się, co się z nim stało. Kiedy zaczął pragnąć czegokolwiek takiego.<br>Ale może nic się z nim nie stało. Może był taki sam, jak zawsze… a John był inny. Sherlock zawsze był zdolny do odczuwania w ten sposób, ale nigdy dotąd nie było osoby, która zasłużyłaby na ten rodzaj uwagi. Ale teraz był John. I jeśli Sherlock wiedział cokolwiek – a wiedział _mnóstwo_ rzeczy – to wiedział, że John różnił się od każdego na tym świecie, i że zasługiwał na uczucie.  
>To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął, pomimo zawstydzenia i rozczarowania.<br>Sherlock nie spał całą noc, rozważając ich sytuację i to, co dokładnie planował zrobić, by się z tym uporać.  
>Do następnego ranka następny krok był bardzo dokładnie zarysowany w jego umyśle…<br>To znaczy, był, dopóki nie wyszedł z wieży Ravenclawu i nie skierował się ku schodom, gdzie znalazł Johna, czekającego na niego. Zazwyczaj nie spotykali się przed lekcjami, bo nie mieli rano żadnych wspólnych zajęć. Nie wspominając o tym, że Sherlock zazwyczaj opuszczał dormitorium o siódmej, co było dużo wcześniejszą godziną, niż John byłby w stanie znieść… ale John tu był wyglądając trochę głupawo.  
>Sherlock wciąż mógł wykonać swój plan, był o tym przekonany. Jego plan obejmował wkurzenie Johna, a mógł to zrobić w każdym momencie, nie wkładając w to żadnego wysiłku. Jego plan, mówiąc prosto, miał sprawić, by John zapomniał o niezręczności, w którą wprawiła go propozycja Sherlocka. Zapomni o niej, będąc wściekłym. John nigdy nie potrafił skoncentrować się na innych rzeczach, kiedy był zły, a kiedy już mu przejdzie, najprawdopodobniej cała ta sprawa pójdzie w niepamięć. John nie pamiętał długo uraz.<br>Więc wszystko, co Sherlock musiał zrobić, to być sobą, bez wysilania się, by zachowywać się ludzko, z_ uczuciami,_ i z łatwością mu się to udało.  
>- Wcześnie wstałeś – powiedział, mijając Johna, ale nie zatrzymując się. John dotrzymał mu kroku.<br>- Hej, Sherlock. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
>- Cóż, jestem. Mów – odparł Sherlock.<br>- Zamierzasz się na chwilę zatrzymać? – spytał John.  
>- A to konieczne?<br>John głośno odetchnął z irytacją. Wow, to działało nawet lepiej niż zazwyczaj.  
>Ale wtedy John złapał go za ramię, zatrzymując. Sherlock spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale John stał, twardo odpowiadając spojrzeniem. Jakim cudem myślał, że nie pasuje do Gryffindoru, Sherlock nie potrafił pojąć. Prosty umysł, jak przypuszczał.<br>- Sherlock, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, jeśli sprawiłem ci przykrość. Nie chciałem. To było… Ostatniej nocy byłem w dziwnym humorze – powiedział, uważnie dobierając słowa. – Więc proszę, nie złość się na mnie.  
>Sherlock był zdumiony od samego początku. Ostatnią rzeczą, której oczekiwał, były przeprosiny.<br>- Przykrość? – prychnął. – Naprawdę myślisz, że masz nade mną wystarczającą władzą, żeby sprawić mi przykrość?  
>Wiedział, że posunął się za daleko, jak tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, ale teraz nie mógł już tego cofnąć. Chociaż tym razem słowa były kompletnym kłamstwem, więc poczuł się odrobinę winny.<br>Twarz Johna widocznie stwardniała, usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię, z powodu czegoś innego niż gniew.  
>I wtedy Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, co to było. Ból.<br>- Nie. No pewnie, że nie – odpowiedział John wyraźnie smutniejszym tonem. I zanim Sherlock mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, John obszedł go i odszedł.  
>Nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić uczuć Johna. To tylko sprawi, że będzie gorzej, bo teraz będzie o tym rozmyślał. Trudno było odciągnąć jego uwagę, kiedy był skrzywdzony. Sherlock jęknął. A myślał, że to będzie łatwe.<p>

* * *

><p>Greg tego ranka wybrał się wcześnie na śniadanie, bo ciężko byłoby mieć więcej niż kęs, gdyby zjawił się tam o normalnej porze. Nawet teraz pierwszoklasiści (a czasem drugo i trzecioroczni) potrzebowali jego pomocy w różnych sprawach. Odkąd został prefektem naczelnym, nauczył się, że jeśli chciał coś jeść, musiał być kreatywny.<br>Z tego powodu, Wielka Sala była prawie pusta. Na nogach byli głównie Krukoni, pracujący nad zadaniem domowym. I tak właściwie… dzisiaj z kimś się spotykał. To było powodem wczorajszej pogawędki z Johnem, ale to nie poszło całkiem tak, jak sobie to…  
>Wtedy, o wilku mowa, John opadł na miejsce naprzeciw niego<br>- John? Co się stało? – spytał Greg, wiedząc, że pytanie, czy wszystko jest okej jest po prostu głupie. Nawet kiedy to powiedział, rozglądał się dookoła, wypatrując gościa, o którym wiedział, że przyjdzie.  
>- To co powiedziałem wczoraj o mnie i Sherlocku, jak się dogadujemy, zapomnij że kiedykolwiek to powiedziałem – powiedział ze złością John. – Jest po prostu… jest <em>nie do zniesienia.<em>  
>- Ma do tego talent.<br>Obaj spojrzeli w górę słysząc wypowiedź, a Greg naprawdę nie zauważył, kiedy się zbliżył. Miał talent do pojawiania się bez ostrzeżenia. Założyłby, że się aportował, ale nie słyszał typowego trzasku. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie można aportować się na terenie szkoły, ale Greg nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby znalazł sposób, by to obejść.  
>Mycroft Holmes zajął miejsce obok Johna, kładąc swą nieśmiertelną parasolkę na stole przed sobą.<br>- Ehm.. hej, Mycroft – przywitał się John niezręcznie. Greg tylko skinął głową i Mycroft napotkał jego spojrzenie, a Gregowi pozostało założyć, że Holmes cieszy się, że go widzi.  
>- Co tym razem zrobił Sherlock? – spytał Mycroft.<br>- A co cię to obchodzi? – odparował John.  
>Mycroft westchnął. – Widzę, że Sherlock podzielił się z tobą swoją opinią o mnie. W przeciwieństwie do popularnej opinii, całkiem interesują mnie sprawy mojego brata.<br>- Taa, bo jesteś wścibski.  
>- Nie, bo jest moim bratem.<br>- Jasne.  
>Mycroft zasznurował usta. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiałeś, John, ale wychowywałem Sherlocka, od kiedy miałem sześć lat. Jest jedyną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem, jedyną osobą, o którą warto się było troszczyć, zanim nie zacząłem szkoły. Przez długi czas mieliśmy tylko siebie.<br>John obserwował Mycrofta. Greg wiedział, że John był bardzo empatyczny, i mógł zrozumieć, do czego zmierzał Mycroft.  
>Chociaż czy Mycroft mówił prawdę, czy tylko manipulował Johnem, to było pytanie. Greg już wcześniej widział go manipulującego ludźmi, żeby wiedzieć, że tego nigdy się <em>nie wie.<em>  
>- Jeśli to ty nauczyłeś go, by o nikogo nie dbać, nie bardzo kierujesz się własną radą, by nie dbać o niego, prawda?<br>- Słyszałeś kiedyś „rób to, co mówię, nie to, co robię"? – John spojrzał na niego zdawkowo, nieprzekonany. Mycroft westchnął raz jeszcze. – Przejmowanie się w młodości bardzo mnie zraniło, John. Nie urodziłem się zrobiony z kamienia. Nauczyłem się z doświadczenia, że dbać to być słabym. To nie oznacza, że czasami nie ulegam tej słabości. Mój brat… Jest dość wyjątkowy, jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś. Myślałem, że może jemu udałoby się tam, gdzie mi nie wyszło.  
>- Myślisz, że sukcesem jest zrobienie z niego łajdaka bez serca? Cóż, dobra robota, <em>udało ci się<em>. – John odepchnął się od stołu i odszedł.  
>Greg do tej pory udawał niewidzialnego, bardzo dokładnie słuchając ich rozmowy. Ciężko było dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o Mycrofcie, jeśli nie było się dobrym w podsłuchiwaniu i wyciąganiu wniosków co do tego, co kryło się pod pozornie nonszalanckimi uwagami.<br>- Całkiem możliwe, że na to zasłużyłem – stwierdził Mycroft. – Próbowałem go chronić, mówiąc te rzeczy… ale w pewien sposób, John jest dla niego dobry. Sherlock musi się nauczyć, żeby go nie odpychać.  
>Wtedy spojrzał przez stół na Grega.<br>- Przepraszam, Gregory, mówiłem do siebie.  
>- Nie, mów dalej. To ciekawe.<br>- Co się dzieje pomiędzy Johnem i Sherlockiem? – zapytał Mycroft.  
>Greg skinął głową. – Nie chce się przyznać do tego, co czuje. – Pomyślał o tym, jak próbował podjąć temat z Johnem wczoraj wieczorem i jak kompletnie nic z tego nie wyszło.<br>- Tak samo, jak mój brat – przyznał Mycroft.  
>- Masz na myśli… Sherlock… - Greg zamrugał.<br>- Żywi nieplatoniczne uczucie do Johna? Z całą pewnością.  
>- Och… wow. Nie wiedziałem, że może… no wiesz, <em>czuć<em> coś takiego.  
>- Nie do kogokolwiek – powiedział Mycroft. – Ale John… zależy mu na Johnie. Co może być przyczyną tego, co zrobił, by sprawić przykrość Johnowi, cokolwiek to było Jest przerażony tym, co czuje.<br>- Mhm, wyobrażam sobie – wymamrotał Greg, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos, dopiero po tym, kiedy Mycroft spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Poczuł gorąco na twarzy i wiedział, że się rumieni. – Ekhm… więc powiedziałeś, że chciałeś zjeść dzisiaj śniadanie – powiedział, żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby zadziałało, więc mówił dalej. – Chciałeś porozmawiać o czymś szczególnym, czy…  
>- Chciałem tylko z tobą posiedzieć. - Milczał przez chwilę. – Czy to dziwne?<br>- Uch… nie wiem.  
>- Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Czy tobie wydaje się to dziwne?<br>Greg pomyślał nad tym. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli o to ci chodzi.  
><em>Właściwie byłem tym podekscytowany,<em> pomyślał, a kiedy to zrobił, na twarzy Mycrofta wykwitł mały uśmiech. Greg znów zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy aby starszy Holmes nie jest legilimentą. Już kilka razy to rozważał, bo Mycroft zawsze lekko się uśmiechał, kiedy Greg pomyślał o czymś żenującym. To zawsze sprawiało, że rumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Porwał trochę jedzenia i zaczął szybko połykać, żeby przestać o tym myśleć. Zapewne wyglądał przy tym bardzo wdzięcznie, oczywiście.  
>Mycroft był po prostu taki wtrącający z równowagi. Taki… nie z tego świata. Sprawiał, że Greg czuł się jak dziecko, a przecież był Prefektem Naczelnym, na litość boską! Mycroft składał mu raporty!<br>Tak się spotkali. Mycroft, razem z jego przyjaciółmi Sally, Andersonem i Molly, był prefektem. Był jednym z dwudziestu czterech prefektów, którzy meldowali Gregowi (bo było po sześć z każdego domu, chłopiec i dziewczyna z piątego, szóstego i siódmego roku).  
>Potem mieli razem starożytne runy, i zupełnym przypadkiem skończyli siedząc razem, kiedy profesor Babbling pierwszego dnia powiedziała, by uczniowie usiedli z kimś z innego domu. Ani Mycroft, ani Greg nie mieli nikogo, z kim mogliby usiąść, więc siłą rzeczy trafili do jednego pulpitu… Greg wciąż pamiętał ten pierwszy dzień runów…<br>_- Gregory Lestrade – powiedział Mycroft._  
><em>- Mhm, spotkaliśmy się wczoraj w pociągu – odparł Greg.<em>  
><em>- Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej, tak naprawdę.<em>  
><em>- Tak?<em>  
><em>- Pierwszy rok. Upuściłeś książkę, a ja ją podniosłem i ci podałem.<em>  
><em>Wtedy Greg przyjrzał mu się trochę lepiej. – Pamiętasz coś, co wydarzyło się tak dawno temu? – I to coś zupełnie bez znaczenia, dodał w myślach.<em>  
><em>- To nie było bez znaczenia – powiedział Mycroft, a Greg spojrzał na niego.<em>  
><em>- Czy ty mi czytasz w myślach? – spytał, czując się głupio już w momencie, kiedy opuściło to jego usta.<em>  
><em>- Często spotykasz ludzi z takimi zdolnościami? – zapytał Mycroft, a na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.<em>  
><em>- Ja… no… cóż, nie…<em>  
><em>- Po prostu wiem, jak ludzie działają – powiedział Mycroft. – A ty nie uważasz, że jesteś wart tego, by ludzie cię zauważali, ale jesteś w błędzie.<em>  
><em>Wrócił spojrzeniem do swojej książki, jakby to, co powiedział, było czymś zwyczajnym, ale Greg wciąż się na niego gapił (wewnętrznie, bo miał tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by nie gapić się na kogoś otwarcie).<em>  
>I to był dzień, kiedy Mycroft zafascynował Grega. Był taki tajemniczy, taki onieśmielający, ale też… Greg czuł to dziwne przyciąganie.<br>Od tego czasu interesował się, i rozmawiał z nim na lekcjach runów, próbując uzyskać tak dużo odpowiedzi, jak tylko mógł, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali wiele. Nie więcej niż w pierwszy dzień. Ale rozmowa z Mycroftem nigdy nie była nudna.  
>A teraz zainteresowanie Grega jeszcze wzrosło, z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj…<br>_Wszystko wydawało się takie samo, jak zwykle. Greg próbował grzebać swoimi małymi pytaniami, próbując zachowywać się neutralnie. Mycroft odpowiadał krótko, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pracy, którą wykonywał._  
><em>I wtedy Greg się poddał. – Wiesz co, przepraszam, że tak cię męczę. Wiem, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz ze mną gadać, i odpowiadasz z grzeczności, ale już dawno temu mogłeś mi powiedzieć, żebym się zamknął, wiesz. Nie miałbym zranionych uczuć czy czegoś. – Co było w połowie kłamstwem, ale brnął dalej. – Więc, od teraz się zamknę.<em>  
><em>Zaraz po tym, jak Greg opuścił wzrok na swoją robotę, poczuł spojrzenie Mycrofta wwiercające mu się w bok głowy. Chciał się powstrzymać przed popatrzeniem na niego, tak jak Mycroft zawsze robił, ale wytrzymał jakieś trzy sekundy zanim musiał podnieść wzrok i napotkać jego oczy.<em>  
><em>Były niebieskie. Greg nigdy nie zauważył, ale jego oczy były niebieskie. Nie był pewien, dlaczego to miało znaczenie.<em>  
><em>- Wstajesz wcześnie na śniadanie – powiedział Mycroft.<em>  
><em>Greg zamrugał. Skąd to się wzięło? – Ehm… taa.<em>  
><em>- Ja też. Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym… przyszedł i usiadł z tobą?<em>  
><em>A skąd to się wzięło? Greg nie mógł dociec, dlaczego Mycroft miałby chcieć z nim usiąść, ale nie zamierzał mu odmówić. – Ja… och… nie. Znaczy, jasne, możesz przyjść.<em>  
><em>- Dobrze. Przyjdę.<em>  
><em>Nastała chwila ciszy. – Ale… myślałem, że cię nudzę.<em>  
><em>Mycroft spojrzał na niego z małym uśmiechem. – Nigdy mnie nie nudzisz, Gregory. Tak założyłeś. Lubisz zakładać różne rzeczy.<em>  
><em>- Tak?<em>  
><em>- Tak. Bardzo często. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o mnie.<em>  
><em>Cholerne czytanie w myślach, pomyślał Greg, i Mycroft znów uśmiechnął się, jakby myśli Grega były wypisane na jego czole. Zignorował to i zapytał: - Co takie zakładam, jeśli chodzi o ciebie?<em>  
><em>- Zapytaj mnie jutro – odparł Mycroft, wracając do pracy.<em>  
>Teraz, z powrotem w teraźniejszości, oto był Mycroft, tak jak powiedział, że będzie.<br>- Wiesz, czasami naprawdę chciałbym umieć czytać w myślach, tak jak myślisz, że potrafię – stwierdził Mycroft.  
>- Niby czemu?<br>- Bo czasami cię nie rozumiem.  
>Lestrade uniósł brew. – Nie? Nie jestem specjalnie skomplikowany. Jestem tylko zwyczajnym…<br>- Widzisz, to jest to, czego nie chwytam – przerwał Mycroft. – Dlaczego, u diabła, uważasz, że jesteś zwyczajny?  
>Greg przez długą chwilę siedział w ciszy. Długą wystarczająco, by Mycroft podjął wątek.<br>- Zwyczajna osoba jest łatwa w manipulacji. Nieistotna. Poniżej średniej inteligencji i wyglądu. Jest naśladowcą, ale zrobi wszystko, co trzeba, by znaleźć się w lepszym miejscu. Ty, ty nie jesteś zwyczajny. Jesteś… jesteś dobrą osobą, Gregory, a to coś, co nie pojawia się często w zasobach ludzkości. Nie sądzę, żebyś doceniał ten prosty fakt. Bycie prawdziwą osobą sprawia, że jesteś inny.  
>- Więc ty też nie zaliczasz się do zwyczajnych – powiedział Greg, by uniknąć komentowania tego wszystkiego.<br>- Nie, może w pewien sposób nie. Ale w inny… To smutne, ale jestem tak samo ludzki, jak każdy. Ale ty… ty jesteś całkowicie inny. Jesteś kimś, za kim ludzie z dumą mogliby podążać. Kimś, kim ludzie chcieliby być.  
>Przez długi czas Greg siedział bez słowa, patrząc na Mycrofta. – Tak myślisz?<br>- Właśnie to powiedziałem, nieprawdaż?  
>- Ja tylko… nie wiedziałem, że poświęciłeś sekundę, żeby o mnie pomyśleć.<br>Mycroft zachichotał. – Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że lubisz zakładać o mnie różne rzeczy? To właśnie miałem na myśli.  
>Do tej pory Greg nauczył się już, jak wyglądał Mycroft, kiedy nie zamierzał już więcej nic mówić, a wyglądał tak właśnie teraz. Więc tylko wziął kolejną kanapkę, a jego umysł zaczął przetwarzać nowe informacje.<p> 


	10. Sztuka podsłuchiwania

A/N Chciałam tylko dać znać, że tu jestem, czytam wszystkie komentarze i każdy mnie cieszy :D Poza tym, niedługo chyba zacznę się ze Skandalem przenosić na AO3, ale to tylko informacja dla tych, którym tam jest wygodniej czytać (jak mnie). (Dodawać nowe rozdziały też jest prościej). Jak już się przeniosę, dam linka. Miłego czytania :)

Rozdział dziesiąty

**Sztuka podsłuchiwania**

John nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać, na początku. Miał zamiar odczłapać gdzieś z godnością i znaleźć kąt do bycia przygnębionym.

Ale wtedy usłyszał tę dwójkę zaczynającą rozmowę.

- Całkiem możliwe, że na to zasłużyłem – powiedział Mycroft, i początkowo to fakt, że właściwie przyznał to na głos, był powodem, dla którego John zatrzymał się zaraz za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, by posłuchać. Musiał się wysilać, by coś usłyszeć, ale siedzieli wystarczająco blisko wejścia, by niczego nie przegapił.

– Próbowałem go chronić, mówiąc te rzeczy… - mówił dalej Mycroft - ale w pewien sposób, John jest dla niego dobry. Sherlock musi się nauczyć, żeby go nie odpychać. Przepraszam, Gregory, mówiłem do siebie – dodał chwilę później.

- Nie, mów dalej. To ciekawe.

- Co się dzieje pomiędzy Johnem i Sherlockiem? – zapytał Mycroft.

– Nie chce się przyznać do tego, co czuje – powiedział Greg, wyraźnie mówiąc o Johnie, i John prawie opuścił swoją kryjówkę, żeby go walnąć za mówienie komuś takich rzeczy, ale powstrzymały go słowa Mycrofta.

- Tak samo, jak mój brat.

Pełna zdumienia cisza, której John doświadczył, musiała dopaść i Grega, bo odczekał moment, zanim powiedział:

- Masz na myśli… Sherlock…

- Żywi nieplatoniczne uczucie do Johna? Z całą pewnością.

Szczęka Johna opadła, i przysunął się tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, nie będąc widzianym.

- Och… wow. Nie wiedziałem, że może… no wiesz, czuć coś takiego.

- Nie do kogokolwiek. Ale John… zależy mu na Johnie. Co może być przyczyną tego, co zrobił, by sprawić przykrość Johnowi, cokolwiek to było. Jest przerażony tym, co czuje.

John usiadł i pomyślał nad tym. Sherlock odpychał go nie bez powodu. A może podświadomie, ale miał w tym cel.

I może to, co Sherlock powiedział o Johnie, że nie mógł wpłynąć na jego emocje… może to wcale nie było po to, by zranić Johna, tylko by przekonać samego siebie, że to wciąż może być prawdą.

John mógł to zrozumieć. W ten sam sposób, w jaki częściowo rozumiał Mycrofta, mógł też zrozumieć Sherlocka. Albo przynajmniej wiedzieć, jak się czuł.

Więc John spojrzał w dół, na swoją przypinkę, i powiedział: - Afforto. Sherlock, przepraszam, że rano tak się wkurzyłem. Po prostu nie spałem całą noc. Spotkamy się przy jeziorze? Quiesio.

John nie był pewien, co zamierzał powiedzieć – bo nie był w najmniejszym stopniu gotowy na to, by skonfrontować się z tym, co było pomiędzy nimi – ale też nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić. To było wyczerpujące i psuło cały dzień.

Wyszedł z zamku i usiadł przy jeziorze, patrząc na nie, obserwując, jak błyszczy żółtawo i zielonkawo w świetle słońca, sprawiając, że nazwa Czarne Jezioro była dziwnie ironiczna, bo w tym momencie jedynym kolorem, jakiego tam nie było, był czarny.

Pomyślał, że może Sherlock nie przyjdzie, bo nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale potem Sherlock usiadł koło niego, podciągając kolana pod brodę tak, jak zrobiłoby to dziecko. Ale Sherlock nie zachowywał się jak dziecko, to na pewno. Był na to zbyt wdzięczny, zbyt intrygujący.

- Nie powinienem był tego mówić – powiedział zaraz po tym, jak usiadł.

- W porządku – odparł John. – Wiem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli. Po prostu… czasem taki jesteś.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Dlaczego nie spałeś? – spytał Sherlock.

John spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony pytaniem. – Nie musisz udawać, że cię to obchodzi. Już ci mówiłem, wybaczam.

Brwi Sherlocka spotkały się. – Gdyby mnie nie obchodziło, nie pytałbym.

Nie będąc całkiem pewnym, jak na to odpowiedzieć, John postanowił być szczerym. – Częściowo dlatego, że pisałem ten esej. Który udało mi się dokończyć. A potem martwiłem się, że zraniłem twoje uczucia.

- Moja uczucia czują się świetnie – odpowiedział mdło Sherlock.

- Sherlock… Wiesz, że przy mnie nie musisz udawać. Znam cię.

- Niczego nie udaję. Moim uczuciom naprawdę nic nie jest.

- Ale było, zeszłej nocy? – spytał John.

Chwila pełnej irytacji ciszy. – Nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić, John. I zostało naprawione. Moglibyśmy zapomnieć, że to się wydarzyło?

- Mhm, pewnie.

- Super – stwierdził Sherlock. – Więc możemy mieć kolejną przygodę.

- Już?

- A po co to odkładać?

John westchnął. – No dobra, więc co teraz robimy?

- Musimy wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń, żeby zadecydować – odparł Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Molly siedziała pod drzewem niedaleko, kiedy usłyszała rozmowę Johna i Sherlocka. Najpierw wydawali godzić się po jakiejś kłótni, a potem mówili o jakiejś „przygodzie" i powrocie do Pokoju Życzeń.<p>

_Powrocie? _zastanawiała się Molly. Nie dziwiło jej, że Pokój Przychodź-Wychodź interesował tę dwójkę, którzy zazwyczaj wyglądali, jakby mieli wpakować się w kłopoty, odkąd się poznali na początku roku szkolnego, ale jeśli chcieli tam _wracać_, to oznaczało, że naprawdę znaleźli komnatę.

Rozważała, przez bardzo krótką chwilę, czy powinna za nimi pójść, kiedy wstali. Potem, bo ekstremalnie szybkiej debacie we własnej głowie, podniosła się i ruszyła.

Widzicie, dla Molly Hooper życie było ciągle nudne. Już w młodym wieku nauczyła się, że jeśli chciała doświadczyć czegoś ciekawego, musiała to robić przez innych.

Z tego powodu Molly nieuleczalnie podsłuchiwała. Słyszała mnóstwo rzeczy, kiedy po prostu sobie siedziała. I była w tym dobra, potrafiła słuchać kilku rozmów naraz i wciąż być świadoma innych rzeczy, które się wokół niej działy.

Chociaż bycie utalentowanym w takiej dziedzinie nie było zbyt użyteczne, sprawiało, że jej życie było bardziej ekscytujące. Wiecznie obserwowała, była jedną z tych, która wiedziała mnóstwo o ludziach, a oni nie rozumieli, dlaczego. I nie miała nic przeciwko temu, nigdy nie będąc w centrum akcji, tylko obserwując z boku. Zazwyczaj.

Więc podążyła za nimi, na tyle blisko, by słyszeć ich głosy, ale na tyle daleko, by nie zauważyli, że ktoś za nimi szedł. Gdyby jej się udało, mogłaby odkryć, gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń, co byłoby świetną rzeczą. Nawet myśl, że mogli ją złapać, nie wystarczyła, by ją od tego odwieść.

Bo słuchanie Johna i Sherlocka różniło się od słuchania innych osób. Johna znała prawie całe życie. Żyli obok siebie w mugolskim świecie, i chociaż ona wiedziała, że jest czarownicą, zanim on zdał sobie sprawę, że coś takiego istnieje, wciąż w młodości byli sobie raczej bliscy. Przez pewien czas była w nim nawet trochę zadurzona, ale szybko jej minęło, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że dużo lepiej im było jako przyjaciołom.

Ale Sherlock… była nim zainteresowana od lat. Pierwszego dnia tego roku szkolnego natychmiast zobaczyła go w ich powozie, jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek inny zauważył, gapiącego się za okno. I kiedy powiedział, że to testrale, i że widzieli je ci, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć, była zdumiona. Bo ona zawsze była w stanie zobaczyć uskrzydlone konie z przodu powozów, ale nigdy nic o tym nie mówiła, nie chciała, by ludzie brali ją za wariatkę. Ale kiedy Sherlock to powiedział, wszystko nabrało sensu. Czteroletnia Molly była w pokoju, kiedy zmarła jej babcia. Nie było to przerażające ani nic, bo umarła w spokoju, ale teraz Molly rozumiała, dlaczego mogła widzieć bestie, których nie widział nikt inny.

Sherlock zawsze był dla niej interesujący. Wszyscy inni uważali, że nie warto mu poświęcać uwagi, ale nie mogła zrozumieć, jak można tak uważać. Był taki mądry, i taki interesujący…

Więc była bardziej zainteresowana rozmowami Johna i Sherlocka niż kogokolwiek innego, co sprawiało, że niemożliwym było nie słuchać, kiedy rozmawiali blisko niej, zarazem jednak nie chciała ryzykować, że ją przyłapią, bo nie chciała, żeby przestali jej ufać albo zaczęli unikać…

W każdym razie, siedziała im na ogonie, a oni jej nie zauważali… zanim nie usłyszała innej rozmowy z ciemnego kąta na błoniach, która wydawała się znacznie ważniejsza. Z lekkim rozczarowaniem pozwoliła chłopcom się oddalić. W końcu kiedyś znowu pójdą do Pokoju Życzeń.

Bo szeptana konwersacja miała miejsce pomiędzy dwoma profesorami. Profesorem Slughornem, mistrzem eliksirów, i profesorem Moriartym, uczącym obrony przed czarną magią.

- Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał Slughorn, brzmiąc na bardziej zirytowanego, niż normalnie bywał. – Mam prace do poprawienia.

- Cóż – powiedział Moriarty w ten swój niepewny, śpiewny sposób. – Właściwie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o dyrekcji.

Molly chciała ich zobaczyć, więc wyjęła z kieszeni fiolkę. To była odrobina Eliksiru Niewidoczności. Tak bardzo „niedozwolony", że nie potrafiła tego nawet opisać, ale na kogoś, kto wściubiał nos w życie innych tak często, jak robiła to ona, musiała go ze sobą nosić przez cały czas. Tylko na wypadki szczególne, ale to wyglądało interesująco, więc połknęła za jednym razem. Minęło kilka sekund i spojrzała po sobie, to znaczy – w miejsce, w którym powinna być. Dopiero wtedy wysunęła głowę zza rogu, by na nich spojrzeć. Widziała tylko twarz Slughorna, Moriarty był do niej zwrócony tyłem.

- O dyrekcji? – spytał Slughorn z uniesioną brwią. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- Mówię o… - wymruczał Moriarty. – Możemy ze sobą rozmawiać otwarcie?

- Oczywiście, że tak, Jim.

- Jesteś Ślizgonem, tak samo jak ja. Jesteś opiekunem domu. Jakby nie było, masz na względzie najlepsze interesy dla domu, nawet bardziej niż ja.

- Zawsze staram się robić to, co najlepsze dla uczniów, tak.

- Więc zrobiłbyś wszystko, co trzeba? – nalegał Moriarty. – By zrobić to, co dla nich najlepsze?

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, James – powiedział Slughorn ostrożnie i Molly była zdumiona, widząc go tak lękliwego, bo zazwyczaj był dość jowialny. Może trochę odstawał od czasu do czasu, ale zazwyczaj był szczęśliwy, nawet pod presją. Tak naprawdę, z obojgiem coś było nie tak. Moriarty, który zazwyczaj był zwariowany i zabawny, teraz wydawał się powściągliwy, biznesowy. Jego głos był cichy i hipnotyczny, i nie wymachiwał ramionami jak zwykle.

- Chodzi mi o to – rzekł Moriarty – że zastanawiam się, jaka jest twoja opinia na temat tego, jak Minerwa prowadzi to miejsce ostatnimi czasy.

Obawa Slughorna wydawała się odrobinę zmaleć, ale potem zastąpiła ją jakaś mroczna emocja. – Wiesz, co o tym myślę, jestem tego pewien.

- Tak, tak myślałem – zgodził się dramatycznie Moriarty. – Ale chciałem to usłyszeć od ciebie.

- Cóż – zaczął Slughorn. – Myślę, że są uczniowie, którzy osiągną sukces, i tacy, którzy go nie osiągną. A nowa polityka Minerwy, mieszanie domów, przy posiłkach i w klasach, to wszystko powoduje, że bardziej utalentowani studenci są… rozkojarzeni.

- Zwłaszcza nasi czystokrwiści? – spytał Moriarty, obchodząc Slughorna tak, że Molly mogła widzieć jego twarz. Musiała ugryźć się w język, by powstrzymać dźwięk wyrywający jej się z gardła. Wyglądał… nie tak jak trzeba. Nie potrafiłaby tego wyjaśnić, nie dokładnie, ale coś w jego oczach… nagle wyglądał _złowrogo_.

Slughorn z kolei wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego, teraz, kiedy Moriarty nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny. Nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, kiedy przemówił. – Ja… cóż, przyznaję… Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie żywię nienawiści do mugolaków. Nie popieram Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, Jim.

- Rozumiem, Horacy – rzekł Moriarty. – Ale i tak. I tak nie są tacy sami, jak czarodzieje czystej krwi, prawda?

Horacy wyglądał teraz na naprawdę nerwowego. – Co ty mówisz, James?

- Mówię, że sposób, w jaki Minerwa prowadzi tę szkołę, sprzeciwia się tradycji. Jak myślisz, co by pomyślał Salazar Slytherin, gdyby wiedział, co się stało ze szkołą, Horacy?

- Gardziłby tym, tego jestem pewien. Ale wciąż nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, James – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Slughorn.

- Zastanawiam się tylko, czy nie czas na nowe przywództwo. By przywrócić to, co było pierwotnie w planach fundatorów.

- Ja… Może masz rację – powiedział Slughorn.

I wtedy szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Moriarty'ego, powodując zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, jak zwykle. Zaczął klaskać.

- Och, brawo, Horacy. To był wspaniały pokaz. – Jego głos wrócił do swojego zwykłego, śpiewnego tonu.

- C-co?

Moriarty zaśmiał się dramatycznie.

- Planujesz pójść do dyrektorki i dać jej to wspomnienie prosto ze swojej głowy.

- Co masz na myśli, Jim? – spytał Slughorn, ale wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego, niż wcześniej.

- Myślisz, że możesz mnie okłamać? – odpowiedział pytaniem Moriarty, wciąż wyszczerzony jak szaleniec.

- Ja… słuchaj, Jim.

- Miałeś swoją szansę na szczerość. Skłamałeś. Czas na plan B. _Imperio._

Slughorn nagle stanął wyprostowany jak deska, z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Dużo lepiej – stwierdził Moriarty, zadowolony. – Teraz potrzebuję tylko przeciągnąć na swoją stronę resztę profesorów. Ale ty możesz mi w tym pomóc, prawda, Horacy?

Slughorn przytaknął sennie i zachichotał.

- Dobrze. Zacznij od Sybilli. Jest taka dziwna, że nikt nie zauważy uroku. A teraz odprowadzę cię do zamku. Zaklęcie na początku jest dziwne, nie chciałbym, byś dostał zawrotów głowy. Ale przyzwyczaisz się, bez obaw.

Slughorn znów kiwnął głową i zaczął odchodzić. Molly powoli się cofała, nie ważąc się odetchnąć. Właśnie widziała profesora rzucającego Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne na innego nauczyciela. I zamierzał go użyć, by zwerbować więcej nauczycieli. Jeśli mógł zrobić _to_… co zrobiłby jej?

Skończyła rozważania chwilę później, bo zauważyła coś, co wywołało u niej gęsią skórkę. Moriarty, idąc razem ze Slughornem, spojrzał _prosto na nią._

- Wrócę do ciebie za minutkę – wyszeptał. – Zaczekaj tutaj – dodał z machnięciem różdżki i w tej samej chwili poczuła dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nie mogła poruszyć stopami. Były jak przyklejone do podłoża. Po drugie, czuła jakby miała zatkane usta. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk się nie wydostał.

Tak, wyglądało na to, że musi zaczekać.

Spanikowała. Co mogła zrobić? Co zamierzał z nią zrobić Moriarty? Rzucić na nią Imperiusa?

Szybko, kompletnie pod wpływem impulsu, wyjęła z szaty skrawek pergaminu, szczęśliwa, że może ruszać rękami. Zapisała coś w pośpiechu i wcisnęła kawałek do stanika. Moriarty nie był ponad sprawdzanie jej biustonosza, niekoniecznie, ale i tak było to bezpieczniejsze niż kieszeń. Minęła kolejna minuta, zanim Moriarty wrócił.

- Molly Hooper – rzekł. No, no, podsłuchujemy, hmm? To nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł, nawet będąc niewidzialnym. Widzisz, rzuciłbym na ciebie Imperiusa, ale studenci się nie przydadzą. No i nie mogę cię zabić. Ludzie by zauważyli.

Molly wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, próbując myśleć o czymkolwiek poza tym, o czym naprawdę chciała. Jeśli był uzdolnionym legilimentą, musiała myśleć o najgłupszych detalach. Ma plamę na koszuli. Jej nos swędzi, ale nie ma odwagi się poruszyć.

- Myślę, że zaklęcie zapomnienia wystarczy. _Obliviate_.

Miała tylko chwilę, by poczuć ulgę, że napisała notatkę, zanim wszystko wokół pociemniało.

* * *

><p>Molly obudziła się przy drzewie koło jeziora, oszołomiona. Och, zasnęła? Cholera, chciała śledzić Sherlocka i Johna, którzy rozmawiali o… czymś… no właśnie, o Pokoju Życzeń. Ale znów… Ostatnio brakowało jej snu. Musiała się zdrzemnąć.<p>

- Witam, panno Hooper.

Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała przechodzącego obok profesora Moriarty'ego. Pomachała mu z uśmiechem. Zawsze go lubiła.


	11. Przygody 2, 3, 4: Bezsenne próby

ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY

**Przygody 2, 3, 4: Bezsenne próby**

John i Sherlock siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, przeglądając żartobliwe eliksiry, których przepisy wisiały na ścianach. Sherlock jeszcze nie wspomniał, dlaczego je przeglądali, ale John nawet się tego nie spodziewał. Sherlock lubił sekrety, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o sprawy jak ta. Wszystkim, co powiedział, było to, że szukają „zabawnego" eliksiru. Zapisał kilka, między innymi eliksir na porost włosów, postarzający, zmieniający głos, a także zaklęcie zamraczające.

Wtedy John sprawdził czas. – Och nie. Muszę iść na zajęcia. – Wciąż nie zdecydowali się na eliksir.

- Bez obaw, John, będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu na przygodę albo dwie dziś wieczorem.

- Albo dwie? – spytał John niedowierzająco.

-Albo trzy – poprawił się Sherlock. – I zacząć czwartą.

- Chyba żartujesz.

- John, czy ja często żartuję?

- Nie, raczej nie – zagderał John.

I wtedy Sherlock wyszedł, nie czekając na Johna.

- Zawsze taki dramatyczny – wymamrotał John, zanim chwilę później ruszył za nim.

Środa była dla Johna dobra i zła. Zła, bo był to jeden z dwóch dni w tygodniu, kiedy nie miał żadnych zajęć z Sherlockiem. Ale dobra, bo obaj mieli wolne po lekcji zaczynającej się po lunchu, co oznaczało, że mieli więcej czasu przed kolacją niż zazwyczaj. Ale znów, dziś wyglądało na to, że w owym wolnym czasie wpakuje się w mnóstwo kłopotów, więc może aż tak bardzo nie lubił śród.

Rankiem miał historię magii i zielarstwo i poczuł się winny w momencie, w którym zobaczył profesora Longbottoma. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ten powitał Johna entuzjastycznie przy wejściu do cieplarni. John ignorował uczucie najlepiej, jak potrafił, i przetrwał lekcję, starając się o tym nie myśleć.

Wtedy profesor Longbottom zatrzymał go, kiedy wychodził. – John – powiedział. Mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać?

Brzmiał tak samo dobrodusznie jak zazwyczaj, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie znał prawdy. John starał się wyglądać nonszalancko, kiedy przystanął przy drzwiach. Profesor zaczekał, aż inni uczniowie wyjdą, co tylko bardziej go zestresowało.

- Świetna robota z Mimbulusem – stwierdził Longbottom. – Naprawdę lubię te rośliny, jak pewnie wiesz, ale… są dosyć drażliwe. Byłeś jedyną osobą w klasie niepokrytą odorosokiem.

To była prawda. John wciąż był czysty, jakimś cudem. To był wyczyn, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że nie przespał ani sekundy ostatniej nocy. Był zaskoczony, że jeszcze się nie przewrócił.

- Rozmawiałem też ostatnio ze Slughornem, który powiedział, że jesteś gwiazdą na eliksirach – kontynuował Longbottom.

John wzruszył ramionami, zażenowany.

- Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy myślałeś kiedyś o byciu uzdrowicielem?

To go zaskoczyło. – Właściwie to tak – odparł. – Moi przyjaciele mówią, że to nie jest ekstra praca.

Longbottom wywrócił oczami. – A mnie ludzie mówili, że muszę być szalony, jeśli opuszczam departament aurorów, by być nauczycielem. Ale jeśli mam być szczery, tutaj podoba mi się dziesięć razy bardziej. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Więc rób ze swoim życiem co ci się podoba, John. To co myślą inni ludzie się nie liczy.

- W porządku – powiedział John, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Ale, jeszcze jedno – dodał profesor. – Po prostu wiem… przyjaźnisz się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

- Tak… - przyznał John, znów nieco się denerwując.

- Cóż, po tym jak zapytał mnie wczoraj o Pokój Życzeń, martwiłem się… wydajesz się dobrym dzieciakiem. Mógłbyś się upewnić… upewnić, że nie pójdzie go szukać?

John jakimś cudem zachował kamienną twarz. – Naprawdę, niby jak miałby go znaleźć? Tak jak powiedział wczoraj, jest zbyt wiele możliwości, może być wszędzie.

- Ale chce go znaleźć. – To nie było pytanie.

- Taa, to racja – westchnął John. – Mówił, że jest prawie pewien, że to gdzieś przy kuchniach.

Kłamstwo przyszło mu do głowy niespodziewanie i załatwiło sprawę. Profesorowi nie do końca udało się ukryć ulgę. – No cóż, dzieciaki to dzieciaki – powiedział. – W każdym razie, miłego dnia, John.

- Nawzajem, panie profesorze – odpowiedział John i odetchnął, kiedy wyszedł z cieplarni. Jak udało mu się przejść przez to pole minowe, sam nie wiedział.

Wychodząc z trzeciej i ostatniej lekcji tego dnia, zaklęć, John był nerwowy. Jak zwykle Sherlock był zaraz za drzwiami.

- Więc co robimy dziś wieczorem? – spytał John.

- Och, dużo rzeczy – odparł Sherlock tajemniczo.

- Sherlock, _nie spałem_ ostatniej nocy! – wyjęczał John. – Ty sobie radzisz bez snu, wiem, ale ja go potrzebuję! Nie możemy tego zrobić jutro?

- Robienie tego wszystkiego będąc niewyspanym jest częścią trudności, John. Właśnie dlatego zaplanowałem do wszystko na dziś. Jesteś na nogach od, ilu, trzydziestu godzin?

- Coś w tym stylu, mhmm – westchnął John, robiąc się nawet bardziej zmęczonym od samego myślenia o tym.

- No to będziesz na chodzie jeszcze jakieś dziesięć. Mniej więcej tyle nam to wszystko zajmie.

- Sherlock, umrę.

- Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Nawet pozwolę ci użyć eliksiru Wielkich Oczu, jeśli chcesz, ale musisz sam go zrobić.

- Sherlock, czy ty wiesz, jak trudny jest ten eliksir? Nigdy go nie zrobię w takim stanie!

- To wszystko część wyzwania, John.

- Niby jak to ma udowodnić, że jestem dzielny? – zaczął narzekać.

- Gryfoni nie są tylko odważni, John. O tym najczęściej się mówi, tak. Ale są też rycerscy i pełni determinacji. Już wiemy, że jesteś rycerski. Ten typ tak ma. Ale trzeba być naprawdę zdeterminowanym, by zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, kiedy wszystkim, o czym myślisz, jest sen.

John zrobił minę, słysząc logikę Sherlocka. – No dobra. Ale jeśli umrę, wrócę jako duch i będę cię nawiedzał.

- Brzmi fair – zgodził się Sherlock i zaczęli iść w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy przybyli do swojej kryjówki, z zaskoczeniem odkryli, że zawartość pokoju trochę się zmieniła.

Większość była taka sama, z tym, że obok puszystych fioletowych foteli koło kominka stało również łóżko.

John z zażenowaniem zerknął na Sherlocka. To on otwierał drzwi, więc to on musiał sprawić, że łóżko się pojawiło.

- Musiałem myśleć o spaniu, kiedy wchodziłem, i pokój zauważył – stwierdził głupio blondyn.

- Nieważne – odparł Sherlock. – To tylko sprawi, że brak snu będzie trudniejszy, z łóżkiem stojącym niedaleko. – John jęknął, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – No dobra, a skoro jesteś dzisiaj trochę nie w formie, pomyślałem, że powiem ci wszystko, co musimy dziś zrobić.

- A co, nie będziesz przede mną wszystkiego ukrywał do ostatniej sekundy jak dupek? – spytał sucho John.

Jego próba wkurzenia Sherlocka jak zwykle spełzła na niczym. – Jeśli wolisz nie wiedzieć mogę cię trzymać w niepewności, proszę bardzo.

- Nie, powiedz – zaprotestował John. –Proszę – dodał.

Sherlock skinął głową. – Nasze cele na dziś: po pierwsze, użyjesz przejścia koło Jednookiej Wiedźmy, które odkryłem dzięki tej mapie, i pójdziesz do Miodowego Królestwa.

- Zachciało ci się słodyczy?

- Przejście jest ciemne, i nudne, i długie, co cię zmęczy. Plus, będziesz musiał coś ukraść, jak już tam dotrzesz, a dziś jest zamknięte, bo Ambrosius Flume, właściciel, jest ciężko chory. Miodowe Królestwo było nieczynne przez tydzień. Z tego powodu to świetny czas na włamanie.

- A jeśli mnie złapią? – spytał John.

- O to w tym chodzi, pamiętasz? Im większa szansa a bycie złapanym albo zranionym, tym większe wyzwanie.

- Albo _zranionym_?

- Wszystko ci wyleczę, John – odparł Sherlock obojętnie, jakby John kompletnie przesadzał. – Potem, już po włamaniu – kontynuował – ukradniesz książkę z biblioteki, z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

- Bez pozwolenia, tak?

- Dokładnie.

- Ale jestem na szóstym roku. Mogę po prostu iść do profesora Moriarty'ego i dostać pozwolenie.

- John, nie łapiesz o co chodzi w tych próbach? – zapytał Sherlock niecierpliwie.

- Fakt, racja. Co po trzecie? – John ziewnął.

- Ostatnia rzecz. Przez pół godziny pływasz w jeziorze.

John zagapił się na niego. – Masz na myśli to jezioro, w którym jest wielka kałamarnica, druzgotki i mordercze syreny?

- Tak.

- Nie wspominając o tym, że jest_ lodowato zimne_, Sherlock.

Sherlock jakby go nie słyszał. – A kiedy będziesz to wszystko robił, ja będę kontynuował to, co robiliśmy rano i znajdę eliksir, który uwarzysz. Jak już go znajdę, ukradniesz składniki z szafki profesora i zaczniesz. Pewnie przez jakiś czas będzie musiał się gotować, po tym jak już go przygotujesz, więc dziś nic nie będziesz z nim robić.

-A co z nim zrobię, jak już będzie gotowy?

- To powiem ci później – rzekł Sherlock.

John wywrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Zaraz. Ja to robię, a ty wtedy szukasz eliksiru? Robię to sam?

- Tak. Uznałem, że to będzie bardziej niepokojące.

John wykrzywił się do niego. – Dobra. A co, jeśli powiem ci, że wierzę, że jestem Gryfonem? Dasz sobie spokój?

- Gdybym ci uwierzył – może.

Znów posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, ale nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc zamiast tego powiedział tylko: - A jeśli cię nie będzie, skąd będziesz wiedział, że to zrobiłem?

- Bo będę używał tej przypinki cały czas, by się z tobą kontaktować. I jasne, możesz kłamać przez przypinkę, ale kiedy cię zobaczę, będę wiedział.

John pomyślał o zaprzeczeniu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Westchnął jeszcze raz.

- Okej. Kiedy zaczynam?

- Teraz.

Sherlock zabrał Johna do wejścia prowadzącego do korytarza w Jednookiej Wiedźmie, a potem odwrócił się, by wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń i poszukać eliksiru.

- Sherlock, moment – odezwał się John przez przypinkę chwilę później. – Zjechałem po zjeżdżalni, tutaj na dół. Niby jak mam wrócić na górę?

- Na pewno coś wymyślisz.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przekonywanie kogoś o jego własnej odwadze może być takie zabawne.

Był już w Pokoju, przeglądając plakaty na ścianach i księgi z eliksirami, kiedy John znów się odezwał.

- Dobra, idę – wymamrotał. Sherlock słyszał w jego głosie zmęczenie nawet przez przypinkę.

- Dobrze. Teraz rób tak przez następną godzinę. A potem kolejną godzinę z powrotem. I jakoś wejdź na górę.

Chwila ciszy. – Och, i to _tyle_, tak?

- I upewnij się, że ukradniesz wystarczająco, żeby mieć pełne ręce.

- Pewnie – wymruczał John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i wrócił do przeglądania eliksirów. Jeszcze nie zdecydował, komu John miał go podać, ale kilka pomysłów wyglądało obiecująco. Najlepszą osobą byłby ktoś, kto jest trudny do oszukania.

I kiedy to pomyślał, przerzucił stronę na eliksir zwany Naparem Oczarowania. Pomyślał, że to głupi wybór, na pierwszy rzut oka, ale potem przeczytał opis. „Wzmacnia istniejące wcześniej romantyczne uczucia i powoduje osłabienie osądu i wzmocnienie pewności siebie w stosunku do obiektu uczuć. Czasem przyjmowany specjalnie, by nabrać odwagi do rozmowy, kiedy jest się zbyt nerwowym."

I Sherlock miał najcudowniejszy pomysł świata. Kto powiedział, że to nie może być i test dla Johna, i rozrywka dla Sherlocka, wszystko za jednym razem?

Teraz, kiedy już zdecydował, co będzie warzył John, zaczął pracować nad swoim własnym eliksirem Wielkich Oczu. Miał przeczucie, że John będzie na tyle zdesperowany, by próbować go zrobić po powrocie z Miodowego Królestwa, ale wiedział, że zrobiłby to źle, a prawdą było, że _nie próbował_ zranić Johna. Więc zmusi go do wykradnięcia składników i spróbowania, a kiedy to się nie powiedzie, Sherlock będzie dla niego miał coś zrobionego poprawnie. Było to z jego strony całkiem hojne, tak oferować pomoc, i przeklął fakt, że myśl o zranionym Johnie była dla niego tak nieprzyjemna.

Kontaktowali się na tyle często, że Sherlock wiedział, że John wciąż szedł, ale zabierało mu to więcej czasu niż powinno. Eliksir Wielkich Oczu musiał się warzyć dziewięćdziesiąt pięć minut po początkowym, a John jeszcze nie wrócił, kiedy był gotowy, co oznaczało, że nie było go dłużej niż oczekiwał Sherlock.

Kiedy minęła godzina więcej niż powinno, Sherlock w końcu się z nim skontaktował. – John, jesteś już blisko?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ten cały korytarz wygląda tak… och. Znalazłem zjeżdżalnię. Ale jak, cholera jasna, mam tam wejść ze wszystkimi słodyczami w rękach?

- Och, poradzisz sobie – zapewnił go Sherlock.

Trochę później John wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, z wszystkimi słodyczami.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał Sherlock.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ na wszystko po kolei.

- A jak ty wszedłeś?

- To nie był gładki kamień – odparł John. – Po prostu się wspiąłem.

- Zajęło ci to piętnaście minut.

John spłonął rumieńcem. – Zajęłoby mniej, gdybym nie był wyczerpany.

- Oczywiście. Chcesz spróbować zrobić eliksir Wielkich Oczu, zanim pójdziesz wykonać następne zadanie? Wtedy będzie gotowy, kiedy wrócisz.

- No dobra – odparł z westchnieniem chłopak.

Sherlock dał mu listę składników, by wiedział, co ukraść do eliksiru Wielkich Oczu i Naparu Oczarowania z szafki profesora i John wytoczył się z pokoju, powłócząc nogami.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, powiedział, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, więc ta część okazała się dosyć prosta.

Ale potem Sherlock musiał się krzywić, kiedy obserwował Johna warzącego eliksir Wielkich Oczu. Dodał o trzy kły węża za dużo, gotował na dużym ogniu zbyt długo, mieszał w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara zamiast odwrotnie… A John był fantastyczny na eliksirach, Sherlock wiedział, bo chodził z nim na zajęcia. Musiał być naprawdę wykończony. Sherlock był szczęśliwy, że zrobił swój własny eliksir, by zamienić je miejscami, kiedy John nie będzie zwracał uwagi. Jako że John będzie musiał uwarzyć Napar Oczarowania, czego nie mógł zrobić źle, bo gotowanie zajmowało cztery dni, potrzebował energii.

Podczas gdy John myślał, że jego eliksir się warzy, poszedł po książkę z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

- Jaką mam wziąć? – spytał.

- Jakąkolwiek, mam to gdzieś.

Poradził sobie też z tym, i nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Sherlock zdołał go przekonać, że nie było go dziewięćdziesiąt pięć minut, i że jego eliksir jest gotowy. John był zbyt zmęczony, by narzekać.

Kiedy go wypił, jego oczy zrobiły się jaśniejsze, a krok odzyskał trochę sprężystości.

- Sherlock, naprawdę cię nienawidzę wiesz o tym? – powiedział, kiedy zaczął przygotowywać Napar Oczarowania pod wpływem rady Sherlocka, by zrobić to, kiedy jeszcze miał siłę.

- Tak, jestem tego świadom – odpowiedział Sherlock.

- No to komu dajemy ten eliksir, tak w ogóle?

- Och, o to możesz się martwić za cztery dni – odparł Sherlock, uśmiechając się na myśl o tym, jaki to będzie wspaniały dzień.

Obserwował bardzo uważnie, kiedy John przygotowywał eliksir, ale tym razem zrobił wszystko perfekcyjnie, działając na energii z wywaru, który wypił. Efekt utrzymywał się tylko przez godzinę, więc powieki zaczęły mu opadać mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy odstawiał eliksir do gotowania.

- Na koniec popływasz w jeziorze – oświadczył Sherlock.

- Muszę? – John jęknął.

- Już prawie koniec, John – odparł Sherlock. – Powiedziałem, że masz czas do drugiej, żeby skończyć. Już kończysz, a kolacja jeszcze trwa.

- Więc możemy teraz zjeść?

Sherlock zlitował się nad swoim biednym Johnem. Westchnął.

- No dobra, a co powiesz na to. Zatrzymamy się w Wielkiej Sali na jedzenie, a potem pójdziemy do jeziora. Później pozwolę ci wrócić do pokoju wspólnego. Brzmi w porządku?

- Dużo bardziej w porządku niż się spodziewałem – powiedział John. – Okej, chodźmy.

Sherlock siedział, wiercąc się niecierpliwie, kiedy John pochłaniał górę jedzenia, co sprawiło, że odzyskał trochę sił. Potem wyszli na zewnątrz, w gęstniejący mrok.

- Nie powinniśmy być na zewnątrz o tej porze – zauważył John.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

- Którego fragmentu w tym, że _mamy_ łamać zasady, nie łapiesz?

- Chodzi mi tylko o to, że wyszedłeś ze mną – wyjaśnił John.

- Co, myślisz, że boję się łamania zasad?

- Cóż… nie poszedłeś ze mną wcześniej.

- To było żeby utrudnić sprawy tobie, nie ułatwić mi.

- Więc gdybym był w niebezpieczeństwie, ocaliłbyś mnie?

Sherlock pomyślał, że to dziwne pytanie. Coś, o co John z pewnością nie zapytałby w normalnym stanie. Był zbyt dumny, by przyznać, że kiedykolwiek _potrzebowałby_ ratunku, przez większość czasu.

- Tak – odparł. – Oczywiście, że tak.

- Nawet gdyby to zagrażało tobie? – dodał John.

Tym razem Sherlock poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się, bo sam był ciekaw. Czy uważał Johna za ważniejszego od siebie?

Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu.

- Tak – odpowiedział.

- Ja też – stwierdził John i zaczął się rozbierać, żeby wejść do wody. Sherlock cieszył się, że jest ciemno i John nie mógł zobaczyć rumieńca, który przypadkiem pojawił się na jego policzkach. Spojrzał na jezioro, by powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na przyjaciela.

John pływał w kółko z przypinką Sherlocka w dłoni (bo w wodzie wciąż działała) przez dwadzieścia minut, a wtedy jedna z jego odpowiedzi stała się niezrozumiała przez szczękanie zębów, nawet dla Sherlocka.

- Okej, John, może powinieneś już wrócić. W takim tempie nabawisz się hipotermii.

- Nie – odparł John zajadle. – Muszę zrobić całe pół godziny.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Och, tak, John _wcale_ nie był Gryfonem. Odważny? Zdeterminowany? Skądże.

Dziesięć minut później Sherlock kazał mu wrócić na ląd, bo czas minął, i John do tego czasu trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób. Sherlock przeklął się za dawanie mu takiego zadania. Pewnie, z Johnem będzie wszystko w porządku, ale powinien był o tym pomyśleć. Woda była zimna w ciągu dnia, nie mówiąc o nocy.

Sherlock pomógł mu z powrotem włożyć szatę i objął go ramieniem, kiedy wracali do zamku. Na szczęście ludzie wciąż byli na kolacji, więc nie łamali zasad, będąc poza pokojem wspólnym. Sherlock po prostu musiał unikać tych, którzy mogliby pytać, dlaczego John jest mokry, co udawało mu się bardzo dobrze. Trzeba było schować się za posągiem, by nie wpaść na McGonagall, ale dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń bez dziwnych pytań.

Kiedy weszli, na kominku huczał ogień, a na fotelu leżał stos koców i piżama w rozmiarze Johna. Pokój zawsze wiedział, czego potrzebowali. John przebrał się w nowe, suche ubrania, a Sherlock zakutał go w koce i przysunął fotel bliżej ognia.

John nic nie mówił, odkąd wyszedł z wody. Teraz w końcu zapytał:

- Dlaczego to robisz?

Oczy miał prawie zamknięte.

- John, naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci umrzeć z wychłodzenia.

- Tak, to wiem, ale jesteś taki… pomocny.

- Czasem jestem do tego zdolny – zauważył sucho Sherlock.

John wzruszył ramionami, ale pod kocami wciąż drżał. Potrzebował więcej ciepła.

Ciepła ciała, dokładniej.

Nie myśląc o tym za wiele, Sherlock zdjął pelerynę i koszulę, i wszedł pod koc, sadowiąc się w fotelu, który był na tyle duży, że mieścił ich oboje, siedzących obok siebie. Chwilę później pomyślał, że może John poczuje się niezręcznie, ale ten był najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, by się przejmować, bo natychmiast pochylił się w jego stronę, przyciskając lodowaty nos do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał do jego skóry John.

- Proszę – odpowiedział cicho Sherlock.

I obaj zasnęli w fotelu przy kominku.


	12. Duet zaprzeczeń

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wracamy do rytmu ;) Ten rozdział trochę krótszy, z tego co zauważyłam./p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: small;"Rozdział dwunasty/span/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: x-large;"strongDuet zaprzeczeń /strong/span/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: x-large;"strong /strong/span/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył John zaraz po przebudzeniu, było to, że było mu nadzwyczaj wygodnie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Drugą było to, że prawdopodobnie nie powinno tak być, bo nie leżał, tylko siedział, z połową twarzy przyciśniętą do czegoś, co w ogóle nie przypominało poduszki./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Wtedy zauważył, że siedzi w miękkim fotelu, a niedaleko jest kominek… zasnął w pokoju wspólnym? Nie pamiętał, by tam wracał. Był w Pokoju Życzeń z Sherlockiem i wtedy…/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Nigdy nie wyszedł z pokoju. Był przemarznięty od pływania w jeziorze, a potem Sherlock usiadł koło niego pod kocem, a Johnowi było tak cholernie zimno, że nawet nie czuł się niezręcznie, przyciskając się do Sherlocka, żeby zatrzymać ciepło…/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"I właśnie tam wciąż był. Generalnie się wtulał. emW Sherlocka./em/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"A najdziwniejszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że wcale nie chciał się ruszyć, nawet teraz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że pod głową miał tors Sherlocka zamiast poduszki./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Zwłaszcza teraz, przyznał. Cichutko, we własnej głowie, mógł przyznać, że coś się między nimi działo. Wciąż nie miało to sensu, bo John nigdy wcześniej nie lubił chłopaka…/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"I Mycroft powiedział, że Sherlock też go lubi. John wcześniej nie myślał o całej tej rozmowie z poprzedniego dnia, ale teraz, kiedy opierał się o Sherlocka, stało się to trudniejsze do zignorowania./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie. Nic nie mogli zrobić z faktem, że coś do siebie czuli – jeśli obaj tak czuli. Co niby mieli zrobić, zacząć się umawiać?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Jego umysł jakby się wyciszył, wszystkie zaprzeczenia, i protesty, i pomyłki poszły w kąt, by wysłuchać tego, co właśnie zostało powiedziane. Jakby każda część jego mózgu zgadzała się na ten pomysł./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"emTak, zróbmy to/em, prawie usłyszał w głowie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Nie mógł po prostu… nie mogli… to Sherlock, mówimy o Sherlocku… nie mógł…/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Myślisz tak ciężko, że prawie mogę usłyszeć szczękające zębatki – powiedział rozbawiony Sherlock. John nawet nie wiedział, że już nie śpi. /p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Sorry – wymamrotał./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Nie przepraszaj. Nie umarłeś w ciągu nocy, więc przypuszczam, że dobrze się rozgrzałeś./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Mmhm, ta, na to wychodzi – zgodził się John, wstając i przeciągając się. Boże, dobrze było się przespać. W sumie, spał lepiej niż od kilku tygodni. Dziwne./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- No to musisz się zbierać na obronę przed czarną magią – powiedział Sherlock. – Profesor Longbottom nie będzie bardzo zły, jeśli się spóźnię, ale emprofesor Moriarty/em – wypowiedział to nazwisko tak, jakby zostawiło mu zły posmak w ustach – mógłby cię zamordować, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę twoje mugolskie korzenie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Sherlock, ostatni raz ci mówię, on emnie jest/em zły./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Książka z przeprosinami, John. Pamiętaj./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"I wyszedł z pokoju./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Sherlock miał rację, mówiąc, że muszą się pospieszyć. John pospieszył do Wielkiej Sali, żeby zgarnąć tost, który wepchnął do ust, bo miał tylko pięć minut do początku lekcji./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Kurczę, John, kogo przeleciałeś?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Nie spodziewał się jej usłyszeć, bo prawie już nie rozmawiali. Ale, przynajmniej w tym momencie, nie miał przy sobie Sherlocka./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Nikogo nie przeleciałem, Sally – odparł./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Mhm, w każdym razie, masz włosy jak prosto z łóżka – zauważyła, chichocząc. /p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Nieobecnie przyklepał włosy i poprawił szatę. Wciąż pachniał jak dziwna mieszanka Naparu Oczarowania, jeziora i słodyczy. Może powinien był darować sobie śniadanie i zamiast tego wziąć prysznic./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Ta, obudziłem się za późno i nie miałem na nic czasu./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- A gdzie świr? – zapytała obojętnie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"John spojrzał na nią ze złością. – Nazywasz mojego najlepszego przyjaciela „świrem", przy mnie? Serio?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"– Najlepszego przyjaciela? – spytała, unosząc brwi./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Byliśmy razem każdego dnia od początku tego roku. Myślałaś, że co to znaczy?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Że ci go szkoda. Że kiedyś szedł za tobą do domu i nigdy nie powiedziałeś mu, żeby się odczepił. Skąd mam wiedzieć./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- No więc, to nie twój interes, ale tak się składa, że spędzam z nim czas, bo go lubię./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Potrząsnęła głową niedowierzająco. – John, naprawdę myślisz, że cokolwiek o nim wiesz? W sensie, emnaprawdę /emgo znasz?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- A co, wiesz coś, co mogłoby zmienić moje zdanie o nim?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Rozejrzała się, a potem zaciągnęła go na stronę. Z pewnym trudem powstrzymał westchnięcie. Już i tak był spóźniony, więc teraz, wciągnięty w rozmowę, już w ogóle nie będzie miał szansy na zjedzenie czegokolwiek./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Pamiętasz, w trzeciej klasie, kiedy Sabrina Morgan umarła i oficjalnie nazwali to wypadkiem, ale wszyscy myśleli, że to morderstwo?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- No, raczej trudno to zapomnieć./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- No właśnie, a Sherlock był zaintrygowany całą sprawą. I wiesz, miał wtedy dwanaście lat, był w drugiej klasie. Jak usłyszał o jej śmierci, wyglądał jakby miał skakać z radości, a wszyscy inni byli smutni. Potem cały czas próbował się dostać do miejsca, w którym zginęła, ale nikt go nie wpuszczał… był taki szczęśliwy przez całe dnie. Od tamtego czasu nigdy go takiego nie widziałam. John, on lubi śmierć. Podnieca się tym. Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Tak się zdarzyło, że John słyszał o tym wszystkim od Sherlocka. Kiedy próbował dostać się na „miejsce zbrodni", czy jak to tam nazywają, chciał odkryć, jak zginęła. Nie był podekscytowany tym, że umarła, tylko zagadką. W głębi serca był detektywem, i John już to wiedział. Jasne, Sherlock był dziwny, ale nie walił konia do zdjęcia martwej dziewczyny./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Nie wiem, czy to nie on ją zabił – kontynuowała Sally./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Właściwie, powodem dla którego John w ogóle usłyszał tę historię, było to, że Sherlock też miał teorię na temat sprawcy. Próbował go przekonać, że to profesor Moriarty zabił Sabrinę, bo była szlamą, ale poddał się, jako że sprawa byłą sprzed lat i nie zostały już żadne dowody, a samo przekonywanie nie wystarczało Johnowi, by w to uwierzyć./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Cóż, dzięki że dałaś znać, Sally – powiedział John, próbując nie brzmieć protekcjonalnie, chociaż był prawie pewien, że mu się to udało. Rzucił okiem w kierunku stołów, ale jedzenie już zniknęło, bo zaczynały się lekcje. Cholera./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Obszedł Sally dookoła./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- John, ja tylko próbuję cię chronić – powiedziała./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Odwrócił się w jej stronę. – I doceniam intencje, naprawdę, ale znam Sherlocka lepiej niż ci się wydaje. Ufam mu, niezależnie od tego czy ty też./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Zanim Sally mogła powiedzieć coś więcej, John wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.../p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"A po kilku sekundach Sherlock szedł obok niego, a w ręku - chwała mu - miał kawałek tosta./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Wiedziałem, że Donovan przytrzyma cię wystarczająco długo, że nic nie zjesz./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Więc słyszałeś wszystko, co powiedziała? - zapytał John z ustami pełnymi chleba./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Naprawdę myśli, że zabiłem Sabrinę Morgan? - prychnął Sherlock, odpowiadając na pytanie Johna. - Naprawdę, jak głupia może być? Jaki miałbym motyw do zabicia prefekta jako emdwunastolatek/em?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Pewnie myśli, że to przez czystą krew. Skoro dziewczyna była mugolaczką. /p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- I to czyni mnie winnym? To mógłby być każdy Ślizgon w szkole, i paru Gryfonów też, skoro już o tym mowa. To sprawia, że jej chłopak jest podejrzanym. Ale - dodał Sherlock w zamyśleniu - to uwzględnia osobę, która faktycznie to zrobiła./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Boże, nie znowu./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- John, mówię ci, coś z nim jestem nie tak./em Nie wąchałeś go? Jego woda po goleniu jest zbyt słodka jak na.../p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Kiedy tylko przyjdziesz do mnie z solidnym dowodem, uwierzę ci - powiedział John. - To moja klasa. Na razie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Wszedł do środka, zanim Sherlock mógł powiedzieć słowo więcej o złym Moriartym, co było dobrym rozwiązaniem, zważywszy na fakt, że to była klasa Moriarty'ego. Moriarty był całkiem w porządku, ale nawet on obraziłby się za nazywanie go mordercą, tego John był pewien./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"***/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Wyglądasz gównianie - powiedział Greg wprost, kiedy spotkał Johna w drodze na lunch./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Wow, dzięki./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Chodziło mi tylko o to, że wyglądasz, jakbyś spędził noc na pieprzeniu - doprecyzował Greg, śmiejąc się./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Mhm, Sally też to sugerowała./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Chwila ciszy. - Nie było tak, no nie? - spytał Lestrade./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Co? Nie!/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Tylko się zastanawiam.../p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- A niby z kim miałbym spać, twoim zdaniem?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Cóż.../p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"John przerwał mu. - Nieważne, nie chcę tego słyszeć./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Lubienie go to nic złego, wiesz./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Szzz - wymamrotał John. - On słyszy wszystko, okej? Nie możesz tak po prostu o tym rozpowiadać w korytarzu./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- A co za różnica, czy on wie? Oboje się sobie podobacie. To oczywiste./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- I kto to mówi - odparł John. - Chyba obaj jesteśmy Holmesseksualni - dodał po chwili./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Och, przyznajesz się?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Z westchnięciem John stwierdził: -A co za różnica czy przyznaję czy nie, w tym momencie. Jak myślisz, co się może między nami wydarzyć?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- Wszystko co chcesz, John./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"- W porządku, w momencie, w którym ty i Mycroft przestaniecie być sekretem, pomyślę o rozmowie z Sherlockiem. Brzmi fair?/p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Greg zaczerwienił się i zaczął iść szybciej, żeby zgubić Johna, co od początku było zamiarem blondyna./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Ale nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia, jakie wywołały jego słowa./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"emPorozmawiać z nim./em emTo nie mogłoby boleć/em, mówił mały głosik w jego głowie./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"Ale mogłoby, o to chodziło. Mogło go bardzo zaboleć./p  
>div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;" div  
>div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"I dlatego John siedział cicho./p  
>div 


End file.
